Just Breathe
by Asher Monroe
Summary: -Complete!- About a year and a half after the fall of Sunnydale, Buffy finds herself in an unusual predicament that leaves her with a major case of the wiggins. She's not alone however, but that's only half the problem. -Fuffy-
1. Not Normal

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon is the master of all and he said it was okay that I write this as long as I issued a disclaimer saying I owned nothing.

**A/N: **This idea is something I've been wanting to do for a while but it never seemed to fit in any other fic. So I decided to just do it fresh and see what happened. Feed (back) me please and let me know what you think. Also this story is going to be Fuffy (Faith/Buffy) so if that is not your thing please exit stage left. This chapter is dedicated to my BFF, S.

Chapter One: Not Normal

The morning started with a loud crash and the death of Buffy Summers' alarm clock. It had dared to ring and was now lying in a crushed heap on the floor, barely able to tinker anymore. To be truthful it was the fourth she'd been through in a month and probably wouldn't be the last if she kept feeling like she did. Everyone was after her to go to a doctor but that would just be stupid, because doctors and hospitals were evil. She'd never had a good experience in one. Never. Besides if she went they would just end up giving her bad news anyway.

Miss. Summers you have cancer.

Miss. Summers you have diabetes.

Miss. Summers you have heart disease.

The list was endless and in her opinion no news was good news. Being dead twice really sobered a person up. If she were to go again at least this time she wouldn't see it coming. And yes she was aware that was a weird way of thinking, but she grew up on a Hellmouth where weird often turned out to be sensible. So in the end she'd be sensible Buffy and not worrying for no reason Buffy. That was Giles department after all.

"Buffy." The door opened and Willow Rosenburg peeped her head in, cringing at the sight of her best friend. "Wow you look like crap. I--I mean...how ya feeling?"

"Ugh...um better." She lied, slowly removing the pillow from over her head and sitting up. She knew without even checking that her hair was in another time zone of distress. "I--I think I'm curing up. Yep, everything is looking peachy keen."

The witch smirked, folding her arms over her flowy white dress. "Well that's great, Buff. I'm making breakfast and I was just curious if you wanted your eggs scrambled or sunny side up? Ya know all runny and kinda slimy--like the way Dawn likes 'em. With that goo kinda shiftin' around...like...like little dancing Sumo wrestlers."

"Oh god." Slapping a hand over her mouth, the blonde lunged off the bed and into the bathroom. She proceeded to pray to the porcelain God, emptying the contents of her already empty stomach. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry but you're not fine. Yo--you're so less than fine that you've circled god-awful twice and headed onto just plain gross." Pressing her lips together, the red head sighed. "I'm taking you to the doctor. You could have malaria or something."

"Nooo..." The Slayer whined. "It's just a bug. A stupid bug that has decided to infest my perfect body and turn it against me for a few days. No big."

A beat. "Months, not days. You've been puking your guts out for the last two months on and off. Everyone is worried about you, especially Dawn. Don't make me crack the magic whip missy!"

Defeated and pouting, the other girl slowly stood and splashed cold water on her face. "Wh--what if I get bad news? What if I have...what my mom had?"

Willow smiled thoughtfully. "You don't. It--it's just some stubborn little dust mite that's clinging to dear life while your white blood cells have it cornered. You just need some medicine to back them up. To kick its ass like we do the evil beasties."

Buffy reached for her tooth brush. "Okay okay I'll see the stupid doctor but if he gives me bad news, I'm telling!"

"Telling who?"

"...Giles."

"Ooh I'm shaking in my clogs."

"Quit it or I'll tell Kennedy how you were eying that girl with the big boobs."

A pause. "Heh, just put some clothes on so that we can go. I'll get the car." And then she was gone.

Moaning as another wave of dizziness washed through her, the Californian stared at her reflection. Her normally bright green eyes were dull and puffy, rimmed with dark circles. Her skin was clammy and pale; she looked like she had gone three rounds with Mike Tyson and actually lost. Least she'd kept her ears however. It was odd though, feeling like crap when she hadn't been sick in ages. Being a Slayer meant a little more immunity to the common cold, so there was a good chance that this sudden illness was mystic.

Since activating a whole slew of Slayers and sending them out in the world to fight evil, she'd ruffled a lot of feathers from giant fire breathing demons to demi Gods that held grudges forever. Why just last week a troop of vampires had stormed their compound and tried to wipe them out. Dummies; they'd gotten their asses dusted of course. It had been a good training exercise for the newer girls that ranged from 12 to 19.

Mumbling, Buffy finished up her morning routine and slipped into sweats and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair, stuck it in a loose pony tail and trudged downstairs into the living room. Dawn was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal with Andrew, discussing some cartoon that they were watching.

She looked up as her sister entered, slurping the milk off her spoon. "Willow finally get cha to go to the docs?"

"Yes." A pout. "She threatened me with magic. She just might be evil again."

"You're gonna be fine, Buffy." Baby Summers offered up a small grin. "It's probably just some icky virus or something."

"Or it could be a bio engineered Slayer defeating virus, sent by some evil Warlock to take you out of the picture. Because everyone knows when the Queen falls the rest of the kingdom will as well." Andrew piped up with his two cents. "And when we are left broken and leaderless, they will swoop in to deliver the final blow. Oh who will save us when you're gone?!"

Frowning, the petite female smacked him upside his head. "I could still kill you at anytime ya know."

"Noted." He shrunk down to the sofa cushions. "I hope you feel better soon. I could make you chicken soup with a hint of parsley when you get back. Most people just add salt but I find a little paprika gives it a certain spice."

The former Key lifted a brow. "Anyway you just focus on gettin' better. We have everything under control."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Cause you're pre-programed to be really anal."

"Oh. If I felt better I'd argue that point."

"Of course. Hence the analiness."

* * *

"Why does it have to be so freaken cold in here?" Buffy grumbled from her spot on the small bed. The examining room was just like every other room in the office of Doctor Jonathan Beach. Sterile, white and uncomfortable with a table for the instruments and a chair near the door. The blinds at the window were closed and the ac felt like it was on full blast, making goosebumps break out on the girls' skin. "And why am I in this paper gown? Why do they make them outta paper anyway? Aren't we--we supposed to be saving trees and stuff? How does an entire dress made out of paper save trees?"

Willow tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, I think they are more sanitary. You can just toss 'em when you're done. Maybe it's recycled paper..."

"This is dumb. We're dumb for being here. And then I'm gonna get a big dumb bill in the mail for like a billion dollars, when all he is gonna say is that I need some Tylenol." Buffy shook her head with a sigh. "Couldn't you have just did a spell to poof me well?"

The witch snorted playfully. "And have you turn into a piglet? _No_ thank you. Rona still won't let me live that down." Itching at her hand, she picked up two tongue depressors and began to play with them, making them dance. "I can't believe you are being such a Grumpy Gus when you're this fearless demon fighter. Next thing ya know you'll be runnin' at the sight of plaque."

"If it makes me feel like this I might."

"You're worse than when Xander got the funny syphilis."

"What made it funny?" Asked a deep voice.

Both girls looked up to see the doctor as he entered the room, all white coat and pen in his pocket. He was tall and handsome, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Flashing them both a toothy grin, he plopped down on the swivel chair and glanced over the chart.

"Um uh, hi." The Wicca quickly hid her hands behind her. "What's up doc? I--I mean what's--is she sick? Well of course she is sick since she is here bu--but I mean..."

"It's okay. I get that a lot actually." He chuckled. "Some people even have a carrot when they say it. Why they'd carry a carrot around with them in their pocket I dunno but hey, I just work here." A beat. "Alrightie so Miss. Summers your blood work came back and I was wrong, you don't have the flu. My bad."

She blinked at him. "My bad? Are you sure you're a real doctor? I'm suddenly noticing the lack of framed certificates..."

He smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "Eh I haven't put those up since I stopped selling pills out the trunk of my car. You kill one hobo and all of a sudden everyone is questioning your skills."

"Great. I _had_ to get the funny doctor."

"Well I'm not a side splitter like say...syphilis but I do okay."

The blonde gave an exhausted huff. She didn't feel like exchanging quips at the moment. "Okay I don't have the flu. So what _do_ I have?"

Adjusting his stripped tie, he smiled. "You are pregnant. I'm not sure exactly how far long you are but if I had to guess I'd say three months. To get the exact time I'd have to...you know...explore."

Silence followed his admission as both young women just stared at him like he had five heads or something. And then Buffy was laughing, even managing to release a little snort. "No really. What's wrong with me?"

Doctor Beach arched a brow. "Well I just told you that you are going to have a baby and you're laughing like a crazy person. Are you guys a family of clowns or something?"

The Slayer's best friend took this time to speak up. "You see it's just--well she can't be pregnant. She doesn't have a boyfriend." Her eyes cut to the blonde. "Right?"

"No." The Cali girl said with a deadpan expression. "I haven't been with anyone since we moved here. Your test is obviously wrong."

"Nope. _Clear Blue Easy_ might bullshit you but a blood test doesn't. You're knocked up." Standing, he dug into a box of gloves, putting a pair on.

"That's impossible!" Buffy shouted, outraged by his flip manner. "The last guy that I was with couldn't even have kids, and besides that was like two years ago. I've dated yeah but--but nothing more than that." Then she gasped. "Oh my God. It--it must be some kinda bio engineered virus like Andrew said! So--some kinda wiggy alien thing that was implanted into me while I was asleep and is just waiting to bust through my chest and take over the world!"

Jonathan clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Miss. Summers are you on anti psychotics?" When she said no he nodded. "Sounds like you should be."

Clearing her throat, the red head snickered nervously. "Say what are the gloves for?" She patted her friends hand, trying to calm her down.

"I would like to perform a trans-vaginal ultrasound and get a look inside the uterus. Make sure things are going okay...and that no aliens are resting comfortably." He explained as the door opened and a nurse filed in. "If you would just wait out side Miss. Rosenburg..."

"No, I want her here." The Californian stated, and let herself be put in the cold stirrups. Anything to prove that this guy had a screw loose and didn't know what he was talking about.

He just shrugged. "Okie dokie." After his helper had prepared the long white probe shaped device with a condom and gel, he took it from her and went to work. "You might feel a bit of discomfort but it's normal." Reaching over, he turned on the monitor

She rolled her green eyes, making a face and taking a deep breath at the sensations she was now feeling. "Trust me. Nothin' about this is normal..."

The handsome young man hummed as images flashed onto the screen. "Ahh and there is your baby. Everything appears to be alright." He bit his bottom lip. "I only see one...and you appear to be nine weeks. You really should have came in before now so we could have started you on vitamins and such, but better late than never."

The Slayer was too scared to look because she didn't know what she was going to see. She knew it was impossible for her to be pregnant because she wasn't having sex. Not even a little bit of sex. Not even some fun under the shirt kinda stuff. However Willow's expressions were slowly confirming that her worst nightmare had came true. Not that having kids was her worst nightmare. Just having one when there was no sperm or penis involved what so ever kinda took the fun out of everything, and replaced it with ultimate fear.

"Oh. Wow. I--I see it, Buffy. I see a little...thingie." Her best friend gaped, completely shocked. "It's all peanut shaped. It's kinda cute."

"No thi--this isn't happening." The blonde blew the bangs out of her face, feeling her eyes tear up as she forced herself to glance at the flickering black and white image. "Th--this is a trick. I--I'm dreaming and...no. I wanna leave now."

"Miss. Summers..."

"No! Get that thing out of me! I--I have to go!"

Doctor Beach sighed but did as she requested. As the nurse cleaned her up and tried to hand her a few booklets on pregnancy as she dressed, he pulled Willow aside. "Look I don't know what's going on with you and your friend, but if it's drugs I suggest you get her the help she needs."

"It's not drugs. She--she's just in shock." Willow explained slowly. "This whole baby deal really comes outta nowhere. Are--are you _sure_ it's not a tumor or something?"

"No. Not unless her tumor has a tiny heart beat, and is in fact a tape worm." A beat. "Just make sure she takes her vitamins and gets lots of rest before she decides her next move."

"Oh um, yeah. Okay." She rubbed her cheek, stepping back as her friend stormed past her. _Well this was going to be fun_.

* * *

There had never been a silence concerning the Scoobies as there were at that moment. Everyone just sat staring at their Slayer friend, mouths open and brains in over drive. When Willow had informed them of the doctor's findings, they'd figured she was joking and had a hearty laugh. However the sonogram picture cut that in the bud and they tried to put two and two together. Baffled wasn't a strong enough word to describe what they were all feeling. Majorly freaked out with a side of _oh my god_ was on the right track.

"This uh--I..." Giles cleaned his glasses. "I..."

"We are for to be researching now, yes?" Xander inquired. "I mean if some demon thing has infected Buffy then we need to figure out what we are dealing with. Right?"

"Yes, right." The Watcher nodded slowly, clearly flabbergasted. "Research. Though I don't know where we should uh, even attempt to begin."

"Hey, maybe we should call Angel. I mean Cordelia was pregnant twice with some kinda oogie boogie. Maybe he can help us narrow down the field or something." Dawn suggested.

"No." Buffy whispered from her place on the window seat. "I don't want him to know about this."

Kennedy, who sat on the floor by her girlfriend's legs, pulled at her green shirt. "Why don't you try some kinda spell, baby?"

The carrot colored haired female smiled. "I could check out fertility rituals and see what I can find. Bu--but there are hundreds of ancient fertility goddesses; it's gonna be hard to pin point which one might have been called on." A beat. "And no--not to poop on the party but...well it didn't look like a creature feature kinda thing. It looked normal."

"But it can't be? Can it?" Asked the youngest Summers. "We'd be talking Immaculate Conception. Do--do you think the Powers That Be got Buffy pregnant?"

"Anything is possible." The ex librarian reasoned. "Though I do not see why they would do such a thing."

The Slayer cursed, tightening the blanket around her shoulders. "And they didn't even buy me dinner first. Bastards."

"Don't worry, Buffy. We are gonna get to the bottom of this." Xander stood. "Let's get to work."

As everyone milled out of the room to begin the study sessions, Dawn came over and kissed her sister on the top of her head. She didn't say anything 'cause it would have just been stupid or out of place, so that small bit of affection would have to do. Inhaling, she then turned and followed the path that they others had taken.

Buffy swallowed hard and pressed her forehead to the cool glass, letting the tears she had been desperately holding in finally fall. They rolled down her cheeks clear and warm, trickling over her chin to drop on her blouse. Why was this happening to her? Was she being punished? Was this the universe's way of telling her that empowering all of those Potentials had been the wrong way to go? Couldn't a letter or email have been just as effective?

There was some weird thing growing inside of her and there was nothing she could do about it. It could be poisoning her or doing God knows what, and all she could do was sit and wait. Wait for more questions. Wait for answers. Wait for it to chew its way through her rib cage and use her lungs as earmuffs! Stupid lungs.

And to think she'd been being good with the no sex for nothing. If she'd known some hell beastie was just gonna take up resident anyway, she'd have had a lot more fun with that guy from the parcel delivery place. Maybe. Okay probably not but she could pretend she would have, especially in this situation. It was times like this she missed the simple things in life; crazy robots trying to destroy the world, hell Gods with bad dye jobs, a non-corporal all powerful evil bent on taking over the planet. Ahh those were the good old days.

However the one small comfort that had her not going totally insane and breaking stuff was the fact that this was all a big mistake. Some monster was playing with her, and that she could deal with. She knew her friends would find out what was going on and then fix it. And then she would find whoever had did this to her and kill them. A lot.


	2. Oh Dear Lord

**Disclaimer: **See 1st chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming please!

Chapter Two: Oh Dear Lord

Giles removed his glasses for the tenth time and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He smoothed a hand over his graying hair and sighed, snapping the book closed to make dust fly up into his face. It was two in the morning, heading to three and they had been researching for nearly fourteen hours with only minimal breaks. So far they had found a whole lot of nothing, which of course didn't do anyone any good. Even with all of the power of the new Council that he headed up himself, they were still basically at square one. Maybe square two depending on who you asked.

Strolling over to his wall of books, he plucked down three more and moved back to his desk. Flipping through the pages, he glanced up as Willow gave a frustrated murmur. "Well it's not Ama-arhus or Gefjun. I've been through all of the deity books twice. I've even looked at the ancient scrolls of Tlazolteotl, and they don't say anything about mystic pregnancies."

Xander itched at the area around his eye patch. "Okay I didn't understand any of that, but I gather things not going so well?" A beat. "From what I've read, the stars have to be aligned and people have to chant. There is usually a chicken too. And I don't remember any poultry runnin' around here lately."

"Do you think maybe Buffy had a fling with someone gross and just isn't telling us?" Kennedy asked rather teasingly. "I mean if we can't find anything..."

"No, she'd tell us." Dawn spoke up from her place at the computer. "And she wouldn't be so freaked out."

"That's true." The rich girl replied. "So what now?"

"We keep looking. We _have _to find out what did this and stop it before it goes too far."

"Easier said than done."

"Perhaps we are going about this all wrong." The Watcher cleared his throat. "We've been searching for the pregnancy aspect when maybe we should uh, back track our history a bit. What demons have been the most prominent in our lives lately? Do they have access to this type of magic?"

The Wicca fought off a yawn. "Well there was the one that could control bees. Since all he could do was buzz I doubt he's the one we're looking for. And there was the icky one that dripped slime everywhere."

"What about the one that seemed sexually attracted to Andrew?" Her girlfriend snickered. "You know it kept rubbing on him while he was chained up."

A laugh. "Oh the Mitzipeltic. Nah, though even for a demon he was on the weird side."

"How about the spiky one?"

"Nope."

"The bald one?"

"Nope."

"Oh the one made totally out of tentacles?"

"Well maybe. Eh nope, he was more destroy Tokyo rather than plan."

"Oh dear lord." Giles suddenly sat up straight. "Oh...dear...lord."

"I think Giles' spidey sense is tingling." The other male chuckled. "Find something interesting big guy?"

"Plan. Plans. The monster that did this would had to have extensive knowledge of the dark arts. There would have to be uh incantations and uh...rituals to perform." A pause. "So far the only creature that we have bested that fits that profile is the Ka'Toth."

Dawn frowned a little. "But wasn't the one we fought the last of his clan? You said it was."

He waved a hand and opened a new book. "Yes, _Toth _was the last of the Tothric clan. However this demon seems to be a distant relative--it's not unheard of. I noticed it the moment we engaged him in battle with the--the sophisticated way that he fought and the uh staff."

"But his whammy made two Xanders." Willow responded matter of factly. "I remember that night and we didn't end up with two Buffys."

The Watcher nodded slowly, the answer dawning all over his distinguished face. "That is true. Toth's _ferula gemina_ was designed to uh...separate the two aspects that made a person whole. The strengths and the weaknesses." Scratching the back of his head, he stood and showed the witch the book he was looking at. "The Ka'Toth had a similar weapon but longer, and with a different purpose."

She scanned the yellowing pages. "Energy harvest or containment. So the baby is really some kind of--of energy sucking mutant? It--it could be draining Buffy as we speak."

The former Potential in the room stretched, popping her stiff bones. "Then we should be giving Faith a call too."

"Why?"

"'Cause she got hit with the first blast. Remember it shot through her to hit Buffy."

Giles' head snapped to attention. "Dear lord."

"Again with the 'dear lords'." Xander sighed, shifting in his chair. "Wait, does that mean Faith is pregnant too?"

"Blast! Why didn't I notice this before?" The older man chastised himself. "I believe that Buffy's pregnancy is...well as normal as we could hope for considering..." Trailing off, rolled up the sleeves of his gray sweater. "You see, unlike Toth who wanted to kill the weaker half of the Slayer, Ka'Toth's plan is to most likely either incapacitate her by making her with child or to--to creature some sort of perfect being that it would come for later."

The former Key chewed the inside of her cheek. "So the baby is a real baby?"

"In all respects, yes. It might have enhanced abilities due to its conception but it's not evil or demonic."

"It's kinda like me. I--I mean with how I was made and stuff..."

He smiled affectionately at her. "In a way. Nothing in the texts suggest that the fetus is anything but human. I gather a more human attachment would be used to make the Slayer have a higher uh--uh love for the being."

She nodded, understanding all too well what he was saying. "Does that mean Ka'Toth is the daddy?"

His expression changed and he blinked rapidly. "Well uh...no not--not exactly."

Xander Harris was confused again. "Alright I'm confused again. This dude uses his stick to knock Buffy up but he isn't the dad? And yes I'm aware of how that sounded but we have bigger problems than that. If he isn't the father, who is? Are we gonna be going on Maury's show anytime in the future?"

"Oh oh oh!" Willow waved her hands frantically as it all came together in her head. "Faith! Oh dear lord."

"Faith?!" Everyone but Giles said in unison.

The only brunette in the room couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Okay, what? How in grey hell is that possible?"

Her girlfriend grinned. "The energy. Right?"

"Right." Rupert replied. "The energy of Ka'Toth's _ferula gemina_ passed through Faith, most likely absorbing her own in the process. When it struck Buffy, there is a good chance the _ferula gemina's_ energy had already dissipated."

"Bu--but..." Dawn exhaled deeply. "I--Faith is a girl. An--and well you know!"

The ex librarian folded his arms over his chest. "Yes but there are magics involved. We all now with magic anything is possible. I suspect the energy did what it was meant to do all along--whether it was Ka'Toth's or someone else's."

"Wouldn't Faith be pregnant too since the blast hit her?"

"Not if it were specifically made for Buffy. We should call her...check in."

"So. Who's gonna explain all of this to Buffy?"

All eyes settled on Giles and he grumbled. "Dear lord."

* * *

She'd never been one for piano music...or classical music of any kind really. If you'd ask she couldn't tell the difference between Beethoven or Schuman, and she'd probably pronounce 'Chopin' as chop-in. But as she laid in bed with the lights off and the window open, listening to _Clair de lune_ by Claude Debussy, she felt a sense of calm sadness wash over her. The gentle melodies were sweet and yet dismal, making her think about everything that she had lost since becoming a Slayer. All the friends and the family, not to mention just being a normal girl.

Normal. What did that even mean anymore anyway?

Right now her friends; her wonderful and loving friends were trying to figure out what demon had implanted her with it's weird demon seed. That's not a sentence one should ever have to say in their lifetime. The world should be a niftier place full of bunnies and lollipops. Where no one ever got hurt or mad or horribly murdered by something with razor sharp claws. That mental institution reality was looking pretty darn good right about now.

But no matter. They'd come through. She'd slay. Story, end of.

A knock sounded on the door and she glanced over, turning on the bedside lamp. Since buying the building (or flat as it was called in London) and fixing the place up, there had been a sort of open door policy. The place was filled with new Slayers coming and going all over the world, so it was just easier to leave the doors unlocked unless you wanted some real privacy. The top floor where she currently resided with her sister only had one other apartment across the hall and that belonged to Giles. So she figured it was him at the door. Besides...it just kinda sounded like a 'Giles knock', all heavy and foreboding.

"Come in." She sat up, pulling a pillow into her lap.

Sure enough it was her kind Watcher. He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Like some creature from hell is using me as his own personal breeding farm. But other than that, okay." A beat. "Di--did you find out what's doing this to me? And how to kill it?"

There was a short silence, and then he sunk down onto the edge of the bed. "The demon's name is Ka'Toth and it is a relative of the Tothric demon that we fought during Glory's reign of terror."

"Oh wait, I--I remember him. We went to Cleveland to check on its Hellmouth and the thing attacked out of nowhere. Bu--but it didn't make two Buffys." A brow arched. "Right? I mean there isn't another me running around shopping like a mad woman or--or screaming at the sight or roaches, right?"

"No." His voice was soft. "It appears that their _ferula geminas_ served two vastly different purposes. Where as one was to split you into two distinctive halves, this one acts as a sort of uh...containment unit. It stores fertility energy and then releases it; the outcome resulting in pregnancy."

Buffy massaged her aching temples. "But it--it's evil..."

"No. It's not evil."

"I--I don't understand. This baby...it--it has to be evil. The Ka'Toth is the father and he's a demon."

"We have reason to believe the Ka'Toth is not the father."

"Giles, just tell me. I can't take this cloak an--and dagger stuff. Not now." Gulping air into her lungs, she watched him intensely.

And so her trusted father figure spent the next hour explaining the details that they had uncovered. She reacted the way everyone assumed, shocked and outraged with the tiniest bit of relief that the monster's plan could have been interrupted. However learning that in some jacked up way Faith had something to do with her getting pregnant wasn't a piece of information that she'd be wrapping her head around anytime soon.

Faith was...well she was _Faith_. Leather clad, smart ass talking, vamp dusting with Robin Wood, escaped from jail Faith. Okay okay, so helped saved the world should've been included but still. It was too wiggy!

After pacing back and forth until she felt rather weak, the blonde slowly sat down. "Um...I--I...what now?"

"Well we are calling Faith to see how she is, if she is with child as well though we don't think that is the uh...case." Giles replied as he began cleaning his glasses for the twentieth time. "Willow will inform her of uh...developments and--"

"What?! No!" His charge yelled. "You can't tell her! It--it's...just no."

He blinked, surprised by her outburst. "Why not?"

She stared at him as if he were a demon again. "Giles this isn't tea time with the Queen! I--there's a baby and--and I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't need her complicating things."

"Buffy, whether you wish to acknowledge it or not, Faith is in essence the father of your child. Your _human _child. You should treat this like any other situation if a man were involved."

Pouting, she slumped her shoulders. "Stupid Ka'Toth. What am I supposed to say to her? Hey Faith, how's it goin'? Oh and by the way I got a fetus in me with your DNA on it. Bye."

Deadpan. "Perhaps not in those exact words but in jest, yes." A pause. "I was under the uh...impression that you two were on common ground."

Her green eyes focused out the window for a second. "I know you know."

"You know I know what? Did I just say that?"

"I know you know that I know that you know what happened...with us."

"Oh? I--I may have heard something. From Andrew."

The Californian scoffed. "We were trapped in a cave for four days! It--it was cold and we needed body heat."

The Brit held up a hand. "I--I don't need details, Buffy. What you do in your private life is none of my concern. However I strongly suggest that you be honest with Faith about this. She deserves to know the truth." He then stood and exited the room, leaving her with her crashing thoughts.

Faith was--was her baby's father. The baby was human. She was pregnant. She was gonna get fat! Life was _so _unfair!

At least they weren't fighting anymore, and things weren't as strained as the whole 'I'm gonna kill you' phase they went through. After Sunnydale became nothing but an ant crater paradise, the brunette had stuck with the group for a while. Helping to find girls and train them, dusting vampires and out witting the cops. It had been nice to have her around; she helped everyone loosen up. Especially Xander who began to miss Anya more and more.

"Buff?" Willow appeared in the doorway. "You okay?"

"Not really." She said honestly. "I'm wiggin' out more seriously than I ever knew I could. I'm so wigged that I might start _wearing _wigs."

Smiling, her best friend strolled in and hugged her. "I know everything is all stupid but it--it's gonna okay. You're not alone."

"Heh yeah that's half the problem." Sighing, she leaned and rested her head in the witch's lap. "Giles said I should tell Faith. Can I not listen to him? It could be fun...make him think he's gone invisible or deaf or something."

"Aww although that might be a big hoot, I doubt he'd think so. He'd get all cranky." Playing with blonde strands, she continued. "Are--are you scared of how Faith might react?"

Buffy thought on that for a moment. "Maybe a little. I know I shouldn't be this scardy cat but I can't help it. This is major."

"True." The Wicca nodded. "But she's not exactly all rawr and out there like she used to be. She's more stably. Di--didn't you two...ya know...?"

"Yeah. In that cave. It...just sorta happened." She fought off a small grin. "What else are you supposed to do when you're all close and naked and rubbing on each other? Play soccer?"

Willow chuckled, then tilted her head to the side. "I--I don't wanna be all nosy and judgy but, it kinda seemed like there was something between you two afterwards. If I'm wrong just poo poo me away."

The Cali girl kept her expression blank before curling into a tighter ball. "Faith is--she's--I dunno. That time in the cave was like another universe. Sometimes it doesn't seem real when I think about it. What happened was the hottest sex I've ever had; it even made the whole building falling down with Spike look weak. And then the next day she's just like bye. Later. I won't call you." A frown. "I guess--I guess I thought we'd have snugglies or something."

"Did you ask for more?"

"...no."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm a big fat stupid head. And--and it's not like I wear a sign that says _hey I think I'm bisexual_. I figured it was a fluke."

"Four days fluking in a cave with a girl you used to hate though. Maybe I accidentally gayed you up instead of Xander."

Giving a tiny laugh, the Slayer stuck out her bottom lip. "I'm uber confused. It's like college all over again except without the books and exams and...well I guess it's not like college but you know what I mean. Warm fuzzies for Faith I could deal with; if she were a vampire with a soul we'd already have broken up numerous times. But a baby? Her baby? _Our _baby?" She groaned loudly. "I mean yeah I knew my boobs were tender and I'd missed my period but hello, Slayer. Not the first time I hadn't been regular. What would you do Will, if you were me?"

A grin. "Get plenty of rest and liquids."

The former Sunnydale resident hit her friend lightly. "You know what I mean. Would--could you have it? Besides the fact that it was made with magics, I think I'd be a horrible mother. Just ask Mr. Tiddles."

Willow huffed. "He was a hamster and you sat on him by accident. You won't sit on your baby. Actually I think it's kinda neat; gives hope to whenever I wanna have a little rug rat to run around. I thought I'd have to go the sperm route but nope, no icky sperm for me." Pause. "I can't tell you what to do Buffy but...well even if this wasn't planned or--or expected it's still yours. More so than ever cause of the whole spell jobby aspect. But whatever you decide we're all right here with you. Promise."

With that comforting thought swimming in her brain, she closed her eyes. "Buffy tired." Minutes later she was sound asleep.


	3. Paternity Test Abracadabra

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Reviews are love. So thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Three: Paternity Test Abracadabra

Standing in front of her mirror the next day and attempting to put on a bit of make up so that she didn't look too scary, Buffy blinked when Dawn's stereo clicked on and _Rebel Yell_ began to play loudly throughout the apartment. That could only mean one odd thing; her sister was missing Spike. Whenever the petiter female missed the newly souled vampire she'd play Billy Idol songs and make Andrew dance around with her. It was her way of dealing with the fact that they hadn't spoken in a long while, though she'd never own up to it. But things in L.A. were just too tense to stop and chew the fat, what with Wolfram and Hart going nuclear over night.

The words _I told you so_ came to mind, after all it was an evil law firm.

But that was not the giant gloomy cloud looming over her head right now. No, the storm that was about to bring rain and wind right to her doorstep had big doe eyes and sexy dimples. Liked to be on top. In other less confusing words--Faith was on her way from Mexico at that very moment. It was a thirteen hour flight by private plane thanks to Giles and his connections. She'd arrive in probably two hours with no jet lag what so ever because that is just how she was. Usually up without the aid of any stimulants. High on life...and hopefully nothing else.

As for why she was in Mexico and not say, Cleveland? Well she was currently tracking some creature that liked to pretend it was a helpless animal to lure people into its den so that it could eat them. Also anything to keep her out of state and off the police radar was a plus. Robin of course was along for the ride but everyone knew their romance had fizzled really before it began. No one knew why but everyone had ideas.

Adjusting the straps of her bra and wincing a bit, she sighed and brushed down strands of her golden hair. This was the first time she had had bangs in a long while, but she liked them. After defeating _The First _she'd gotten a new do, like when you have a bad break up and just wanna be different. Bangs were different. And pretty which was the most important thing.

Praying that morning sickness gave her a break for once, she pulled on a lacy pink dress and then shuffled into the living room. Andrew was cleaning like a mad man, complete with apron and feather duster. For as silly as he looked he had the apartment spotless and had did it all without any chemicals which might have had her toss her cookies...if she'd actually been able to eat any.

"Ooh it's the mommy to be!" He beamed, and arranged the pillows for her. "Here. Sit! Sit! Put your feet up. Would you like some chamomile tea? How about green tea? I think Mr. Giles probably has some of that boring kind that comes with scones."

"Thanks but, I'm good." For once she didn't have the energy to snap at him. "Um, where is everyone?"

He flicked at the curtains. "Kennedy, Xander and Rona are training the girls. Willow went to the market to get the ingredients for the spell to see who's energy made you a preggo and Mr. Giles is gonna get Faith from the airport. Hee I can't believe you are gonna have a wee little one! Oh! If it's a boy name him--"

"If you say Luke, Frodo or Gandalf I will throw you out the window." She eyed him.

The small blonde man sucked his cheeks in like a fish and cleared his throat. "Actually I was going to say Benjamin. Perhaps Tucker."

She chuckled lowly. "I--I'm not at that point yet. Not sure I ever will be."

"I think you'd make a great mom. You already mom all of the former Potentials. And you're brave and smart and nice; if my mom were young and hot I'd want her to be like you."

"Um...thanks. I think."

"No problemo."

"But you know being all mommie-ish to the Potentials is way different. I mean I don't have to--to burp them or change their incredibly gross diapers." She got a little green around the gills. "They aren't helpless. This--this little thing is gonna need all my attention and--and all my everything. For years. _Years_."

A goofy grin. "That is true dear Slayer, but I think you're up to the task. You don't give yourself enough credit. Who helps Mr. Giles with all the girls and who makes sure everyone is fed and has a place to stay? And Dawn was once a slip of a girl but with your help she turned out okay. They say it takes a village to raise a child and we have our own Slayer nation! Give a man a fish and he'll eat for a day, teach a man to fish and he'll be stinky but not hungry."

"I think somewhere in there you were trying to say everything is gonna be alright."

"Sure was. It's like I told Angel and the magnificent Spike when they came to Italy looking for you before I lied and said you were snuggle buddies with the Immortal, people change. This is just you wiggling out of your cocoon with pretty new wings that have a splash of orange."

"You're a very weird little man. But thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"You are welcome fair lady. And now... I bake!"

Ten minutes later the music stopped and Dawn skipped out, shoving her wallet into her purse. "Vi and I are gonna go catch a movie. Do you want anything from the store?"

"Extra double strength birth control pills." Her sister replied, trying to find humor in the madness. "And some saltines and ginger ale."

"Poor knocked up Buffy." The former Key giggled, kissing her cheek. "I will get your things though. Have fun talking to Faith..."

"Yeah. Fun. That's what this is. Oodles of noddles of fun."

"Hehe bye."

Watching her sister leave made the blonde think back to when she had first discovered the truth about the Key and Glory. How amazed and terrified she'd been. It had been a double whammy, that was for sure, finding out the kid sister she always remembered was newly added to the family. Yet in the end Dawn became a very caring person...after the whole stealing from everyone in the world thing had passed. So it was clear that her child could be just as normal.

Or as normal as a child could be that was conceived by weirdie magic. And had Faith's traits. And hers too for that matter. Okay maybe 'normal' was the wrong word. Moderately functional. Yeah...that worked.

* * *

Faith crawled out of the mini Cooper and stretched, making her blue shirt ride up to show off her toned stomach. She cracked her neck with a loud pop, her big brown eyes focusing on Giles as he pulled her single bag from the trunk. Pack light, that was her motto...or it would be if she had one. She took a long drag of her cigarette and then sighed, dropping it to the ground. Probably wouldn't be able to do that anymore, depending on how things went. Out of all the shit she'd gotten into in her life, she had always thought in the back of her mind _well least there ain't a kid involved_. Figures B would have to up the ante once again.

She still couldn't really believe it. Yeah she remembered fightin' the Ka'Toth. She remembered bein' in his line of fire when he shot off that mini rocket 'cause it'd hurt like a bitch. Like someone had punched her in the gut with a bazooka. But after a few that had wore off and she assumed things were right as rain. Went on with her business of kicking ass and takin' names later. She'd never thought she'd get a call from the G-man asking her if she were pregnant by mystical forces. In fact she had laughed for a good five minutes before he revealed that Buffy _was _in fact pregnant by mystical forces.

And the kicker; the kid might be hers. Hers. Faith Lehane's. Never mind she didn't have the right equipment for the job. Never mind there was no sex involved, least not at that particular time. Talk about doing the wacky.

"So, where am I gonna lay my head while we sort this shit out?" She inquired, hooking her thumbs through the loops of her tight dark jeans.

The British man blinked. "I--well I assume that you'll be staying in Buffy's apartment. With her."

She snickered. "One big happy dysfunctional family, ay?" A pause. "Aight so lemme see if I understand things. Willow is gonna do a spell to find out who's energy put a bun in the oven, right?"

"Yes."

"And what do I get if I win the baby lottery?"

"That is uh between you and Buffy."

"Right. Something tells me B ain't gonna wanna get all domestic with me."

He glanced to her, finding her choice of words intriguing. "Is that what you want?"

A shrug. "Dunno. Still processin' the info. I mean it's not everyday you learn that you're so wicked cool you can knock chicks up without havin' a stiffy. But I'll stick around for a while. Got nothin' better to do since toastin' that goat thing."

The Watcher nodded and headed into the building. They took the elevator up to the top floor and strolled to the Summers apartment. Once inside they found Andrew crying while he watched _All My Children _and Buffy sleeping peacefully on the sofa. However that only lasted about two more seconds because the moment the tiny annoying man saw her, he squealed.

"Faith! What's up girlfriend?" He asked with a grin. "You look fabulous! I'm likin' the lighter do. Loreal or Revlon?"

Her brows arched. "Sunlight. You should try it."

"Ugggh..." Buffy mumbled as she yawned. "Geeze Andrew, could you be any louder?"

"Yeah dude. Don't cha know chicks of a delicate nature need their beauty sleep?" The Bostonian smirked, winking when the blonde gazed up at her. "Yo. Diggin' the bangs."

"Oh uh, hi." Sitting up quickly, she sucked down her nausea when she realized that action was a bad move. "Ho--how was your flight?" She had expected to be more prepared when seeing her old friend, but there was just something about the brunette that always threw the preparation out the window. Maybe it was her general all around hotness.

"Long. With no peanuts."

"Di--did Giles...tell you?"

Faith couldn't stop herself from grinning. B just looked so cute when she was teetering on the edge. "That I got mad skills? Yup, he gave me the cliff notes version."

Rubbing her cheek, the blonde nodded. "I'm sorry."

A shrug. "Not your fault. 'Sides shit happens, what cha gonna do?"

"Andrew, why don't we let them talk?" Giles suggested, ushering the younger man out of the room with him, leaving the two females alone.

Uncomfortable silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

Uncomfortable silence followed by Andrew's ring tone of the Star Wars theme.

Deciding that someone should say something while they were still young, the Californian wet her lips. "First I--I just wanna say that as of right now I don't know what I'm gonna do. I thought that I'd ge--get your opinion and go from there. This is--well it's freaky and screwy an--and did I mention freaky?"

The ex-con sat down. "Definitely one for the books. Guess that bolt was all for you though since I'm flyin' solo."

Buffy snorted. "Yay me. Can I be--can we be non confrontationly for a while? I just don't have it in me to get upset anymore than I already am. And I know we haven't did the enemies thing for like ever, but this is so--it's so huge, and tempers might flare. There could be flaring."

"What? Ya think I'm gonna go off on how ya ruined my life or somethin'? I'm not a jerk...gimme some credit." The younger Slayer voiced. "Not like you planned this or set up some elaborate ruse to trick me. I got no plans to hit the roof over it. Point is; it's your body so do what cha want."

Frowning a bit, the blonde felt herself becoming defensive and she couldn't stop it. Damn hormones. "Does that mean you don't claim this child as yours?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well what are you saying? I mean I--I'm pregnant and it could be yours and yo--you don't care."

Who needed a Hellmouth for fucked up conversations these days. "I didn't say that either. What do ya want from me, B? It's not like I know what to do here. It's not like I go around knockin' chicks up whenever the mood hits. I'm just as weirded out as you are." She sighed, her fingers itching for a ciggy. "Aight so Will does the mojo and it's mine, cool. And then we...this is where ya fill in the blanks."

"I don't know." The eldest pouted. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't wanna do."

Faith leaned back, legs slightly spread as she planted her thick soled black boots on the carpet. "Try me."

Ooh boy. "I--I just want help. I don't wanna be alone in this. I know I have my friends, and I love them but it--it's not the same."

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, the brunette studied the other Slayer. She'd seen that always strong front crack a few times, but now it was actually slipping. Seeing Buffy be anythin' but self righteous and tough was a bit out of her comfort zone, but not 'cause she was scared of feelings. She liked feelings and she liked feeling feelings though she'd never own up to it. Fact was, the thought of havin' to be the leader is what cooled her jets. Makin' grand choices that affected lives wasn't her cup of tea. After tryin' it once she knew that it wasn't for her.

"I'm here." Was her simple reply. "I know jack of shit about babies. I'm not even sure I even like the lil shit machines but I'm here. Not one to shrug off responsibility anymore."

That is not what the pretty blonde had expected to hear. "Well thanks. It's...good." A beat. "Are you as shocked as I am?"

"Yup. Honestly I never planned on havin' kids. Never thought I'd be good enough for the whole shapin' someone else's life, considerin' how I fucked up my own. My mom was a violent drunk and my dad was never around. Not really the types one would call role models." The fugitive explained in a nonchalant manner. "But I'm here."

Buffy met her gaze; the more she tried to figure her out the more she came up confused. "Why? If you're so--so terrified why bother?"

Faith was stoic. "Cause...it's you. 'Cause..._my _dad wasn't around and it fucked me up."

"Oh." And just like that she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make her burst into tears. Again, damn hormones. "Um...wh--where are we?"

"What cha mean?"

"Well are we 'together' or--or are we cuddle pals or just...having a possibly floating baby?"

The younger of the two smiled, showing off her dimples. "Heh whatever you want, B. We can play house if you wanna...I got no problems with that."

An annoyed snort. "You seemed to after those days in the cave. You couldn't have gotten away from me fast enough."

"Thought it was what you wanted. Not like I wanted to hang around as you counted all the ways it was a big mistake." Itching at her eyebrow, she sighed. "You're the Queen of mixed signals, B. You hate me. You don't hate me. You hate me but wanna fuck me. I get that but still...doesn't come off in real life as good as it does on paper."

Buffy rolled her emerald eyes. She sounded like Spike. "I don't hate you. There was badness but that's in the past an--and we've grown. Changed. Okay so the cave sex was unexpected and kinda out of charactery for me but it was...nice. I guess I thought we'd at least talk about it afterwards but you bolted. And when you showed up to help with the Ka'Toth thingie you acted like nothin' had happened. What was I supposed to do?"

The Boston girl chuckled. "There's this new thing called talkin'...works wonders. Look Buffy I'll level with ya. I'm freaked over the whole magic kid thing but I'm gonna stick around cause it's the right thing to do. And...doin' right is this new thing I'm tryin'. We got down once and I wouldn't be against it happenin' again; you know me. But that's your call."

"Why is it my call?" She questioned, blinking rapidly.

"Cause you're new to the girl on girl road. I've rode that street before and know all the signs. 'Sides that was all impulse and after you've stressed it for the millionth time, you might change ya mind..." Her friend smirked. "You need to decide what cha want, really. But anyway, I guess we'll see what shakes loose in the comin' months. No need to be hasty; we've got bigger issues after all."

Wasn't that straight from the Slayer's mouth?

* * *

"Is this gonna stain anything? Cause I'm all out of _Resolve Stain Remover_." Andrew asked as he snacked on a toaster pastry. "Oh my god, burn stains are the _woooorst_!"

"Uh it shouldn't go kabloobie. Le--least I hope it doesn't." Willow admitted.

After she had returned from the store with the things she needed, everyone had gathered in Giles' study where the spell would take place. It was a simple one really; pour a sacred circle with the ancient dust, say a few words and poof. Literally. If the 'father' was anywhere near a light show would identify him...or in this case her.

So far the dust was down and Buffy sat in the middle of the circle with an olive branch in one hand and a weird symbol thingie in the other. Kennedy and Dawn were perched on the large oak wood desk, arms crossed as they watched Xander finish drawing runes on the floor with chalk. Giles stood near the window with an expression that was a cross between amusement and _please don't destroy my sanctuary_. For as skilled in the ways of witchery as Willow was (try saying that five times fast), mistakes did happen because magic was often volatile and uncontrollable.

"So I just stand here?" Faith inquired from her place by the door.

"Yep. The little tinkerbells should do all of the work, and it should be really pretty." The red head smiled, picking up her scroll. "Okay let's begin. _Athena Hecate, goddess of wisdom here my plea. Give us your guiding light. Cut through the blinding night. Champions, we beseech thee. Open the door, let loose the light_!"

A slow hum of wind entered the room, ruffling papers, hair and pages of books. Everyone concentrated on parts of the yellow dust as it begun to squirm and glitter like shimmery gold. They jumped up into the air, buzzing around Buffy's head like tiny fireflies, weaving in and out of the strands of her hair. A group gathered near her stomach in the shape of a small cyclone and she arched a brow, watching as they appeared to be exchanging information or something else just as odd.

And then like a troop of soldiers, they filed into single order, forming a long golden scepter of hocus-pocus. Without warning, the spell went into full effect, with the small rod of bugs pivoting straight for Faith, just as everyone kinda suspected it would. It hit her full force in the mid-section, making her stumble back a bit into the hall. For a moment she looked like a fairy, all glowy and shiny and fluttery.

Coughing, the brunette shook out her limbs as the sparkles started to diminish. "Ow..."

"And we have a winner!" Xander mused with a grin. "Faith, you _are _the father!"

"That's good though, right?" Dawn pried innocently. "I mean...better than some scaly demon thing."

The Brit nodded. "Yes, I should very well think so. Buffy?"

She tore her eyes away from the other Slayer, managing small smile. "Yeah, yeah. No more scaly demon thing."

"Aight, who's gonna offer me a cigar?" The brunette joked. "Giles? I know you probably got some nice Colombians stashed away."

He removed his glasses with a chortle. "I do not know if now is the uh, right time for celebration. We still have the matter of figuring out the Ka'Toth's motives. I do not believe this was a random instance."

Kennedy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You think he might come back for the baby?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't almost certain." He stated evenly. "I shall check the prophecies, and just hope nothing turns up."

Standing, the mother to be wrapped her arms around her waist. Not giving a reason or saying a word, she exited the study and moved into the living room. Sinking down onto the leather couch, she sighed and buried her head in her hands. For the millionth time since that fateful day, she wished that her mother were there to help her. Someone to guide her and offer their support...give some much needed advice. But it was just as she'd predicted from the moment she became a Slayer; she was still very much alone. After all what did any of them know about babies?

"Gonna keep it?"

Blinking, she wiped at her wet eyes. "I dunno. I'm open to suggestions."

Perching on the arm of the sofa, Faith drug a hand through her hair. She could so easily freak out right now; go off and do somethin' really stupid to mask the fear she was feelin'. But what would that solve? "Ya know, really don't wanna be the one who has all the cards this time. I know how this will end if I say somethin' you don't wanna hear."

The blonde shook her head. "This isn't slaying or taking young girls out for a drink. It's a--a life, an-and it's just as much yours as it is mine. I really do want your opinion 'cause right now, I'm totally blank."

"Aight. Keep it."

"Okay, um, why?"

She shrugged, not sure if she could explain her reasoning for that answer. "'Cause it's ours and...it'll _probably _never happen again. I mean I don't _plan _on gettin' anyone else pregnant." A pause. "I dunno. Just seems like somethin' we should hang on to."

"It's not gonna be easy. You know that right?" Buffy stared at the floor as the words _horribly hard_ came to mind.

Her body slumped forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "Yeah well, nothin' ever worth it is..."


	4. Principal Advice

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Reviews are love. So thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Four: Principal Advice

"Oddly cold for September, huh?" Kennedy said, attempting to make small talk. She hadn't really been surprised when Faith had tapped her to go patrolling after everything had quieted down. People like Willow and Buffy worked out their feelings by sharing, while they stabbed undead monsters. It was all relative really. "It used to be hot back home until about late October. Maybe it's global warming."

"Maybe." Faith's voice was low, as if she were in another state of mind.

"Or maybe a giant ninja cold-cocked mother nature upside her head and got her all crazed, there by messin' up the seasons."

"Maybe..."

The former Potential snorted, twirling her stake in her hands. "Earth to Faith. I know you have a lot on your mind but damn; what if something grabs me and drags me into a dark alley. What would you do?"

"I'd say _'Willow there is no time for crazy naked sex right now. Ken and I are hunting.' _" She flashed the other girl a grin. "I'm pickin' up what you're puttin' down it's just...ya know. This mornin' I was drinkin' Tequila in a dingy bar with Hector and Pedro without a care in the world. Now I'm thinkin' serious thoughts and that's just cruel."

"Yeah it's interesting. Man, a baby. I'm in shock and it's not even mine. You know before Giles found me and told me what I was or who I could be, I didn't really put much stock into like magic or whatever. I thought it was all card tricks and pullin' rabbits outta hats. Then I met Willow and everything changed." A beat. "Still you learn something new everyday. Has it sunk in yet?"

Pulling down her gray hoodie and adjusting the leather jacket she had over it, the older brunette shrugged. "More or less. Ask me later and I could be drownin' in it. But I guess it makes sense the Ka'Toth would pick B, she's the strong one."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm just the muscle..."

"What would you have done? I mean if you had found out you were pregnant too." Inquired the rich girl.

"Honestly? Freaked, gotten drunk and self destructed." A pause. "Kinda makes me think I have no right to be sayin' Buffy should keep it, ya know?"

Ken nodded. "Maybe but you can't help that you want it. I'd want mine...it's kinda knee-jerk for some people. Wonder what the master plan is though? I mean if he wanted someone strong why not just kidnap one of the younger Slayers?"

"Even a young Slayer still packs a pretty good punch. Nah, he needs somethin' helpless..." The Bostonian frowned as they rounded a corner. "Ugh let's talk about somethin' else. How are you and Red?"

"We are doing really good. She's the most amazing person I have ever met." A grin. "I love how cute and tongue tied she gets when she's nervous, and then how she'll turn on a dime and be all brave. I'm a very lucky woman."

Faith smiled and folded her arms over her chest, focusing more on the sound of her shoes on the pavement than the thoughts rolling along in her head. She'd often seen people like the female next to her, all wrapped up in the warmth of someone else. Never really figured that would be her place in the scheme of life. Whenever she felt the heat it was only for a night, sometimes only for an hour. And then bam it was over and she was cold again. Walking that isolated road between sex and control, where emotions and attachments need not apply.

It had been that way with Xander and with Robin. Get some and get gone, only Wood had been harder to shake than Xand. There were too many skeletons in her closet to allow someone inside. Too many voices in her head tellin' her to stay on the move. Too many ways to get hurt. Yeah it was a lonely way to live but it was better than fallin' without havin' someone to catch you. 'Sides look what happened the only time she actually cared about someone. He turned into a giant snake and got blown up.

"What time is it?"

"Um, almost two am. Wanna head back?"

She drug a hand through her hair, sighing. "I dunno. I was hopin' to at least get in one good slay. Better than gettin' wasted ya know?"

The rich girl nodded. "Yeah. Coming home drunk might not be the best message to send."

"Eh I dunno. My mom used to do it all the time and I turned out aight. In theory." She snickered, kicking a can out of her way.

The two girls rounded a building and Kennedy blinked as she was punched in the face without warning, She staggered back a little and frowned, rubbing her nose as a trio of vampires laughed. One stepped up and proclaimed himself the leader, saying his name was Duke. The other two didn't give names but altogether they looked like rejects from a bad eighties rock band.

"Oops did I hurt you, _Slayer_?" He laughed. "Good."

"Finally a little action." Faith smirked. "I was beginnin' to think you guys were hidin'."

"Who are you?" Asked red shirt vampire. "Another little girl who thinks she has super powers?"

She kept her grin. "Somethin' like that."

"You birds ain't so tough."

"Why don't cha come give us a kiss then?"

He snarled and stalked to her, only to be kicked hard in the stomach. As he lost his footing and fell into a trash bin, his two friends jumped into the action. Kennedy took on yellow shirt but Duke wanted the new arrival. He launched himself at Faith and grabbed her arm, bending it back at an odd angle. She simply grunted and punched him in the face, delivering a rough spin kick to his neck with the tip of her boot. He flew into a wall forehead first, the sound of the impact echoing through the quiet streets.

Before he could shake away the stupor, the fugitive struck him in the back. He turned quickly and grasped her ankle, twisting it and shoving her down onto the side walk. Advancing, he tried to pin her down but she countered, jarring her foot up under his chin, sending him crashing to the ground off balance. Flipping back upright, she shook the hair out of her face and produced her stake from the inside of her jacket. Leaning over him, she punched him forcefully in the eye as he tried to get up and then jammed the piece of wood into his chest, watching as he poofed into a cloud of dust.

"And he called himself a leader..." She snorted, cutting her big doe pair to her friend.

Kennedy had yellow shirt on the ropes as it were, hitting him repeatedly in the chest. The other vampire came up behind her but Faith swept his feet from under him, kicking him in the nose. He rolled away and got up, jolting her in the stomach and then the knee. She recovered quickly and slammed her foot into his chest, back flipping away when he latched onto it as well as hooking him in the jaw. Not able to stop himself, he crashed through the glass of a clothing store, setting off a series of loud alarms.

"That can't be good!" Kennedy yelled, back handing red shirt and then staking him. "Faith we gotta get outta here before you end up in Scotland Yard."

Frowning, the Bostonian leapt through the window and pushed her stake through his back, hitting his heart by default. He exploded with a shout and the two girls took off running, hearing the sirens as they filled the air. Adrenaline raced through their veins like fire, leaving a trail of sizzling footsteps in their wake. Killing things beat talking any day.

"Beer run?"

"I could drink."

---

_It's about this constant addiction  
About this greater demand  
As I reach for the laugh with only seconds left  
I'm getting deeper  
And did you say that you were happy  
'Cause I won't leave you alone  
I need the push to allude to things I have to say  
To what I have to say_

Lying on the fold out couch in the Summers' living room, Faith tapped her nails on the mattress to the song droning from the ear buds of her ipod. With the time difference and all it was hard to get to sleep, not that she could even if she wanted. Dustin' those vamps had took a bit of the edge off, and for once there was so much goin' on she didn't have time to be feelin' the double H's. Try as hard as she might, she just couldn't stop thinkin' bout the what ifs and the whats to come. Times like this a lil guidance from her vampire guardian Angel didn't sound half bad.

Too bad though that he was ass deep in an L.A. mini apocalypse and probably couldn't come to a phone.

Her thoughts were like broken shards of glass, stabbing from behind her eyes as if they were tryin' to escape. Maybe they were. Peace was a hard thing to come by for a murderer; she couldn't close her eyes without seeing the faces of the people she'd killed. But those were the breaks. The time for the crime. Yet life kept comin' up with more interestin' ways to screw her over.

Or fuck with her, and not in the fun handcuffs kinda way.

Itching at the scar on the left side of her neck, she saw a light pop on above her. Pausing the music, she listened as the sounds of retching filled the air, followed by soft sobbing. Debating on whether she wanted to throw herself into the hornet's nest, she sighed and crawled off the bed. Strolling upstairs, she made her way into Buffy's room and to the bathroom.

The blonde sat on the floor, crouched over the toilet with her head resting on her arm. She looked up with watery eyes and an expression laced with underlying blame.

Faith pressed her lips together and moved to the sink, plucking down a wash cloth. She ran cold water over it and then leaned over the other girl, smoothing it gently across her hot face. "Jesus, B, you're burnin' up. Do you need a doc or somethin'?"

"No. Giles said it's all...normal." She whispered in slight relief, reaching up and giving the commode a flush. "I hate this. I--I hate it so much." Tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting her tank top.

"Anythin' I can do?"

"Can you make me not pregnant?"

"Yeah. But punchin' ya in the stomach a few times would make us even more frosty than we already are."

"Right now even I can't be sure of that."

The brunette smiled. "Where's the girl who's kicked my ass several times? Who got stabbed in the gut yet kept on fightin'? Don't tell me she's gonna let a lil mornin' sickness knock her down."

The Californian scoffed. "Take the worst hang over you've ever had, put your head in a blender and then you'll see how I feel." Exhaling deeply, she slowly pulled herself onto her feet and wiped her face. "God I just wanna die...again."

"Eh don't be so dramatic. Chicks go through this all the time. Granted not with a magic baby but you get me." The ex con righted herself, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Aight. Guess I better start actin' like a papa to be."

Buffy arched a brow, then gasped when the younger female started undressing her. "I'm so not in the mood that I'm on another planet where moods don't exist. I may never be in the mood again."

A laugh. "Relax Blondie this is strictly lust free. I just think you'd feel better if you were wearin' less." She yanked her tank over her head and dropped it to the floor. Sinking to one knee, she shimmed down the matching bottoms but left the trimmed in lace panties. "_Nice_. Red looks good on you, B."

The blonde blushed, remembering all too well the last time those dark eyes were looking up at her with hints of amusement and desire. Faith winked and stood, using the wet cloth to wipe it over the older Slayer's arms, breasts and stomach. Buffy was surprised to find her so delicate and letting this new side show. She knew Faith prided herself on being a like a wall, unflinching to the surroundings around her. In the past she'd considered her flat or one-dimensional but over the years she'd learned the brunette was probably more circley than any of them.

Noticing her friend's look, she chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. Okay, something. I guess I'll never get used to you being non grr with me."

"Heh well sometimes I had to patch Robin up after fights. He says I have a knack for the healin'."

"Sexual?"

"Not since that night in your bed. Got my kicks from people who wouldn't make a big deal outta it later on."

She nodded slowly. "Well, thanks for the um...the sponge bath. I'm gonna go try to sleep now." She turned, then groaned as her stomach dropped. "Oh god. Not again. Kill meee."

"I would but the thrill is gone. C'mere..." With one quick motion, she was scooped up into strong arms.

Normally Buffy would have protested being coddled like a kid, but this time it wasn't so bad. Her hormones had her feeling like a crazy person. Her thoughts had her feeling like a horrible person, and her emotions had her feeling like a love starved puppy person. And she was supposed to take nine months of this crap? When you thought about it babies really were like space aliens 'cause they could make you do things you'd never normally do. Eat fifteen bbq wings mixed with sardines, and still have room for sour cream topped sausage. Okay best not to think of those now; she didn't wanna yack on Faith's feet.

Speaking of Faith; comfy and snuggly.

The brunette placed her back in bed and then perched on the edge, patting her thigh. "Want a cracker or somethin'?"

A smile. "No I-I'm good. Thank you."

"Aight. Gimme a holla if ya need me." Grinning, she headed to the door but stopped when something on the vanity caught her eye. It was a small balled up piece of paper, almost like trash. Picking it up, she smoothed it out. "What's this?"

Buffy pulled the sheets up over her naked chest. "The sonogram from Doctor Insano." Her green eyes watched as Faith tilted it this way and that, then got the smallest of smiles on her full lips. "Yo--you can tell where it is?"

The Bostonian shrugged. "Got pretty good at those eye spy kinda mags in the joint." Placing it back onto the dresser, she slipped through the doorway. "Later."

"...later." Resting her head to the pillow, she tried to go back to sleep. She tried to pretend none of this mattered. She tried to not see that small smile in her mind that meant such big things.

---

"Wood, speaking."

"Faith, callin'."

"Ahh. So is this a _'I got to London safely'_ call or a _'I just dusted a few vamps without a hot guy in sight' _call...?"

"Heh this is a _'I found out that I knocked Buffy up'_ call."

The handsome Robin Wood blinked and glanced at his phone, giving it a little shake. "What? Excuse me? Run that by me again please because I think _the network_ played hookie for a moment."

She smirked, rolling over onto her stomach. "Damn dude. For what they charge you should look into that." A beat. "Aight so here's the funny. A couple of months ago when we were in Cleveland, we danced with this demon thing. Long story short it did it's mojo and B's havin' my kid."

"How about we do long story long this time?" He inquired, quite confused. "Because what you are saying is not psychically possible. And I would know, I'm a former Principal."

A chuckle. "That's it in a screwed up nutshell really. Somethin' bout energy and fertility, and a lot of other stuff that Giles could explain better than me. Point; Buffy is very much pregnant and it's very much mine."

"Wow. You really are wicked cool." He sighed a little. "So what are you going to do? I don't really see you changing diapers but stranger things have happened. Case in point."

"I dunno. B is all sick and shit, cursin' the lack of penis that got her in trouble. Which would be me I suppose. She's freaked so I'm gonna hang, try to soothe the beast." Her gaze drifted upstairs. "This is a total mind job, and it's just the beginnin'."

"And how are you doing?"

"Five by five, boss."

He snorted. "Seriously?"

She thought on that for a second. "I'm--I'm...I dunno what I am. Dunno if this is my sitch, but the weird thing is? Apart of me kinda wants to find out."

He smiled. "I'm going to make you angry now, just fyi. Do you wanna find out because you do or because it's Buffy?"

Stoic. "Buffy. I can admit it without slammin' the phone through the wall. Ya know she gets in your head and that's it. You're fucked." A pause. "I used to wonder why Angel would get so bat shit when it came to her, but somewhere inside I knew. She gets in deep, cuts like a razor and you're happy to bleed."

The black man switched the receiver to his other ear. "Can I suggest a bandaid then?"

Heh. "I know what you're sayin' and chill, aight. I got my armor on."

"With as hard as she hits it'll be dented in no time." He quipped. "But I'm proud of you Faith for standing up to your responsibilities. Some people--or rather some men would do otherwise."

The brunette picked dirt from under her nails. "Like I keep tellin' people, I play for the good guys now. 'Sides Angel told me that you can never stop fightin', and runnin' away when the hard gets tough would be doin' that." A pause. "And ya know I never had a dad--that pretty much sucked. So, got any advice for a new daddy to be?"

Wood snickered, surprised she seemed to be taking everything in stride. "Isn't that what the internet is for? Hmm let's see...if I had to say anything it would be...put him or her first. My mother put her _calling _before me and as you can tell, I never got over it. A child needs to feel loved, they need to know they are the center of your universe. My mother loved me with her dying breath, but the mission is what mattered." His voice grew softer, more somber. "And because of her mission, I can't be sure her love was unconditional. No child should grow up with that uncertainty."

Faith sat up straight, feeling a throb of fear flare in her stomach. So many ways to screw someone up. So many ways to turn an innocent soul into a giant monster. "Love conquers all then, ay?"

"No. But it helps immeasurably. I know it's hard; to think of loving someone and letting someone in. But a baby is different. A baby is apart of you...couldn't be here without you. And no matter what you may be feeling right now, I'm sure things will change when you hold it and see it."

"Speakin' from experience?"

"Not yet. But someday."

"Later, Wood."

"Later, Faith."


	5. Smells Like

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

Chapter Five: Smells Like...

For the next few days, things were commonly routine for everyone involved. Former Potentials were trained, Dawn did the learning thing while Andrew did the annoying man thing, Giles played the surrogate father whenever he was needed and Willow went into best friend over drive. Poor Buffy of course spent most of her time either in the bathroom or lying down, or lying down in the bathroom. Something about the cold tiles made her feel a tad bit better. And maybe it helped just a little that Faith was being very supportive, sitting with her while she gagged and did other disgusting things she never knew her body was capable of.

Although the fear was never far from her mind, having people around her did make it better. A little.

It was weird though. She got the feeling that the brunette was projecting this 'cool with it persona' to spare her feelings, and that was strange in the realm of things that were strange. Then again a small part of her wondered if she honestly was cool with it. _That smile_ hadn't left her thoughts; it had been very tiny but it had been the most genuine show of emotion from Faith that she could remember since she'd seen her get impaled back in Sunnydale. Faith was all about hiding who she really was and in that moment, the facade slipped just a bit.

It'd been odd but kinda comforting. Kinda.

With a loud yawn she woke up and stretched, glancing to the new clock Xander had put on her dresser. He had removed the alarm thingie so it was safe, for now anyway. Noting the time as noon, she slowly sat up and realized for the first time in months she didn't feel the urge to throw up. Her head was a bit achy and she really had to use the restroom, but that bubbly feeling that usually simmered in her stomach was gone.

Moving like a snail, she crept to the toilet and did her business, then washed her hands. She'd taken to sleeping in nothing but undies since the sheets felt so good to her warm skin. Glancing down at her breasts, she noticed that they were rounder and fuller. Normally that would have been a great thing but because they were so sore she didn't feel like celebrating the extra boobage. Grabbing a robe from the back of the door, she slipped it on and then stopped. That was when it hit her.

That smell. That amazing smell that did not make her wanna hurl three ways to Sunday. What was it?

Hurrying down the stairs, she rounded a corner to find Faith sitting Indian style on the couch, playing Andrew's X-Box. On the table in front of her was a Big Mac and fries, which she snacked on as she cursed the man on the screen who missed the target he was shooting at. Buffy was across the room in seconds flat, plopping down beside her with wide eyes. The brunette arched a brow and waved a hand in front of her face when she didn't reply to the greeting she gave. Then she noticed what she was staring so intensely at.

Faith picked up the little red carton. "Do you want some?" She barely had time to take her fingers back before the mother to be was scarfing them down. "Whoa, slow ya roll, B. Don't want cha gettin' sick on my bed."

"Oh my god. These are the best fries I have ever had. Ever!" The blonde closed her eyes and savored them. "And I don't feel sick!"

"Heh good. Want some of the burger too?"

"Ugh, no. Just the fries."

A nod. "Aight. Looks like fries and crackers will be your diet for a while."

She licked the salt off her fingers. "Better than the all air diet." A beat. "Um, so I've been meaning to ask you, is Robin gonna stay in Mexico?"

"Looks like it." The brunette saved the game and then turned it off, laying the controller on the floor. "The senoritas love him and down there he can play big bad vampire killer til the cows come home. He'll be aight."

Buffy pulled her legs under her. "Do you miss him? I--I mean you guys must have gotten close while you were there."

Faith smirked and took a big bite of her burger. She was fishing. "Oh yeah, tons. He's the wind beneath my wings." Laughing at the look she got, she winked. "Wood's a good guy and he had my back, but it's not like I love him or anythin'. Yeah we chilled together but I was walkin' my road alone. I'd have did my thing with or without him."

"Why didn't you two...ya know...be a couple?"

"He's not really my type."

"Riight. Handsome and smart isn't your type."

"Nope. Like my guys tiny and blonde..."

The blonde hit her shoulder. "I'm not tiny! And before you say anything, yes I am conceited enough to think you were talking about me." Next she was pouting into an empty carton. "No more fries. No more golden deliciousness for me to enjoy."

A brow arched. "Do you want me to go get you some mo--"

"Yes!" She interrupted before the sentence was finished. "Please."

Faith chuckled and stood, stretching. Not how she saw herself spendin' her demon fightin' free time, but it worked. "Aight _mama_, sit tight." Putting on her shoes, she grabbed up her jean jacket and strolled out the door just as Xander was coming in. "Sup? Be careful, if you smell like fries she might bite you."

He blinked, watching her head for the elevator. "Is that some weird Slayer code I don't understand? And here I thought I was gettin' cooler."

His friend giggled, patting the spot beside her. "No. It's just I found something I can eat without turning nine shades of green."

"That's great, Buff." He sat down. "Glad things seem to be looking up for you."

"Yeah, morning sickness is such a drag." The Californian frowned.

"Is it just me or is it freezin' in here?"

"It's you. I need the cold or I'll get heat stroke because the little ladies in my body that are usually normal, are now ragin' bitches."

The handsome young man snickered. "You know I wish Anya were here. I miss the way she would say the wrong thing at the wrong moment and make everyone feel uncomfortable. She would have a field day with this." He grinned. "So how are you and Faith doing?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Okay I guess. We haven't punched each other in the face so that's a plus. I'm kinda surprised by how...laid back she's being...with everythin'."

He adjusted his eye patch. "Yeah she does appear to be making with the calm more than usual. I don't know what I would do if I got someone pregnant. Probably go into a corner and cry, or possibly faint."

Buffy offered up a thoughtful smile. "I'm sure deep down she's all break downy but she'd never let us see that. Honestly I'm glad--I don't think I'd be as _okay_ if she were getting all destructive. But she--she's been nice."

"Never thought I would be sayin' this but, she's a good person. Yes she took my virginity and made me feel cheap, and also tried to choke me but I'm tryin' to focus on the good these days." A beat. "Besides if Spike can get a soul and not be a bastard anymore, I'm sure her reforminess is genuine."

"I don't like doubt her sanity, well not anymore. It's just the whole baby thing. I'm so scared..." She revealed. "...and most new mothers are all zippity do da. Makes me feel guilty for being freaked."

He studied her for a moment. "Would you be more alright if the baby were Angel's or Riley's? Or Spike's for that matter."

"Of course not. Pregnant by vampires is just--blah, and Riley would have probably been after me to marry him. Which would have been so much wrongness." A sigh. "As totally crazy as it sounds, it's better this way. There's stuff but not _stuff_."

Xander gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Well as long as there is no _stuff_ I think we'll all be okay. Might be neat you know? Cool Uncle demon fighting Xander with the bad ass eye patch. Little guy is gonna need me to help teach him about women or build a tree house with. Actually I hope he sticks to the tree house idea; I'd give horrible advice about women."

Laughing, his good friend rubbed her temples. "What if I have a girl?"

"Ahh, then I will teach her how to spot the bad apples." He grinned. "And how to do the Snoopy dance."

"He or she will be very lucky to have you."

"You too, Buff. You're gonna be a great mom."

She made a face. "Eh I dunno about that."

"C'mon. You are the most selfless person that I know. You are always puttin' everyone before yourself, even the entire world. I know you are gonna love this kid more than any kid has ever been loved before." Smiling, he shifted in place. "Listen to eye patch man, he'd never steer ya wrong."

With teary eyes, she leaned over and gave him a big hug. It was uncanny how he always knew what she needed to hear when she needed to hear it. "Thank you."

He returned the hug. "It's what I'm here for, oh well besides fixin' stuff."

* * *

Kylie Minogue's _Red Blooded Woman_ was playing from the over head speakers of the bookstore. Clad in a small black wife beater and matching tight jeans, Faith hooked her fingers into the band of her studded belt and glanced around. She scratched at the tattoo on her arm and sighed, stepping back when Willow breezed by her with a small basket full of books. It had been the red head's idea for them to do a little shopping while Buffy's good mood was still there. Who knew when the sickies would come back and she would be forced to hide from every smell known to man?

A few of the new Slayers had opted to come along for the trip, and of course Kennedy was in the mix. They were all spread about the mall and behaving, or so they claimed anyway. And where was their fearless leader? Well she'd popped away to the food court for more fries. Giles suspected it was the salt that made her able to consume so many, which meant early morning fry runs were in the cards. Most likely for whoever happened to be around at that moment.

"What cha buyin', Red?" The brunette inquired, idly looking at a Stephen King novel.

"Hm? Oh ju--just some mommy books for the mommy to be." Willow smiled and showed off her articles. "We're all gonna need to know all we can."

"Sweet." Was her reply. "Do they make any female daddy to be books?"

"Not so much."

"Damn. Figures."

"Mi--Miss, I'm sorry but you can't bring those in here." A freckled face young man said to the girl at the entrance. "No food in the store."

Buffy frowned at the teenager, and swallowed the bits in her mouth. "Look you--you little you. I am pregnant and these fries are the _only_ thing that I have had to eat in nearly three months! I am starving, and if you don't let me eat these I will kill you!"

He blinked; she looked serious. "Um...well uh as--as long as you don't spill anything."

She smiled all cute. "Don't plan to." Stepping past him, she strolled over to her friends. "Hi. Ooh books. Books for me?"

"Yep." The Wicca wiggled her brows. "I have some new agey stuff that deals with relaxing oils, and the time honored classic _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. We are gonna be rollin' in the baby knowledge like playful puppies on a blanket made of teddy bears."

"Wow. Neat." The older Slayer chuckled, cutting her eyes to Faith. "You look bored. You can take off if you want."

"I'm aight. Never really got into the whole readin' thing." She admitted with a shrug. "Sides someone has to stay here to make sure you don't beat up helpless employees."

The older female tried to keep her face blank. "But...he tried to take my food. More than that, he tried to take the _baby's_ food. He--he was goin' to take food from a baby. Like Mr. Burns."

Faith snickered. "Damn him then." A beat. "Is that my hoodie?"

"Oh um, yes. I--I--it was lying on the back of the couch and it's so soft." Smoothing a hand over the dark material, the pretty blonde chewed on her bottom lip. Putting it on had been totally spur of the moment. "And it smells like you...which...is a nice smell. It doesn't make me get all nausea."

"So I don't make ya sick, good to know." Faith smirked with amusement.

The mother to be smiled. "Do you mind if I wear it?"

"Nope. Knock yourself out." She checked her watch. "Man, time has flew by. Won't this place be closin' in a few?"

"Yeah. We should pay for these and head out." Willow responded, heading to the cashier. "The others are supposed to meet us at the side entrance."

After paying for their things, the trio chatted and strolled past closing shops, making their way to the exit. They stepped outside into the cool air, but only the witch seemed to notice it the most. She adjusted the beige scarf with a small _woo_, then hooked her arm through her best friend's. "Ready for an all night book-a-thon?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"You're evil."

"So I've been told. But I always get better."

Giggling, they kept walking, heading towards the white van across the parking lot. Just as they passed a small area where the dumpsters were encased, a group of about eight people stepped out in front of them. Four men and four women. All vampires.

Frowning, the eldest Slayer scanned over them. "What's this? Mall security come to check our bags to make sure we didn't steal?"

"Hope they don't check my pockets." Faith joked, cracking her knuckles. "I'll handle 'em."

"I can help." Buffy narrowed her brows.

"Buffy, yo--you can't fight." Willow sent her a look. "What if it hurts the b-a-b-y?"

"Pretty sure they can spell, Will." She scoffed.

A vampire with blue hair raised a finger, his eyes completely white and glazed over. "We've come for the Vessel."

"Give us the Vessel." Said another with an arm full of tattoos.

The Wicca wet her lips. "I--I think they are being controlled. I feel something off--well more so than usual."

"Can you fix it?" The Californian inquired, not liking where this was going.

"Doubt it would do much good." The brunette voiced as they were surrounded. "Even normal vamps are a pain in the ass."

"Give us the Vessel." Hissed another with more enthusiasm.

Buffy pouted. "You guys wouldn't be talkin' about that Nine Inch Nails cd, would ya?" When they advanced a bit, fingers pointing at her, she nodded. "Didn't think so. Jeepers."


	6. Protecting The Vessel

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** The italics are a dream. Also this chapter is dedicated to deluxcookies; thank you. :)

Chapter Six: Protecting The Vessel

Buffy wet her lips and gazed around at the dazed yet ready for action monsters. Guess this meant Ka'Toth or whoever pulling the strings was giving a firm yank. Although most figured the whole pregnancy thing was part of a bigger plan, this sealed the deal. Someone was after her and the baby, but the only question was why? What use could they have for a human child? And was it really in fact human? Sounded like Giles was gonna have to live in the books for a while.

She took a deep breath and zipped up the hoodie, wishing she'd brought a stake. Her eyes took in the area; a wooden clothes hanger would probably work just as well as Mr. Pointy.

"The Vessel." Blue hair repeated. "Give it to us or we will kill you."

Faith stepped to the front line hugging her mid-section. "She's not a _vessel_ and she's not goin' anywhere with you chumps. Aight? So hit the bricks before I dust your stupid lookin' asses."

"You can't stop what's to come." A female remarked. "They will have the Vessel and the world will bow to its knees."

"Blah blah blah." Willow shook her head. "We've been through like seven apocalypses already, one that destroyed our entire town. We're a little harder to freak out nowadays."

She gave an evil smile, and they realized with crystal clarity that unlike the others, she wasn't being controlled. "Those were nothing. Insects. Drones preparing the world for the awakening." A beat. "The Vessel is not to be harmed. Kill the others."

As the gang of vampires inched in for the kill, Kennedy and the other Slayers burst through the side doors. The Wicca grinned at seeing her girlfriend and then tapped her temples. "Telepathy. Gotta love it."

"What do we have here?" Asked the wealthy young woman. "You guys havin' a party without us?"

"Something like that." Buffy kept her eyes on the evil female.

"Get away from my sister." Dawn growled in her best intimidating voice.

"I'd say the odds are in our favor." Rona remarked, quickly putting her dreads up in a pony tail. "Six Slayers against eight assholes."

"These guys are dust." Vi reached down and yanked a stake from the holster strapped to her ankle.

Faith glanced to Buffy, then Kennedy. "They want B."

She didn't have to say anything else. "Got cha."

"Take them all." Girl vampire laughed.

With those three words it was on. Rona, Vi, Caridad and Faith leapt into action, kicking and punching at their opponents. The smaller red head jumped into the air, doing a split kick that hit the two monsters on either side of her. Rona back handed Blue hair across the face before hitting him in the side, knocking him into the wooden fence that protected the dumpsters. Caridad stumbled as she was slapped into a car, then grabbed Tattooed and kneed him in the groin, shoving him into a nearby tree.

Faith round housed the two in front of her, striking a third when she tried to dart past. She latched onto her arm and jerked it up roughly, hearing the bones cracked. As she let out a howl, she used that impressive Slayer strength to toss her towards the fence, watching as she was caught on a wooden spike before bursting into ashes.

"Unacceptable." The black haired vampire murmured. She was the only one who hadn't engaged in the fight. Reaching behind her, she whipped out a long rifle and pointed it at Buffy, firing.

"Buffy look out!" Dawn yelled, shoving her out of the way. "Ahh!"

"Dawn!" The blonde shouted.

"Ooh..." She touched her ass, pulling out the small tranq dart. "Uh oh." Sliding to the ground, she passed out.

Willow helped her sister drag her back a few yards, so that she wouldn't accidentally get hurt. She was ready to make with the magics if anything bigger came up. But so far everyone appeared to have it under control. She could also tell that Buffy was dying to kick some ass, but at this point she might just end up puking on someone. Dropping to her knees, she watched as the original Slayer put the former Key's head in her lap.

"Hey, least they don't want you dead."

"Yay?"

While Caridad, Rona and Vi continued to battle the vampire before them, Faith took on another two. She motioned for Kennedy and the brunette delivered a hard upper cut to the bulky guy on her left, knocking him off balance. Kicking his friend in the chest, she caught the stake that Vi tossed her and slammed it into the chest of the bulky guy, dusting him.

The Boston girl grunted as she punched the Asian woman forcefully, dropping her to the cement like a fly. She stomped her in the throat, yanked up one of those wood hangers and jabbed it into her heart, killing her. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her attention to Miss. Thang, who just watched while everyone else rumbled. "Too pretty to fight...?"

The vamp smirked. "Alana. Call me Alana. And you want some, come and get it."

Faith grinned; any other time and a broad like this would have been her kinda girl. Stalking up to her, she threw a series of blows only to find them blocked. Alana then punched her so hard in the face that she was rendered to one knee in surprise. Bitch hit like _The Beast_! Laughing, she kicked the brunette onto her back and brought her foot down fast, but Faith rolled to the side before it crushed her ribs. She jumped up and socked the leader with a scissor kick, wincing when a random fist connected with her side.

Alana jutted her open palm into Faith's chest, sending her tumbling back to the cold concrete. Her black eyes flashed anger as the rest of her crew were taken out. "This isn't over, _Slayers_." She directed her attention to Buffy. "We will have the Vessel one way or another. And there is nothing you can do to stop us." Grinning, she turned and took off running.

Kennedy acted as if to follow but felt a hand on her arm to stay her. She looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend with an expression that said that would be a bad idea right now. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

Buffy scowled and laid Dawn down gently before standing. "What the hell? I could have helped you know."

"We had it under control." Faith voiced, her back to the blonde. "Sides I don't think layin' the smack down would be good for you right now."

A pout. "I was afraid you'd say that. But I'm pregnant not retarded. I died two times and yet here I am--see?" When the brunette didn't turn, she strolled up to her and jerked her around, then blinked. "Your face."

"Heh thanks." She snickered, touching the blooming bruise. "It'll heal."

"I--I didn't know you got hit that hard." The blonde gently reached up and caressed her cheek without much thought. She smoothed her fingers along the silky skin, softly rubbing her thumb back and forth."Thanks...for having my back."

Her friend smiled. "No problem. All about the good deeds. C'mon, we should go tell Giles the what's what."

* * *

Two hours after explaining the vampire attack to Giles nine times, Buffy sat in the window seat, sipping from a can of Sprite. Only clear liquids with no caffeine for the next six months. Bye bye coffee and coffee related beverages. Anyway though Dawn was feeling better but her ass would probably be numb for a while. It was funny since it hadn't happened to her and no one had gotten seriously hurt. It was probable however that things would only get worse before they got better.

Running a hand through her golden strands, she sat the now empty can onto the floor and smiled to herself. Thinking about Faith sometimes caused that reaction. Although she did not want to admit it to anyone, even herself, seeing her take charge like she had did earlier was more than a major turn on. Oh it was a turn on of the highest degree, with that little crunchie munchie stuff on top that tasted _so_ good. But it was also comforting.

Here was a girl after all that had almost destroyed everything she loved once upon a time. A girl she'd nearly killed; fighting to protect her. Caring about her and offering her support in one of the biggest issues that would probably ever come up in her life. It reminded her of what they could have been had the badness not screwed everything up.

As for this Vessel business, Giles was looking into it and from the number of _dear lords_ he kept muttering, he either wasn't finding anything good or anything at all. She voted for nothing at all.

The bathroom door opened and Faith stepped out, followed by a cloud of steam. She tossed her towel into the hamper and jogged down the stairs dressed in boy shorts and a plain baby tee. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail. Stretching, she moved over to the unfolded sofa bed and sat down, cutting her big doe eyes to the other Slayer. "Sup?"

"Hey. How's your jaw?" Buffy inquired, even though the mark had already started fading.

"Five by five." A beat. "Weird though. Never had a vamp hit like that 'cept Kakistos, and he was a big bitch. Giles is probably right--she was mojo'd up."

Clearing her throat, she got up and tip toed to the couch, sitting down beside her friend. "Um, I--I think we should talk some more." Watching the brunette do that cute head tilt she did, she smiled. "I--I don't want you gettin' hurt because of me."

"It's just a slap, B." The brunette chuckled. "I've had worse, trust me. Angelus beat the shit outta me when I was tryin' to help Angel. 'Sides what was I supposed to do? Let the chick get her hands on you?"

"No it--it's just..." Trailing off, she exhaled deeply. "You're helping me so much an--and I think I'm needing it now. I don't want anything to happen to you."

A grin. "Don't worry, it won't. I may act like Superman but I know when kryptonite is around. Still, I'm not just gonna sit around while these dick heads fuck with you and the baby." A pause. "Dads...take care of their families."

Buffy went with her impulse and planted a kiss to her well cheek. "Thanks for makin' all this easier. Now, are you really all yippie skippie with things? Ya know you can be upset or put out. It's okay."

The ex-con itched at her tattoo. "I'm dealin'. The way I see it is, this kid didn't ask to be made, so it shouldn't have to pay for anythin'. I know how it feels to be unwanted; makes ya wanna kill yourself. I might be a lot of things but that kinda person ain't one of them. Don't they say anyway that people from broken homes try not to repeat the past?"

"Yeah. Well I think you're gonna be good 'dad', better than mine."

"Let's hope I'm better than mine too."

A silence fell over them next as each girl drifted into her own little realm of thoughts. And each set of thoughts were on the same exact thing.

"I'm glad you're here." Buffy whispered lightly. "I--I know in the past I might have acted shirty to you, and well you kinda deserved it. But in spite of all we have been through you're here. For me. For..._us_. Thank you."

Faith tucked hair behind the other girl's ear. "You're welcome. I dunno what's gonna happen, B. What the whole Vessel shit is, but I'm gonna be here. It's probably gonna be hard and I might skip out for a while, but no worries cause I'll always come back. 'Sides, not like you got yourself in this situation."

"Hah, well that's debatable." A beat. "So we're really doing this? Being parents?"

"Yup, guess so. I mean we've been up against a lot of shit. Demons, vampires, each other. How hard can one little kid be?" The brunette joked.

"Dawn bit people. She was a terror."

"Heh I was too. I kicked strangers."

"We're a little screwed."

"Lil bit, yeah."

* * *

_Buffy groaned and slowly touched her forehead, thankful that she didn't feel any wetness. It was pitch black but she was pretty sure the weight on top of her was Faith, because the brunette had tackled her just before the ceiling fell in. She could hear Giles' words in her head of 'the cave is perfectly safe' and 'you'll be done in ten minutes'; man she couldn't wait to get back and punch him in the stomach. _

_Needless to say the cave had not been perfectly safe. More like perfectly a death trap when it came to killing the giant moth creature that wouldn't sit still. Three times knocking it into the wall and a rumble started that shock the very Earth itself. Next thing she knew, rocks the size of tires were falling and she was running for her third life. With Faith of course. The opening had been in sight when suddenly she'd been on the ground and darkness descended like a crashing wave._

_They were trapped. They were trapped like beady eyed little rats looking for cheese._

_"Ugh..." She coughed. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah." The brunette murmured, her face in the blonde's neck. "You?"_

_"I think so." A beat. "Um...can you get off me for a second?"_

_Faith laughed but sat up, frowning when she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "What now?"_

_"There should be a flashlight somewhere." She began to feel around. "What's this?"_

_"My thigh..."_

_"Sorry."_

_The brunette smirked. "Aight Willow taught me a trick for a just in case that might work." Digging into the pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a small vial and tossed it in what she hoped was the direction of the wall. "Fiat lux!"_

_Big green eyes watched as bright orange light flared to life. "Ho--how did you do that? And why didn't Will show it to me?"_

_"Cause you're a spaz who'd probably mess it up, yo." The fugitive stood and dusted off her jeans. "Not sure how long it'll last, but when we don't return to Slayer Com One someone is bound to come lookin'. Guess we just gotta sit tight."_

_"Are you kidding me? We could probably move..." Trailing off, the blonde stared at the thick boulders in their way. "...well we could try. It would take a while but if we--we do it together it'll work."_

_The brunette eyed her. "Scared to be stuck with me? In case ya forgot, I got over the crazy."_

_The former Sunnydale resident folded her arms over her chest. "I know that. I just don't like caves. What if there are bats? We could get bat hair." A pause. "Not to mention we have no food or--or water. I don't wanna end up a skeleton that someone digs up a hundred years from now, calling it Bufficus Slayercus."_

_Chuckling, the other female motioned to her back pack. "I got some already heated hot pockets I stole from Andrew and a bottled water. Help yourself."_

_"Since when are you miss plan ahead?"_

_"Ain't. I just like hot pockets."_

_"What else is in there?"_

_"Smokes. My ipod. A change of clothes just in case we got all gooey."_

_Pulling her knees up to her chin, the eldest pouted. "Wh--what's wrong with me? I--I didn't bring any of that stuff. I wasn't thinking, and now we're stuck." She sighed deeply. "Things have just been so crazy you know? With all the arriving Slayers and the moving and the planning...ugh! I'm just so blah."_

_A grin. "Well looks like you're gettin' a vacation one way or another now."_

"Ahh! My tongue!" A screech cut through the quiet, and Buffy jerked awake, looking around her bedroom. It was Andrew, of course. "That hot pocket burnt my tongue! Oh cru-elle world!"

"Faith!" Buffy shouted.

"What?" Her friend yelled back.

"If you killed Andrew it would totally be okay! Self defense even!"

"I'm on it!"

The last thing the older Slayer heard was the annoying man screaming. She laughed and closed her eyes once again.


	7. Warming Up

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** The italics are a dream, also this chapter contains sex between two females; if I should change the rating to mature now let me know. I haven't posted here since the rating system changed so I'm not sure . Thank you for all the reviews everyone!

Chapter Seven: Warming Up

Sitting on a stool at the bar with a laptop in front of her, Faith nodded her head to the sounds of _Dirtbag_ by Brad Sucks as it filtered from the small speakers. Although computers weren't her thing, she had managed to type in the word 'pregnancy' and find a pretty suitable website for all her surfing needs. Though most of the stuff she was reading either didn't make sense or sounded kinda gross. Still doing a little was better than being accused of doing nothing.

Wiping the crumbles on her fingers on a nearby napkin, she arched a brow and slowly looked behind her. Andrew was standing in her space, spying over her shoulder with big round blue eyes. She itched at the back of her head, then poked him in the chest. "Yo? What's your deal?"

Rubbing the now sore spot, he shrugged. "I...was just briefly giving what you are looking at a read through. Isn't the miracle of life a wonderful thing? Filled with joy and merriment that everyone can share in?"

"Okay." Deadpan. "But could ya step off a bit? I don't like people breathin' down my neck."

"Sorry. It's just...yay a baby! A little bouncing bundle of smooshie face!" He grinned widely. "There is _a lot_ that you have to do before the big day arrives. Like..." Tilting his head to the side, he rattled off a few things. "...deciding where you will live so you can do the nursery, thinking of names, and of course the baby shower which is like a _total_right of passage. If you register some place good you'll get all the stuff you need and won't have to shill out a dime!"

She studied him for a moment. As weird as he was, he did seem to know things other guys didn't, and that might come in handy in certain situations. "Aight Giles jr, since you are obviously dying to help, you can gimme a crash course on dad shit."

"Oh my god! That would be awesome!" He squealed. "Okay, okay. Move over bacon so that I can sizzle and print out everything you will need to be the best father ever! _Ever_!"

The brunette snorted but handed over the laptop, watching as he happily scampered over to the sofa. He did make a good point however about the living arrangements and all that jazz. She couldn't just plop down anywhere all willy nilly, being a fugitive or whatever. Maybe it was time to finally take Willow and Giles up on that new life they claimed they could conjure up for her. Couldn't hurt to have an id and passport that was legit for those just in case situations.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she sighed and stood, crossing the hall into Giles' apartment. She walked down the hall and into the study to find the man in question sitting at his desk, surrounded by books. His glasses hung from between his fingers as he frowned, cursing lowly under his breath.

"Take it you aren't makin' any head way?" She asked with a small smile.

"Not especially, no." He replied in annoyance. "I've found several passages that uh mention something about a vessel but nothing in the manner in which we need. I'm afraid we are still at square one."

She nodded. "Um, remember that thing you and Red offered to do for me? The new identity crap? Is the offer still on the table?"

"Of course." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure that Willow can procure a set of legal looking documents for you with no trouble at all."

"Wicked." A beat. "I just figure ya know, with B bein' knocked up and me the daddy, I should stick around for a while."

The Brit smiled proudly. "That sounds wonderful. I'm sure Buffy will be happy to get all the help that she can."

Pressing her pouty lips together, she shook out her limbs. "So, how come you don't have any kids?"

He was slightly taken aback by the question, but showed otherwise. "Well I--I uh suppose I--I just didn't meet the right woman. Or when I did she either ran or ended up quite dead. I have regrets at times, but now it would seem that I have hundreds, perhaps even thousands of daughters." A pause. "And my relationship with Buffy has always been sort of uh--uh fatherly."

"Well now you're gonna be a grandpa."

"I'll have you know I'm still too young to be considered a grandfather."

"Heh well you're too old to be Uncle Giles. C'mon you're so gonna be grandpa."

Smiling a little, he cleaned his glasses with a hanker chief. "Perhaps. Anyway whenever there is a free moment I will ask Willow about that identity spell."

"Good." She glanced at her watch. "Aight I promised Kennedy that I'd help her with drills. Laters."

* * *

_'Who knew it would be so cold in here?' Buffy thought idly to herself, burrowing deeper into her long brown coat. She just couldn't seem to stop herself from shivering, no matter how hard she concentrated on hot things or how hard she pressed to the wall._

_The sun had set about two hours ago and with it went the small amount of comfortable heat inside the cave. Now the temperature was steadily dropping and she feared they would end up as popsicles before anyone came looking for them. And why weren't they looking faster? Did everyone just decide 'oh well they'll find their way back' and go out for Chucky Cheese? The only good point was the light spell was still working; even though she was a kick ass Slayer being in a total black out never sat right with anyone. No matter how hard they could punch through a wall._

_Sighing, she turned her attention to her quote unquote roomie. Faith laid on the ground with her headphones over her ears, singing along to Bush's Cold Contagious with that slow drawl voice of hers. Her eyes were open but she appeared to be lost in space, staring at the shimmering lights and tapping her foot to a nearby rock._

_"Figures you'd be right at home in here." She mumbled to herself._

_"Why? Cause I was locked up?" The other girl inquired, her lips falling into a cute smirk._

_Buffy jerked, narrowing her brows for she hadn't expected her to hear her. "If we are being honest then yes."_

_A shrug. "Jail ain't nothin' like a cave, B. Least in there I did have a bed and a blanket. And electricity was also a factor."_

_The blonde blew hot air on her hands. "By the time anyone comes looking for us we'll be ice sculptures. Wonder where everyone is anyway? I mean their fearless leader isn't there to lead them. There should be panic and--and a sense of all around dread."_

_"Maybe they think we're out partyin' or some shit. Pattin' ourselves on the back for a job well done."_

_"Yeah but even then I'd answer my cell. Can't really do that with it crushed into a billion tiny pieces. There goes my Mr. Gordo screen saver."_

_The brunette chuckled and put an arm behind her head. "You cold?"_

_"Freezing." A pause. "You?"_

_"I could go for some heat." Sitting up, she wiggled her brows. "There's a way ya know? To starve off the chill."_

_Her friend watched her wearily. "Something tells me I'm not gonna like how this ends."_

_Heh. "You might, dependin' on what cha in the mood for. But ya know they say body heat works wonders. Why don't we strip down and get close?"_

_Buffy blinked; had she just heard that right? "What? I--what? You want to get naked and--and do what?"_

_"Relax, aight? Your virtue will still be intact when I'm done with ya." The ex con clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "But it's that or lose toe. Your call."_

_Whimpering and knowing that losing a toe was not an option, she nodded slowly. She told herself that this shouldn't be weird because they were both girls and both having of the girl parts. And they had been in each other's bodies like way back when, which of course was totally different but still a valid point reference._

_Why did odd things keep happening to her? Oh right, her job._

_Running a hand through her silky hair, she bit her bottom lip and tried not to stare as Faith stood and pulled off her clothes. As she shimmied out of her jeans and placed them perfectly on the ground. Being a female in polite society meant that it was alright for her to check out another girl. It was alright for her to trace the curves of Faith's body and to note the goosebumps on her olive flesh. To wonder just how could someone kinda rough around the edges have such a creamy stature._

_Wait, creamy?_

_"Aight. Your turn." The Bostonian replied in only her bra and panties. "We can use your jacket as a blanket and lay on our clothes."_

_Maybe she moved slowly or maybe it really did take fifteen whole minutes, but when she finally slid under her coat and felt the younger Slayer press to her, it was like her brain exploded. Normal thoughts about normal things could no longer get inside because all she could focus on was Faith nearly naked behind her. Faith nearly naked and humming Deftones. Faith nearly naked and draping an arm over her waist. Faith nearly naked with her smooth skin and strong thighs pressing to the back of her own._

_The heat between them started almost immediately, seeping into every pore like a dangerous poison. She flushed red as her pulse began to thud louder in her ears. She didn't know if it was that connection they'd always had or some underlying excitement putting her on the verge of spazzing out, but the nerves along her spine were doing flip flops. Somewhere deep down Buffy had mused that Faith oozed sex appeal; it was a lot different however to actually feel it ghosting along her skin like soft fingertips._

_"This ain't so bad huh?" Faith's voice was like warm chocolate against her ear._

_"It's...good." She managed out, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Getting all toasty."_

_"You sure?" The brunette questioned, rubbing her palms up and down her arms. "You're still shiverin'."_

_Buffy chuckled nervously. What was wrong with her? "I--I um...it's getting better."_

_Silence stretched on for the next few moments, and the blonde felt herself relaxing. That was until fidgeting behind her alerted her to the fact that Faith was removing her own bra. "Wha--um...something wrong?"_

_"Nope. Just cuttin' out the middle man."_

_"Do you really think a little bra will make a difference in the heaty issue?"_

_"Might. No harm in gettin' rid of it."_

_Taking a deep breath, the blonde nodded and reached up to take off her pink one. With mushy brain it was much easier to act without a stupid little voice in her head trying to stop her. Or trying to rationalize what she was doing. There was no need for that because it was all for the good of staying warm. Yep. Nothing else. Nothing at all._

_Faith's fingers stopped her though. "I got it." They brushed along her flesh, unclasping the hooks._

_A white hot flare of lust bloomed in her stomach at the simple touch, and she bit back a whimper. What the hell was going on?! One moment she was completely calm and the next she was lusting after her friend. Lusting! Having of the lusty feelings.Yes it had been a while since she'd had sex but that usually didn't matter. It wasn't like she was jumping Xander whenever the double H's reared their ugly head. To be honest that thought had never even crossed her mind. Not even once._

_However the next series of moments all crashed together like meteors in space. Shifting to stare up into deep brown eyes for what seemed like forever. Not pulling away as Faith's face came closer and closer before finally making their lips touch. After that it was as if a flood gate were opened and everything just came spilling through. She wrapped her arms over the brunette's neck and threw caution to the wind, returning the kiss passionately. Their tongues caressed and slid along each other, slowly at first and them more frantic. More intense._

_Dipping down, Faith attached her pouty lips to the flesh of Buffy's throat, sucking and biting all over. Her hands smoothed down silky skin slowly; each girl drunk on the sensations and neither actually grasping what they were doing. As Faith tucked her fingers between strong legs and curled, feeling the warmth that greeted her, Buffy arched up off their scattered clothes. She bit her bottom lip and shivered, forcing all conscious thought to go on holiday. Thinking would only lead to badness which would stop all the goodness going on._

_The brunette rubbed lightly before pushing two digits up and into Buffy's sex, feeling snug muscles latch on almost immediately. The blonde shuddered and gripped her shoulders tightly, her mind spiraling out of control as her legs fell open. Most of her couldn't believe what was happening, but the tiny bit that did begged for more. When Faith started thrusting her hand in and out, leaning down to capture a dusty nipple between her teeth she moaned loudly, hearing the sound bounce off the wall. A wet stripe was licked down to her flat stomach; the tongue tracing the bellybutton several times. She swallowed hard, her body on fire whenever she was touched. Obviously the cold was so not a factor anymore, but getting burned was turning out to be._

_Buffy felt Faith's weight shift lower and she almost pulled away, but the brunette kissing each thigh inside and outside fogged up her brain once again. It was wrong on so many levels there weren't any levels left, but the rapture it brought promptly shut up common sense. Faith's fingers stroked into hot heat, coaxing more and more wetness to appear, chasing away any of the remaining chill. She hit that special spot once with her fingertips and Buffy's hips jerked forward, a sexy groan sounding. She could just picture what Faith was seeing as she watched her hand disappear and reappear; as it slid in as deep as it could before pulling almost all of the way out. They were thoughts that made her flush crimson with shy embarrassment. Going from never seeing each other naked to...this?_

_"Faith..." She breathed out, trembling. "Should...I...this..."_

_"Relax, B. I'm just warmin' up." The brunette smirked in that vodka on the rocks voice._

_Grinning, she wet her lips and took her clitoris between them, swiping it with her tongue. After a few playful licks she began to suck gingerly, slinking her hands under the blonde's ass to have something to hold onto. Faith suckled and thrust her fingers a little faster, making the most sultry sounds ever come from Buffy. Deep murmurs and drawn out whimpers that echoed off the walls and drowned out the outside world of chirping crickets. Nothing had ever been this amazing before, nothing. Not all the rough sex with Spike or the meaningful sex with Riley, this was in a completely new time zone of feelings and heat._

_That was the most present, the overwhelming seethe of pleasure that unfolded to all of her limbs like a first uncurling. Buffy did not know whether it was because they were both Slayers or if Faith was just that damn good, but she found herself aching for Faith's tongue on her, inside her. She could feel her clit throbbing at the attention it was being shown, and she stifled a moan without abandon at the sensations that were filtering through her form._

_Faith pressed her face closer and ravished the quivering flesh as much as she could; licking, sucking and stroking like an artist on a canvas. Her actions became stronger the more the blonde responded with bucking hips and unrestrained screams, her hands squeezing her shoulders so hard there would probably be bruising later. Buffy didn't even realize she was whispering please over and over; the roaring in her ears made it all sound like gibberish. And the more Faith drove into her and sucked on her, the more of a whining tone it took on._

_Streams of white hot electricity ran through her veins, making her back curve up off the ground as her muscles clenched tight around slender fingers. It was so good yet so totally unheard of; Buffy with a girl especially if that girl were Faith. However none of that mattered as she came, as she broke into a million pieces like tiny shards of glass. She moved with the hand inside of her, with the tongue flicking over her until the fever finally started to subside. With a rush of hot air, she fell back to the ground with rubbery limbs._

_Strands of blonde hair stuck to her sweaty skin, and she slowly blinked open her eyes. The after glow hummed around her like the tiny lights in the air, and she allowed herself a few moments to just bask in the warmth._

_"Told ya I'd warm ya up." Faith whispered in her ear. She didn't appear to have any remorse or regrets._

_Buffy couldn't stop the smile that broke through. She glanced around at their surroundings and snuggled the brunette, still not thinking. Thinking was for the outside world.. "Yeah well it--it'll probably be cold again in a bit..."_

_"Probably. Guess it'll be your turn to make with the heat." A beat. "You up for it? If not it's aight..."_

_"I--I could be up." She blushed with a grin. "Being up co--could be good."_

Buffy awoke a minute later with a moan and a dazed expression on her pretty face. She blinked slowly and glanced around, realizing that she was laying across her bed, that she had been dreaming. Unable to stop herself from smiling, she chuckled and got up, smoothing down her tangled hair. She'd never get tired of having that dream. It was the only thing better than mindlessly thinking about the act itself while Giles talked about demons or something just as equally boring.

Stretching, she grabbed up the brunette's hoodie and slipped it on, then hurried downstairs. Too busy to actually pay attention to whoever was in the living room, she gave a brief explanation on where she was going and then strolled out the door. Upon reaching the street, she walked down the block until she came to a large building with an even bigger back lot. Giles had purchased the place so that girls could train whenever they needed to. She made her way around back, opened the wooden fence and let herself into the enclosed space.

Most of the girls were just standing around talking or running a few pair drills, so she figured sparring was now over. Even better. She spotted Faith and Kennedy sitting on a platform talking, not paying attention to their surroundings. Still tingly from the dream, she sneaked up behind them to listen in. Yes it was wrong but she was curious, and it was never wrong to be curious. Unless it were a hole in the ground with a sign pointing to it saying _treasure inside_; it never turned out to be treasure.

* * *

Faith sat on the edge of the raised dais, legs swinging over the side as she watched a few former Potential in last ditch effort drills. She had been tapped to help but decided not to at the last minute. Besides Ken was always eager to play leader and show off...let her have the glory. Smoothing a nail along the knuckles of her fingerless gloves, she yawned and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up before enjoying the sweet nicotine fix. She couldn't smoke around the preggo, not unless she wanted a hundred dirty looks from everyone in the room.

As a few girls dispersed, Kennedy grinned at her friend. "Hee I love how they listen to me. I said class dismissed and they all started leaving. I _love_this!"

"Good for you." The brunette smirked. "When B is too big to do those high kicks, you can be my number two."

"Why can't I be number one?"

"Cause I'm number one, yo."

The rich girl stuck out her tongue. "Yeah yeah. So what is the plan for today? Willow says Giles wants us in research mode again."

Eh. "Yup. Not really my thing, never has been."

She nodded. "I know the feeling. Gimme something to punch any day over book learning." A pause. "Besides I don't understand most of the stuff that I read in those kinda books anyway. I think we're better suited getting the troops ready for battle."

"Really hope it doesn't come to that." Faith flicked her ashes to the ground. "Just once it would be nice to ya know, find out the prophecy is everyone lives happily ever after."

Ken smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah well don't worry. Everyone is gonna make sure Buffy and the baby are well taken care of. Hey, do you think she'd resist the idea of like bodyguards?"

"Hell yeah. She'll do that cute pout and stomp her foot, and then do more poutin'. But that is an interestin' idea."

"Yeah you know, like whenever she goes out, one of us would go with her. We don't have to_tell _her that's the case."

"You're settin' people up for a mini ass kickin' but I like it."

"I'll talk to some of the more seasoned girls about it."

A beat. "Thanks, yo."

Kennedy twisted a piece of hair around her finger. "Soo...you planning on makin' an honest woman out of Buffy anytime soon?"

The ex con blinked. "What? No."

Her friend laughed. "Haha I meant dating or something. You know, making things official."

"Oh heh, I dunno." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I decided to leave that up to her so she won't feel pressured with all that's going on. It'll probably happen."

The rich girl poked her shoulder. "Are you off the market until she makes up her mind?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Faith asked, frowning slightly. "Frankly I dunno what the deal is with all that, but I'm dealin'. Sometimes no sex plays havoc with the brain cells. Especially mine since I got so few of 'em; however I'm more or less amused. I mean have you seen how her boobs are inflatin' like air bags?"

The other girl arched a brow. "How long is a while?"

"Long enough." She chewed on her thumb nail. "I know everyone is used to me sluttin' it up and that's a mind trip, but these days bein' alone ain't so bad either. I mean I get why everyone is _shocked_by the new me but c'mon; I wasn't exactly hittin' it out the park when I first returned to Sunnydale. Even a hot mess like me can grow."

Ken chuckled and leaned back on her elbows. "Well I only know what Andrew told us, but I always got that you were super cool. I guess some people just can't take change."

"They take it but with a grain of salt." A beat. "But whatever, I get by."

Stepping from behind a pillar, Buffy took in the information she'd heard for a second. Were her boobs really inflating like air bags? No. Focus. Bodyguards; which she did not need. Though if she said that it _would_lead to pouting and stomping, not to mention alerting to the fact that she'd been eavesdropping. So she'd do what she always did...wait for the perfect moment a week later and then bring it up!

"Hey. Hi. What's up?"

"Sup, B?" Faith arched a brow. "Didja come here by yourself?"

"Yes. But don't worry I did look both ways before I crossed the street." She smirked. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's day after all and unless a vamp plans to attack with himself as ashes, I'm good."

"Whatever you say, Blondie." The brunette quickly snuffed out her ciggy. "Just remember that when I'm savin' ya butt again..."

Buffy gave her trademark pout, much to the glee of the other girls. "I want fries."

"Heh aight."

"And a piece of melon from the whole food store, not that market place."

"The whole food store is across town."

"I know, but the baby wants it. What are you gonna do? Deny the baby?"

Faith eyed her, then snickered and stood up. "Okay. Be back in about an hour." Shaking her head, she headed off towards the street hoping to catch a bus or taxi.

Kennedy chuckled when she was out of ear shot. "The melon was for the 'saving your butt' comment, wasn't it?"

The blonde folded her arms over her chest with a content smile. "Oh yeah..."


	8. Grr Argh

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews everyone!

Chapter Eight: Grr Argh

"No matter how many times I see that, it never gets not hot."

"I know right. Think she'd wanna have a go at me?"

"Hah maybe if you asked nicely."

"Eh I dunno. She seems to like the naughty types."

Arching a brow, Buffy stood at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation between Kennedy and Caridad. After just one taste of eavesdropping it appeared she was hooked, that or just totally nosy in an old lady named Gladys sort of way. It was probably the latter. Shaking out the random thoughts, she folded her arms over her flimsy top and strolled down to where they were, blinking at the sight of Faith straddling Dawn, holding her arms down onto the mat. It didn't look sexual per se, though most of what Faith did did have a hint of sexiness to it even when she wasn't trying. That was just how she rolled.

Wait, since when did she say words like _rolled_?

However Dawn's bucking up to throw her off and grunting automatically made everyone's mind go to the gutter. She blamed tv for the bunch of smut heads that were the new generation.

Clearing her throat, she tried to keep her expression from being annoyed but it was not working. "What's going on?"

"Hey, B." Faith said with a big smile, sitting back on her heels. "The brat thought it would be cool to learn some new moves just in case you guys get jumped while you're out. So I'm teachin' her."

Twitch. "Could you please stop straddling my little sister?"

She smirked and stood, holding up her hands. "No worries."

Dawn huffed and sat up, rubbing her sore wrists. "I miss that move every time. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Maybe things would work better if you saw how it was really done...? I could help." Caridad suggested, as Kennedy snorted under her breath.

"Aight." The ex-con shrugged, tightening the fingerless gloves on her hands. "Let's do this."

Caridad grinned and pinned her long caramel colored hair up with a rubber band, skipping over onto the mat. Once Dawn was out of the way, they began to spar. Naturally Faith had the upper hand because she was more experienced and still slightly stronger, what with being an original Slayer. They performed the same sequence of moves that the former Key had, throwing punches and kicks at each other. And then Faith grabbed her wrist and jerked her arm behind her back, kicking her legs from under her. She crashed to the floor with an oomph, landing hard on her stomach.

She then began to struggle, which made Faith laugh and slap her on the ass playfully. "This one is fiesty. I like it."

"You just wait until I--gah!" The other girl half laughed out.

"Wait til you what? Go down again so easily?"

"You wish!"

"Well now that you mention it..."

Buffy listened as they bickered back and forth, each comment getting more and more racy. She was aware that Caridad was quite gorgeous...or okay extremely gorgeous depending on who you were asking. But that gave Faith no reason to get all flirty with her! If she was going be flirty with anyone then she should be flirty with--with her. She should be pinning her down and slapping her behind and joking around with lewd sexual acts that caused the blushing. Yes being pregnant and hormonal made her crazy. Er. Crazier.

It was the principal of the thing however! The thing--which--hey was in her stomach and would come out a little Lehane in leather pants. Probably swearing. Why she bet his or her first words would be 'five by five'. This scenario reminded her of the one episode of _Friends _she had ever seen where Ross was picking up chicks at Sluts R Us. Well Rachel might have stood for that but Buffy Anne Summers definitely would not!

"This is no good!" She blurted out, causing everyone to stop and stare at her. Damn it she'd accidentally let 'Crazy Buffy' out in public again. "I--I mean...owwww..."

Faith released the younger Slayer and stood, dusting off her track pants. "You aight?"

"Um...it--it's my stomach. Cramp--evil little cramps--oow." A tiny lie never hurt anyone.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor." Kennedy replied with concern.

"Oh no no, I just need to rest." The blonde waved a hand, putting the other on her tummy. "You know, I've been stressin' this Vessel crap and everything. An--and not able to eat right 'cause of the...vomiting."

"Makes sense." The ex-con nodded coming over to her. "Anythin' you need? Fries or whatever?"

The blonde smiled at her, then gently touched her, turning on the come hither. "Well...a back rub would be nice. It would help me de-stress."

The brunette chuckled but agreed, removing her gloves. "Okay, I'll play."

Buffy grinned and started up the stairs, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at Caridad. That would be childish, not to mention it would perhaps be seen as jealously, and not preggy weirdness. Which it was...mostly.

Big doe eyes watched her with a hint of amusement. "Heh..." Then she turned to the rich girl beside her. "What's with the look?"

Kennedy folded her arms over her chest. "Buffy's got you spanked."

Faith snorted. "She does not. Mystical pregnancy--ring a bell?"

A giggle. "Yeah but I'm sure that is only half of it. Hey I'm not knockin' you though. I'm totally spanked and lovin' every minute of it. As the 'guy' it's our burden to bear."

Giving her friend a shove, the older Slayer laughed and jogged up the steps. She took the elevator up to the Summers' apartment and made her way inside, nodding when Andrew related that Buffy was in her room. She waltzed up to said room and inside to find the mother to be sitting in the middle of the bed humming rather happily. Guess those 'cramps' were sporadic.

Cracking her knuckles, she crawled soundlessly up behind the blonde and wiggled her fingers, then began her massage. She wasn't surprised to find the other female slightly stiff, with tension at key areas in her shoulders. Lifting into her knees, she worked out the knots and smiled when Buffy shuddered and moaned just so, slumping back as her head fell forward to her chest. "Wow you weren't kiddn'. You _are_stressed."

"Mmm..." Buffy murmured. "Stress, bad. Evil."

The brunette chuckled, her hands cupping a slender neck and dipping lower, brushing the tops of considerably larger breasts. Maybe she could get away with just one little squeeze. However as she headed south, a grumble stopped her. "Too late to play the virgin, B."

"It's not that. It's just...they're sore." The end came out low.

"I'll be gentle." Faith whispered in her ear, sticking her hands under her top. "You know I can be...when I wanna be."

That was true. Biting her bottom lip, she kept still as slender fingers traced over her nipples and cupped her bosom. Even though the touches were light and tentative, she could only stand them for a few moments which was a shame in and of itself. Shrugging away, she sighed and put on her mopey face. "This sucks."

"Aww. Didn't know you wanted fondlin' that bad."

"I don't. Well I did but...you know. It's like my body is betraying me or something. Mood swings and all that."

The ex-con returned to her massage. "Yeah well it's all for lil what's his name. Ya know I've been readin' that _War and Peace _length stuff Andrew gave me yet called baby info, and it says a lot of crap goes into makin' a baby just right. You think it's like makin' breakfast but it ain't."

Buffy glanced back at her. "Making breakfast?"

"Yeah. Egg and sperm, scramble it up and you get a baby." She winked teasingly. "It's weird but cool too. In a few months we're gonna have a pre made person."

"Yeah." A pause. "So you've really been reading dad stuff?"

"Yup. It works 'cause it's mostly all take care of mom and tell her she's pretty. Though there was this one page about kickin' vamp ass and keepin' demon hands off your chick; rivetin' stuff."

"I fear you."

* * *

Giles cleared his throat which brought the room to attention for once. Itching at the back of his head, he exhaled and perched on the end of his desk. "Alright. I have been searching diligently through all of the ancient texts but everything that I find makes no mention of the Ka'Toth."

"Score one for us." Xander grinned. "I knew this was going to turn out alright."

The ex Watcher arched a brow. "However everything in those texts also point to the end of the world when it comes to mystical pregnancies."

"I'll just shut up now." The younger man replied, slouching in his chair.

"Well we kinda figured that." Buffy related somberly. "Not like he wanted a kid so bad that he conjured one up because he sucked with the ladies. The baby's a tool."

"Tsk tsk, calling your own kid a douche? Isn't that what high school is for?" Her best male friend joked, making her smile.

Giles nodded. "Yes well, we shall have to figure out just what kind of 'tool' it was made to be, and see that it does not get used for its original purpose."

Faith scowled from her place of leaning against the wall. "All over that one, G."

Dawn played with a piece of string stuck to her pants. "I still don't get it. I mean, why Buffy? He _could _have just did his light show with anyone and got a baby. Right?"

"Not exactly. These rituals take uh time and planning; it is also possible that a human's body could not sustain a blast from the _ferula gemina_." The Brit explained slowly. "I did see a passage in the resurrection scrolls of Osiris that touched on using a dead body as a sort of uh...protective temple to house the soul of a God until it was ready to come forth."

The blonde stared at him with her big green eyes. "Does this have anything to do with me being brought back from the dead? 'Cause from what I have heard, having a God is never a good thing."

"The magics used may have made you a tad more susceptible, but I would not worry. You will not be giving birth to a 'God'." He mused lightly. "I plan to keep searching of course. In the meanwhile I suggest that everyone is prepared in case of another attack."

"I--I could do a protection spell on the building." Willow smiled in her cute way. "Even if nothing happens it wouldn't hurt."

"Sounds good to me, baby." Kennedy replied. "Nothing wrong with taking extra pre-cautions considering the situation."

She nodded. "I think I'll get on that right now since I'm all free and stuff." She stood and made to gather the ingredients needed for her simple spell.

Just then Rona and Vi hurried into the room, carrying a limping and quite badly beaten girl with them. They lowered her down into a chair as everyone gathered to find out what had happened. She had a black eye that was almost swollen shut, her face adorned with several discoloring bruises as well as a bloody nose and busted lip. Considering that she were a newly awakened Slayer, whoever had did this to her meant business of the serious kind.

"Oh my god, Becka what happened to you?" Dawn inquired kneeling before her. "Who did this?"

The girl coughed, wincing in pain. "A group of vampires and their bitchy leader. Said--said they were looking for the Vessel."

Buffy sat up straighter. "They did this because of me?"

"It was probably that Alana chick." Faith frowned. "Bitch is bad news; we gotta take her out."

"I agree." The blonde stated. "Becka, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." She replied with a half smile. "But Buffy, it--it was like they already knew everything about you. Like they had been studying. The leader, she said there was nothing you could do to stop them. Th--that they would take everything you love until they got what they wanted."

Buffy stood and began to pace, wrapping her arms over her mid-section. Suddenly things were becoming all too real and not in that fun way. "What are we going to do?" A beat. "Okay, okay first Dawn you are leaving the city. I--I'm sure Rona and Vi wouldn't mind going with you. Second--"

"I'm not leaving you." Her little sister interrupted. "You know we are strongest when we stick together. I was there for the battle with _the First_ and I'm gonna be here for...whatever happens."

"Dawn they could kill you. They--they could try to use you against me."

"Maybe. But we have oodles of Slayers now and that _has _to make some sort of a difference. So I stay and that's final."

A frown. "You know this whole independence thing that you got going on now is a real pain."

Baby Summers grinned. "I love you too."

"We got an army, I say it's time we put them to work." Faith spoke up. "Tell them what we are up against and let 'em go wild."

"Guys..." Andrew turned away from the window. "Um, you might wanna take a look at this."

"God, what now?" Buffy groaned, going to look out. "What the...?"

Six stories below, slowly trudging down the street were zombies. Real life undead zombies with decaying body parts and clothes that hadn't been in style for years. Everyone rushed over and glanced out, exchanging glances with each other that all said _what the fuck is going on?_

"What are we gonna do? I--I can't become one of the legion of undead!" Andrew wailed. "They eat brains and not Hot Pockets! Ooh maybe I could make Brain Pockets."

"Zombies do not eat the brains of the living." Giles rolled his eyes. "They are obviously being controlled by someone, sent here for Buffy."

Kennedy cracked her knuckles, always ready for a row. "Well let's go down and throw out the welcome mat."

Vi gulped, pulling her purple beanie down over her ears. "Bu--but zombies don't go poof like vamps. How do we ya know, kill them?"

Xander raised a hand. "In situations like this I think fire would be the way to go."

"Ooh we could throw matches at them!" The blonde man exclaimed.

A pause. "Or, we could do something not stupid and shoot flaming arrows at them."

Faith nodded. "I like that idea. Aight Rona, get some of the girls and take 'em onto the roof with arrows. Vi find anythin' we can use for rags. Yo G, think we can borrow some us that agin' brandy ya got stashed away?" As he stammered his way to a yes, she smirked. "Kay, let's get this show on the road. B, you chill with Becka while we clean house."

The blonde snorted and rolled her eyes slightly as everyone headed out, leaving her with the wounded Slayer. She still didn't understand the pregnant equals invalid rule that everyone appeared to be invoking recently. What strain would it be on her or the baby to fire flaming arrows at evil undead fiends? Gah, she was missing all the fun lately. Sighing, she finger combed her hair and moved into the kitchen, taking two glasses down from the cabinet. Yes the part of her brain that filtered in common sense and logic knew that it was safer for her to hang back. That other women who were with child weren't fighting the forces of evil, but those other women also were not magically endowed with super powers.

Besides it's not like anyone would tell Superman to 'sit tight' if he were going to have a baby. If men could in fact have babies of course.

"Do you need anything?" She directed the question to curly haired girl. "Something to drink or eat?"

Becka shook her head. "No I'm alright."

With her back to the living room, she pulled an ice tray from the freezer and popped up the cubes, adding a few into her cup. It was hard not to be fidgety and annoyed with Faith telling her what to do. She knew it was for her own good but seriously! It was annoying in the way that annoying things were. Like Andrew going on about Hot Pockets or Dawn leaving her wet towels on the bathroom floor, which lead to her tripping over said towels and nearly knocking herself unconscious on the tub. If the brunette wasn't so cute being all take chargey there would be words.

Snippy, curt words and her voice would do that thing it did when she was upset. Become all judgy and what not.

Exhaling deeply, she searched the other cabinets for her crackers. "I'm sorry that my drama leaked out onto you. It--it's not what I wanted. If I could change it I would but I dunno what to do. _None_of us know what to do which is unusual for...us. Back in high school Giles always had the answers or Willow always came through with the computer stuff." A beat. "I guess this is just so huge that it's throwin' us all for a loop and we..."

Trailing off, she blinked as she turned around to see the former Potential seizing where she sat. She started for her and then stopped, gasping as pieces of Becka's skin began to crumble off her body in bloody clumps. Her face split down the middle like a cookie, and a yellow slimed oozed out vigorously, pouring down the front of her t-shirt. A weird little creature literally struggled its way from the depths of her insides, landing to the floor with a sickening thud.

It wiggled and jerked, giving an odd groan before doubling in size to stand before her like an octopus with only two limbs. Screeching loudly as if it were a wounded animal, it lurched at her and they both fell to the floor. Buffy screamed and pushed at the creature, wrestling with it and cringing when blobs of goo landed on her neck. What once was Becka snapped at her face, then stretched its mouth open wide as if to devour her entire head.

The tongue appeared, slithering out like a diseased covered worm. With spikes at the end. It anchored down towards her chest first, and then reached to her stomach. Realizing that it planned to most likely stick her or impale her, she grabbed the slick tongue and jerked hard, breaking off the hard part. The beast cried out in pain, spewing fluid and flailing its limbs, getting in a few good hits to her upper body.

With a grunt, shoved the spike into the Becka monster's throat, kicking if off of her. It flew across the room and crashed into the glass dvd case, trembling like a new born kitten as it died. Sitting up, she just stared at it and drew her knees up to her chest. One minute it was Becka and the next...ew.

But it was more than that of course. An innocent girl was dead because of her. Because of what was inside of her. And if it could do what it did to Becka, it could most likely hurt anyone that she cared about. It wouldn't stop until she was alone or it had what it wanted. Times like this it seemed easily to just give up.

Buffy was not sure how long she just sat on the floor, shivering and crying silently. The sounds of the others laughing entered her ears, and she reasoned the zombie threat had been taken care of. Good for them.

"Bu..." Willow stopped as she saw the hollowed out skin still sitting in a chair. "...ffy. Oh my god! Buffy?!"

"Good lord." Giles whispered. "What in the world happened in here?"

"Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I--I'm okay." Her voice cracked as she stood. "Becka um--she um changed. I had to..."

Xander ran a hand over his face. "I'll say. Most things that come outta cocoons don't look so egh!" A pause. "Ken, help me clean this up?"

"Sure." The brunette headed into the kitchen to find a trash bag.

The blonde wet her lips. "Di--did you get rid of the zombies?"

Willow was mortified and not hiding it well. "Ye--yeah they are crispy critters. Rona and Vi are gonna help with the clean up. Andrew wanted to use them as lawn ornaments but we decided that was too morbid. And icky."

"Yo." Faith greeted as she strolled inside, arching a brow. "What the hell?" Her big brown eyes darted from the creature to Buffy. "Jesus, B are you alright? What happened? Did Becka go postal while we were gone? Why didn't you call for help or somethin'?"

Buffy suddenly exploded. "I don't need your help! I--I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!" Pushing past her friends, she sprinted upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

After giving the blonde some time to cool down and shower, Faith made her way up the flight of stairs and leaned against the door frame of her door, watching as she stood staring out of the window. Tonight hadn't been one of the best which sucked 'cause things had been going so much smoother. But that was life for ya, always throwing curve balls. She cleared her throat to let her presence be known. "You aight?"

"No." The blonde said softly. "They're just gonna keep coming."

"And we'll keep fightin' em off until they are all dead." The brunette shrugged. "Or too hurt to walk anymore."

She shook her head, her eyes tearing up. "I--I feel horrible but I can't help thinking...no baby equals no more trouble. I know it's wrong and bad and makes me a horrible person but..." Trailing off, she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "How am I--how am I supposed to care about something I can't see, when those I can are suffering because of what I can't see."

"You're not a bad person, B. You're freaked...it's natural."

"Not for me."

Faith scratched her cheek and strolled across the room. She came up behind the mother to be, pating her shoulders gently. "Maybe that's half the problem. You're trying to be Rambo all the time instead of takin' a step back. I get it though. All ya life you've been the General, not just another soldier."

"I guess..." A beat. "But this is different than all of that other stuff. Back then I knew we would win because--well I guess I just knew myself and what I was capable of. Now? Now nothing makes sense and--and I can't stop it. I don't even know where to begin."

The brunette adjusted the strap on her watch. "Sit this one out. Let me and G do the grunt work. I might be an ex con who didn't finish high school but I do aight most times. Heh and I kick ass like nobody's business."

"I just don't get it. You're so calm. You're _so _calm and I'm--I'm drowning here!" Buffy stammered, throwing her arms up. "I--I should be the level headed one. Controlled."

"Would you rather I was freakin' out? Gettin' drunk and not givin' a damn?" Asked the other female. "Cause I can do that. I _wanna_do that. I wanna go out and get wasted. Skip town and go where no one else would ever find me. God knows it would be the easier thing to do."

"Then why don't you?"

"Be a coward? Not who I am anymore. And hey, someone has to be cool while you're on edge."

"And it's that easy to just shut off all the fear you're feeling?

"Hell no. But sometimes you just do what cha gotta do for the people around ya."

The blonde sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Look, don't think I don't appreciate you pushing down your wiggins to help me because I do. I just--it's so hard. All of it. I mean why did the Ka'Toth pick me anyway? Cause I'm the leader...?"

Faith chuckled as if the answer were easy. "Cause you're the strongest...the one who wouldn't freak out the most. Somethin' tells me he figured you'd be the most passionate bout keepin' the kid safe. Like you were with Dawn. So ya know, his _whatever _is kept nice and toasty until he comes for it."

"Dawn?" She whispered, thinking back to when she'd first discovered the truth about the Key. "Summers' blood..." Touching her stomach, she smiled slightly. She'd been so caught up in the badness and the oddness of how she'd gotten pregnant, she'd forgotten one simple fact. The baby was a Summers, just like her.

Turning suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Faith's waist, hugging her. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Reminding me about what's important. For--for being in front of me when the Ka'Toth thingie shot that blast. I've been so upset because none of this was planned--not that I'd ever plan to get pregnant this way but you know what I mean. It's all been about the demon and--and prophecies that I blocked out somehow that the baby is _mine_. Well mine and yours but...mine. My blood, our blood, no evil scaly demon blood at all. And I should be fightin' to protect it."

The brunette snickered, giving her a squeeze. "Glad you came to that conclusion. Now we just gotta figure out what the master plan is."

"That thing that ate Becka, it tried to stab me or something. Maybe now the demon is thinking if he can't have the baby then no one can." She pressed her lips together in thought. "Guess that bodyguard idea wasn't so bad after all..."

Heh. "You know about that?"

Buffy smirked. "I heard a few things. But there are some ground rules. One, just because I'm sayin' yes doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Two, we have to make sure they know the dangers of what they are getting into. Three, if I need to fight then I will and--and that's that. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, B." Faith grinned, showing her dimples, happy she'd gotten her way. "You're the boss..."


	9. Flyin' Time

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews everyone!

Chapter Nine: Flyin' Time

Buffy stood in front of the floor length mirror, staring at the small pooch of her usually flat stomach. It wasn't big by any means, but it definitely let anyone know who cared to pay attention that something was growing inside. The bump bulged out slightly from her mid-section like a deflating basket ball, which she hid most times behind a flowing shirt or dress. In the nine weeks since finding out she was _nine_ weeks pregnant, things hadn't changed _that_ drastically. Well except for certain things.

Bigger boobs and a slowly expanding tummy.

Finding out the baby's gender.

Andrew setting his apron on fire while wearing it.

Faith kisses.

Since the night of the zombies and Becka monster, things had been quiet except for a few miscellaneous vampire attacks. However no one could decide if that were a good thing or a bad thing. Good because not having to fight beat having to any day. Bad because it meant that the enemy was probably coming up with even worse plans to put into action. Still she tried to focus more on the yay than the nay.

For example she was no longer angst-ing about being pregnant by an icky demon. The demon part had been nearly phased out; only came up when trying to figure out a lie to tell the doctor about old boyfriends or sperm banks. There had been an idea to say Xander was the father but he kept giggling at the word placenta for some odd reason. No one else fit the bill so they went the route of donations and Doctor Beach stopped asking questions, especially after meeting Faith. It was as if they were old friends.

Yes she'd managed to keep weird doctor although it was not the usual procedure. He tried to refer her to an obstetrician but Buffy had refused, whining until he'd agreed to assist her for the next few months. Truth be told she kinda liked him...kinda. Once you got past the total and utter crazy he was a pretty alright guy, and a good physician though she would never tell him that.

Back to Faith. Things between them were great for lack of a term that wouldn't describe how_hehe_ she felt. Somewhere along the line they had settled into uncouple coupledom, which consisted of cuddling on the couch and just spending more time together. There had also been a few surprise kisses; surprising because they'd happened literally out of nowhere. The first time was when they'd found out the sex of the baby. The news was just so happy and they were both so happy that they happily kissed.

And the best part was that they didn't feel weird about it afterwards.

It was...well she felt safe with Faith which was a sentence she was sure she'd never say. But things were different now and there was no time for grudges or jealousy. After giving it some serious thought one random night when the brunette was out on a food run for her, she came to the conclusion that she could be happy with just Faith and the baby. Not that she wanted her friends to scram, but that if a guy never came around again she wouldn't care. And if he did she'd send him on his way. Unless it were Brad Pitt.

The only thing was that she wasn't sure how Faith felt about long term. It was hard to read her at times, and she knew that she'd never did the stable relationship thing before. A part of her wondered when _that moment_ would come. When she'd wake up and decide this domestic arrangement wasn't what she really wanted. Made letting down her guard that much harder but she couldn't help herself these days.

She could ask where they were headed but that would be sensible and using logic. So until the right moment arose she'd be happy with what she had, and not rock the boat. It was better than nothing.

Tilting her head to the side, she took off the current white blouse and slipped on a babydoll yellow one. It fanned out in all the right places and she reached back, trying to tie the sash into a pretty bow.

"Hey B, do we have any barbecue sauce 'cause Andrew is makin' somethin' that _looks_ like chicken, but I swear I heard it croak before he sliced it up." Faith opened the door and stuck her head in, then grinned. "Don't you look cute?"

"Whatever." The blonde snickered, loving the compliment. "Tie this for me?"

"I dunno why you wanna hide that little thing. I think it looks cute." The brunette replied, taking the silken sashes in her hand. "Some chicks can't pull off the tummy but I think you do."

Buffy grinned, staring at their reflections. "Thanks. I dunno; people wanna touch it when they can see it. Remember that old lady in the drug store? I thought I was going to have to stake her."

The ex con laughed and smoothed her hands along the bulge, spreading her fingers wide to cover it. "It's only gonna get worse the bigger ya get ya know?" She pulled the blonde closer, resting her chin to her shoulder. "Personally I can't wait to see ya do that waddle thing I read about."

"Meh. This is the first week of my fifth month."

"I know; time is like flyin'. Only four more to go."

"We haven't did anythin' other than buy me new clothes. We are so not gonna be prepared."

"We have a lil time. 'Sides kinda hard to plan when you're not sure what baddie is gonna pop up next."

The blonde pouted and leaned back to her friend, enjoying the smell of her shampoo. For the past few days she'd been experiencing what could only be described as mega horniness. Anything would set her off from Victoria Secret commercials to sweaty guys playing basketball. But of course what got her wound up the tightest was her fellow Slayer. Naturally everything about Faith was already sexy, but now it had moved on to sensual.

Watching her play video games and bite her lip with determination as she tried to take down an enemy.

Seeing her stretching as she readied to train some of the girls.

Lying and saying she had to pee while she was in the shower just so she could catch a glimpse of her silhouette, wet and dripping with water.

Mmm, naked Faith. They should film that and show it every Christmas.

"Um..." Clearing her throat as she came back to the present, she giggled. "I have an idea. Let's...think of baby names."

The brunette shrugged and absently kissed her neck. "Aight. I'll get the book and meet ya downstairs." And then she was heading out the door.

Buffy whimpered; she could still feel those pouty lips on her flesh. It made that place between her legs feel all warm and tingly. Something told her that rubbing her thighs together for the friction wasn't going to cut it much longer. She wouldn't stop, it just wouldn't really help anymore. Sighing deeply, she gave her hair a few quick strokes and then jogged down the stairs to find the younger female sitting on the couch, one leg swung across her lap and jiggling.

Coming around, she grinned and plopped down as close as she could. "I start Lamaze next week...you still goin' with me?"

"Sure, B. If you want me there I'd be happy to go." Faith replied and slipped an arm around her shoulder as if she were on auto pilot. "Thinks we'll be the only chicks there? Well 'sides the other preggos I mean."

"I dunno. Maybe--maybe some of the dads couldn't come so a sister or friend will pitch in and show up." She itched at her chin. "If anyone asks we'll just tell them that you were born a man, got me pregnant then had a sex change."

The brunette snorted, rolling her eyes. "Heh yeah right. No one in the right mind would ever believe someone as fine as me was born a dude. Let's give 'em the two mommies deal; the look some give makes me laugh. You know they are just dyin' to ask who's the father."

"Oh my god, I just realized something! Our--our baby is going to be born out of wedlock."

"Heh yeah. It's also gonna be born outta hetero-lock too. Does that bother you?"

"No. I thought it would or that it should, but it doesn't. Families aren't just _black and white_ anymore. As long as there is love things will be okay."

A nod. "Aight so names. Any jump out at you?"

"Not really." She bit her bottom lip. "However I think it--it should be something simple. No Pilot Inspecktors or Moxy Crimefighters. And yes those are real names..."

"Speakin' of names, what's the last name?"

"Oh I was thinking Summers-Lehane. They'll probably just use Lehane but that's okay with me as long as we know the deal..."

"Poor kid is gonna have four names. Guess we better make the first two awesome."

"Ooh! Camryn!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It means _'bent nose'_. Least that is what the book says."

"Well that sucks monkey butt."

* * *

It was after midnight when Buffy crept out of her room and downstairs to find Faith shrugging out of her jacket. She'd been out on patrol with Kennedy most likely, making sure no immediate danger was right around the corner. Oblivious to the blonde, she took off her boots and left them in the middle of the floor, moving to unfold the sofa. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and tossed the cushions to the side, pulling out the mattress. She grabbed her pillow from where it was wedged under the end table and put it in place, then flopped down with a sigh.

Once upon a time she'd stood still for eight whole months. Granted it was 'cause of a coma. Once upon a time she'd stood still for nearly three years. Granted that was 'cause she'd been in jail. Point; that it just didn't seem like her thing. She kinda considered herself a lone wolf considering the turns her life had taken. Okay the turns she'd driven down at full force in a black 1969 Ford Impala.

Yet for the past few weeks, the same pack that had kicked her out to fend for herself, was now welcoming her back with open arms. As weird as it sounded and as much as she liked the Scoobies, she still felt out of balance with their world. Still thought of herself as that semi bad guy. She talked to them and hung out, but she knew she'd never be _one of the gang_ and that was aight. It really was. 'Cause after finally seein' things from Buffy's always alone point of view back in the Dale, she'd formed this idea in her twisty head.

It was like they were both lone wolves, both outcasts were it really mattered no matter how many new Slayers popped up. Now they were formin' their own pack, startin' with the _cub_ in Buffy's stomach. It was retarded but it was nice that they both had somethin' they could hold onto to. Somethin' that _really_ brought them together.

Time after time while she was in the joint, she'd idly wondered why she continued to give three shits about Buffy Summers. In the beginning it'd all been about jealously...about wantin' what she had. Then it turned into hate and rage and self loathing. Finally after counseling and quiet reflection, she was still fucked up but moblily so if that made sense. She could function even with her vices.

Aight so in a less rambly way; Buffy wasn't to blame for her actions. Not for the most part. So helpin' her out when she needed it was her way of tippin' the scales back in her favor. More or less.

Buffy bit her lip and tip toed into the area as Faith remained deep in thought, trying to remain as casual as possible. Though that was probably none at all since she was wearing a sexy lacy nightie that she'd never owned before getting pregnant. Yet she here was, thinking about trying to seduce Faith. She just felt like she needed one night of hot spankies and then everything could go back to normal. Or whatever. At least that is what her hormones kept telling her, and far be it for her _not_ to listen to them.

"Hey."

The brunette glanced over and her brows shot up, unable to hide her initial surprise. Even with the cute little bump B was still sexy as all hell. Now she was doin' that glowin' thing; and don't even get her started on the tits. On the amazing set of water balloons that she'd stuffed in her bra and were passing as breasts. Most days she couldn't stop starin'. Never really figured herself for a boob girl until those things began to bust out.

Making note of the outfit, she grinned. "Sup? Thought you'd be asleep by now..."

"Oh I--I waited..up--I waited up for you." The blonde related. "Slay anything interesting?"

"Nope. Just the usual." Faith mused, giving her the once over _once_ again. "Nice night gown."

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh this? It's soft and it fits so ya know..."

A nod. "You look really hot. I kinda wanna take advantage of you..."

"Okay!" A beat. "I mean I've been thinkin'. We're both consentin' adults an--and if we wanted to consent to--to something it would be okay. We _are_ having a baby together. We--we've also already consented in the past, so it's not like we--we're just jumping into something."

The ex con laughed and itched at the back of her head. Outta all the things she'd heard from the other Slayer that often amused her, that had to take the cake. It was more funny 'cause she knew what was going on. That stuff that Andrew gave her from time to time mentioned somethin' about preggos wantin' to do the diddy during a certain time in their pregnancy. She'd kinda been waitin' to see what the blonde would whip out.

Noting the scowl from the mother to be, she motioned for her to come closer. "C'mere."

Buffy knew _that_ look, had seen it a few times most notably in the caves back when. That look was a good look. Grinning, she bit her bottom lip and climbed up onto the bed, straddling the brunette's lap without being invited. Not like she'd make her get off--well hopefully she'd make her _get off_, just not her lap.

Faith smoothed her hands up Buffy's thighs, playing with the bottom of the nightie. Their lips met in a soft kiss, just pressing against each other again and again. Then mouths parted and tongues appeared, sliding delicately along the other without hurry or resistance. Neither was sure how long the kissing continued; minutes felt like hours due to the cloud of pleasure that had taken over their brains. And even when air became a factor, they managed to tilt their heads just enough to breathe without pulling a part.

However it was Faith's hand between her already damp and pantiless legs that finally made Buffy break away with a stifled moan. Slender fingers rubbed and massaged her into a frenzy of sensations that had her rocking her hips and trying to get closer. In a flash Faith was nude with her legs bent, helping the other female grind down on her, their bodies creating the most delicious friction when flesh met flesh.

"We have to be quiet." The blonde whispered, already slightly out of breath.

"No promises." Faith smirked, wiggling her brows.


	10. Family

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews everyone.This chapter isn't as long as I wanted but I didn't have a lot of time to write this week. More in the next one.

Chapter Ten: Family

The next morning Buffy woke up with a yawn, batting at whatever was tickling her nose. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the living room through a curtain of russet curls and blinked, realizing that she had fallen asleep on the fold out with Faith. She'd expressly told herself _not_ to fall asleep yet after a few rounds of crazy naked sex it was unavoidable. Turning her head to the side, she bit her bottom lip and smiled as flashes lit up behind her eyes like a movie screen.

The kissing. The touching. Being so close to Faith that she was sure they would melt into one person. Not to mention she had nearly forgotten how sexy the brunette looked when she came. How her usual husky voice would rise to throaty whimpers. How her eyes would close, and how even though she'd be biting her lip she'd still manage to let out a volly of _fucks_ while wiggling like a worm on a hook. It was beautiful really.

Somewhere she'd had the wacky idea that Faith would have been grossed out by the tummy, but she had not been bothered at all. Probably because she was more focused on her boobs but whatever.

Lifting up onto her elbows as the smell of pancakes danced on the air, she glanced towards the kitchen. Andrew was cooking and singing _Respect_ by Aretha Franklin, except he was getting the words all wrong.

That of course didn't stop him one bit.

Smoothing a hand over her face, she pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself as she stood. Very slowly she strolled into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Morning."

"Good morning, Buffy. Nice day isn't it?" He flashed her a big grin. "I see you spent the night on the sofa with Faith. Were there kisses?"

"Shut. Up." She chuckled. Oh yeah there had been kisses. In fact there had been quite a few kisses followed by some fondling. Yes she had been fondled. Repeatedly. "So um, where is Dawn?"

"The fair Dawnie woke up early to go to the library to research a paper that she has due next week." He explained lightly. "I opted to stay behind to provide you and your Mistress with some much needed vittles. She says good morning though...oh and _next time could you and Faith go to a hotel, otherwise she might be put off sex forever_."

The blonde snorted and sipped her beverage. "Ha. She knows our deal. She is never to have sex until after I'm dead. For good."

Andrew held up a fork, tapping his chin with it. "By the way, we should _totally_ go shopping today for little baby booties! I saw the cutest pair of--" Suddenly a whoosh of flame engulfed his frying pan and he shrieked like a little girl, grabbing the nearest dish towel to beat at it with. "Noooo! My tortitas!"

"Ah!" Buffy jerked and held her stomach, her eyes stretching wide as butterfly wings fluttered to life. "Oh God! It's moving! Faith!" Stumbling back to the sofa, she began to shake the brunette wildly. "Faith wake up!"

Faith groaned and slapped at her hands, trying to put her pillow over her head. "Geeze B, I think I sprained my tongue last night. Can't we chill for a sec?"

Deadpan. "What? Well--no, Faith! The baby is moving!"

Rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes, the ex con yawned and felt around for her tank top, slowly slipping it on. "What?" Sitting up, she got her bearings and glanced to the excited woman beside her. "Cookie is moving?"

"Yes...it feels weird..." The mother to be took the other girl's hand and plastered it to her tummy. "See?"

She waited a moment, then arched a brow. "I don't feel anythin'."

"Bu--but it's all fluttery. Can't you feel the flutter flutters?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Chiming in from the kitchen as he coughed on smoke, Andrew dumped his burnt mess into the trash. "I do believe that you are not far long enough for other people to feel the miracle inside of you. In a few more weeks maybe!"

"You're gonna make a good mom some day, dude." Faith teased, rooting around for her hipster panties.

Buffy pouted heavily. "Why does growing a kid take so long?! Why can't they just pop out all_ping_ or ooze out all perfect like they're from the clay dough factory!"

"Don't worry, B. I'll feel it kickin' it soon enough. And hey with it bein' half mine it'll prob kick you sometimes just to be a smart ass." Winking, she kissed her on the cheek and got up, heading upstairs to the bathroom.

"Heh well that's a treat. Or actually I guess that would be a trick." Sighing, the blonde shrugged and decided to go put some clothes on. It wasn't that she was not happy at feeling the kick herself, she just wanted to share.

An hour later after Andrew's second attempt at breakfast went much better, Buffy sat on the floor between Willow's legs, letting her brush her hair for no reason other than it felt nice. The Wicca was happily chattering away about this, that and the other. "And I was like hey--you--that's my Sphere of Isis that you're holding missy! Needless to say she dropped it pretty quickly and got the heck outta Dodge."

Buffy laughed, flipping through her Cosmo. "Glad you didn't have to lay the smack down on her. Can't have one of my most powerful weapons in the clink. Or my best friend of course."

"Of course." She smirked. "Maybe the Ka'Toth decided to give up though. He--he hasn't sent his croonies out for a while."

"Yeah. Though he's probably coming up with this huge plan to kidnap me or whatever." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I wish we'd pummeled him back in Cleveland that day."

"Before or after the blast?"

"Hmm...I don't know. Earlier I would have said before but...now...things are different."

"I'm proud of you Buffy. Being all grown uppy and stuff. Hehe though out of all of us I thought Xander would be the first to be a parent."

"With Anya?"

Willow snorted slightly, but nodded. "Honesty? Yeah. I pictured little construction hat wearing, Snoopy dance doing kids running around complaining about the lack of Capitalism. Wanting to sell their toys for goods and or services."

Her friend laughed. "That would have been very cute. Although somewhat disturbing to think of a two year old promising vengeance or haggling over the price of a pacifier."

The red head giggled. "Things between you and Faith going well?"

A nod. "Yep. Things are spiffy, but don't say good because it might jinx us."

"Oh. Um, that's terrible news! Yuck!"

"Hah, thanks."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Wonder who that is?" Buffy inquired glancing over. "Most people just stroll on in. Good thing no one likes to walk around naked..."

"Want me to get it?" Asked the witch. When the other female nodded, she swung her leg around and bounced to the door, pulling it open. "Oh. Uh--Uh Bu--Buffy it--it's um for you."

Frowning slightly, the blonde pulled herself up and peeped into the hallway, blinking repeatedly at who she saw looking back at her. All working cylinders of her brain suddenly came to a screeching halt, and for a few minutes she could only gape like a crazy person. Just when she thought the world couldn't get _any_ wonkier, it dealt her another weird hand. "Dad?"

Hank Summers smiled slowly at his daughter. "Hey Buffy. How are you?"

"Wha--what are you doing here?" She asked, still shocked. "How did--did you know I was here?" She glanced to Willow. '_Think it's a trick? Magic?'_

'_I'm not getting any hummies or buzzies'_. Willow thought back, just as surprised.

"I--I know I haven't been around for a while. I've been in Spain..." Clearing his throat, he continued. "I have a business associate who lives in the city, and as he was visiting one day he saw your picture on my mantle. Said he'd seen you or your look alike around London. I did some checking, found out Dawn was going to school here and decided it was time we reconnected."

She shook her head. "Reconnected? Yo--you haven't cared to--to do anythin' concerning me or Dawn in almost four years. I--I couldn't even reach you when mom died! You didn't even come to her funeral!"

"Sweetie I know and I'm very sorry for that." He sighed deeply. "I've been a very selfish man and I've missed so much. There is no excuse for..." A beat. "Are--are you pregnant?"

Immediately she hugged at her mid-section, taking a step back. "That is none of your business."

He scoffed. "Buffy, I may have not been around but I am still your father. I deserve to know if I am going to be a grandfather." A pause. "Are you married? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Um Mr. Summers why don't you come in?" Willow smiled and tried to be nice, shutting the door behind him as he entered. "Can--can I get you anything? Juice? Ho--how about some juice? I'll get you some juice." She disappeared towards the kitchen.

Buffy scowled; way to leave her high and dry. "I--I'm not married, but I--I am seeing someone and I am very happy."

Hank grinned. "So you're with the father?"

"Yes." She replied evenly. "We--we've been um off and on for a long time. Currently quite...on."

"That's great, honey." He appeared genuinely happy. "Do you know what you are having?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm having a--"

"Yo." The door opened and Faith strolled in, throwing her jacket into a chair. "The market was crazy. I thought I was gonna have to clock a bitch for these chocolates. B, you betta eat them or I'm gonna force feed you." She walked into the kitchen and sat the sack she used to hold groceries on the counter. It was then she noticed the stranger in the room. "Whoa, what's up?"

"Who is this?" Buffy's father inquired. "Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" She questioned, not impressed.

Buffy looked between the two. "Faith this is Hank Summers...my father. Apparently he decided to pop in for a visit after years of almost no contact, which means the Earth may start rotating backwards." A pause. "Dad this is--this is Faith."

"Hello Faith." He responded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto." She said, sizing him up. "Should I hit the bricks?"

"No." The blonde blurted out. "I--I mean there is no need. I doubt my dad and I will be exchanging any secrets any time soon."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Buffy, I know that you are angry with me and you should be. But I'd like a second chance. I wanna be in your life, Dawn's life and especially my grandchild's life. Tell you what, why don't you, me and the father all get together for dinner tonight? My treat."

The blonde paced a little, her mind racing with different thoughts. Honestly she had no desire whatsoever to become reacquainted with her father, not after the way he had reacted. She already had a father so to speak who'd always been there whenever she needed him. "Uh I--I don't really feel up to going out tonight. Kinda lookin' forward to a--a quiet night in."

"Buffy..."

"N--no. No you can't just waltz back into my life and expect me to--to yell zippity do da. Nothing is okay! I'm not sure it'll ever be okay."

"I was wrong to skip out on you and Dawn, I know that. But I--I don't know. Work was going great and Cynthia and I were getting along really well. It sort of just...happened."

"People forget names or directions, they don't forget their own children unless they want too."

Hank ran a hand over his dark brown hair. "We can dwell on the past Buffy, or we can look towards the future. With Joyce being gone and you having to help bring up Dawn; don't you want someone else in your corner?"

She blinked at him. How rude was that? "I _have_ people in my corner. I have friends who love and care about me, who were there for me all the times you couldn't be bothered. I have a Wat--I have a Giles and even when he lets me down he totally U-turns it around to regain my trust. I have a sister and I'm going to have a child. I'm surrounded by love and none of that is because of you."

"You're being quite selfish you know." He replied. "I came here to make amends. I miss my daughter."

"Too little too late." She whispered. "Why don't you just go back to Spain and forget..."

He tsked her as if he'd expected more. "How do you think your mother would have reacted to the way you're acting?"

Buffy bristled. "Don't you dare bring mom into this! You don't have any right to my decisions anymore. You lost that the moment you decided being a father wasn't _cool_ anymore." Her green eyes were suddenly bleary with unshed tears. "Thank God my baby has a--a father that actually gives a damn."

Faith smiled slightly, looking down at her scuffed boots.

Pressing his lips together, Hank exhaled deeply. "Well. Good to know you are alright at least. Tell Dawn I said hello." Nodding to Willow and Faith, he turned and exited the room without another word.

Willow was at the blonde's side seconds later, trying to comfort her. "Ar--are you...okay? Right, dumb question. Of course you're not okay. Your deadbeat dad just showed up out of the blue wanting a relationship and you basically just told him to go to hell and I should talk stopping because I'm doing that _thing_ again."

"Excuse me." She hurried out of the room and up to her own.

"Yikes." Faith rocked back on her heels. "Guess one of us should go talk to her."

"Ooh no. Not me. I'll just get all rambly again and probably end up making her cry...more." The Wicca's expression was filled with terror. "You go. Do the comfort thingie."

Itching at the tattoo on her arm, the brunette clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth but conceded, following the path that the mother to be had taken. She found her sitting on the edge of her bed, silent tears rolling down her soft cheeks. She sat down beside her and tried to think of something to say. "Look B, don't stress it aight? I know this might be the wrong thing to say but, hey, you don't need him. He's a jerk for walkin' out."

Buffy nodded slowly. "Why did he--he have to show up? Do yo--you think I should have, you know? Been nicer? Accepted his offer? He is my father..."

Faith shrugged. "It's been my experience that blood kin ain't always the way to go. The guy who kept me on the straight and narrow is _old_ enough to be like my great great great great great great grand father, but there's no relation." A beat. "Even the Mayor, for as evil as he was he's the closest thing I had to a dad. Granted he was psychotic but he treated me like a daughter. 'Sides, you got a_Giles_. You don't need a dad..."

Despite herself, the blonde chuckled softly. "You suck."

"Yeah, but I don't remember you complainin' last night." A snicker. "By the way, thanks for what cha said about your baby's _father_."

"I meant it." The mother to be smiled. "You've be--been wonderful and I--I'm so grateful."

"You're not scared that I might skip town in the middle of the night?" Faith inquired honestly. Apart of her was kinda scared that she eventually might.

"I know this--all of this isn't your deal. When it comes to the future I--I try to just focus on good stuff I see in my head. Safe world. Safe friends. Healthy baby. You still around. I don't expect you to promise to always be here, but while you are I'm glad."

"Me too, B. Aight what am I gonna have to do to cheer ya up?"

"Make me a sausage, egg and celery enchilada."

Faith smirked. "We don't have anymore celery. I'd have to hit the store again..."

Buffy offered up her best pout, the pout that always worked on Giles. "Please. It would make me feel super duper better if it were all yummy in my tummy."

Chuckling, the ex con grunted in response. "Okay but only 'cause your knocked up. And well...'cause you're kinda cute."

The blonde kissed her lightly on the lips without a second thought. "You are _so_ getting lucky tonight."


	11. Scorn

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews everyone. Hope you had a happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it!

Chapter Eleven: Scorn

Sitting in the large tub with her hair pinned up messily on top of her head, Buffy rested her chin to her knees and idly played with a few of the fluffy bubbles around her. Stupid dad showing up out of the blue wanting a relationship with her again. Who did he think he was? It was obviously way too late for him to apologize. Too much water under the bridge for her to even try to forgive him for the way he'd behaved. If it hadn't been for Willow's words of sane she wouldn't have even told Dawn about him showing up at all.

Dawn's reaction was much the same as her own had been. Shock followed by resentment followed by depression followed by anger, with a smidge of _should I have given him a second chance?_

In the end though they both decided on no. They were better off without him.

"Ahhhhh!"

Arching a brow, she tilted her head and listened as Andrew yelled from downstairs, before a loud thump was heard. Moments later the bathroom door opened and Faith strolled in with a smirky grin, plopping down onto the closed toilet seat lid. "Sup?"

"What did you do to Andrew?" She asked chuckling.

"I asked him nicely to get off the couch so I could check the cushions for my watch. He broke into this spiel on elves and goblins stealin' socks...so I flipped him onto the floor." The brunette replied. "I didn't break his fragile girl body though."

"That's of the good." The blonde pulled at her ear. "We're gonna need him to change diapers."

Faith nodded. "Hm hadn't thought of that." A beat. "So how ya doin', Blondie?"

"Better I guess. I'm just glad Dawn felt the same way I did." Buffy related softly. "At least we are united in thinking our father is a jerk. But whatever, he's old news and I'm full steaming ahead to the future."

The ex con grinned and then stood, yanking her shirt over her head. "Got some extra room for a former wanted fugitive?"

Giggling, she slipped from the middle to the right. "Only for the one I will be having sex with tonight."

"Ha! Aren't you a cute lil horn dog?" Mused the brunette, shimming out of her jeans. "Not that I'm complainin'. Preggers or not, you still got the Slayer endurance." Twisting her hair up, she shed the rest of her clothes and sunk down into the water in front of her friend. "Ahh. Nice way to unwind."

"Yeah..." Buffy smoothed suds on her arms.

"Back rub?"

"Yes please!"

Laughing, the blonde stood and rearranged herself so that her back faced Faith's chest. She sat between her legs and grinned as nimble fingers started kneading her muscles. "We really should go back to the subject of names. And I can't believe I'm actually saying this around another person but...I'm gonna have to go shopping with..._Andrew_."

Faith snickered. "Wonder how he knows so much about babies?"

"I think he might study. He just wants to help so much. Be one of the gang." She wiggled her toes. "And in some odd way he is. He...takes care of the girls and doesn't complain when we get him to do the annoying stuff."

"Well you guys are as close to a family as he's got right now." The brunette replied. "Heh and maybe he thinks if he complains you'll kick him to the curb."

"Aww I wouldn't do that. Well..."

"Hah."

"Nah, seriously he's not so bad to have around. I'm used to him."

"He does kinda grow on ya like--like a fungus."

Buffy chuckled and rested back to the other female, feeling her arms snake around her middle. "I would have introduced you to my dad like properly but--well I dunno. Seeing him nearly made my head explode."

Faith shrugged nonchalantly. "No worries. I don't think it's any of his business anyway. Dude pops back up after so in so many years; what did he really expect? Streamers and balloons? A dad of the year award?"

The blonde shook her head, still confused over the whole thing. "I don't know. It was surreal almost. Once upon a time I would have did anything to see him again and now--now I wish he'd never shown up." A beat. "He's got my mind all screwy."

"That's the roll of the dice, yo." A beat. "Guess we gotta remember not to fuck up our kid like that."

"No way. I'm gonna be loving and attentive and understanding--all the things my mom was minus the grounding and stuff."

"Heh yeah right. You're gonna have to be the strict one cause I'm all about findin' the fun."

"Rats. Well you--you're the one who has to bitch out other moms when they over step their boundaries."

"Sweet. Sounds like a good time."

Snorting playfully, the mother to be slowly pulled herself up and used the detachable shower head to rinse off. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped in a big towel. "Let's go watch tv in my room..."

The brunette gave her a dimpled grin. "Yeah watch tv. Is that code for screwin'?"

"Maybe." Wiggling her brows, she disappeared out the door. "Not to get all mushy on you but, I hope the baby has your dimples."

Faith let the water out and then followed the path she'd taken in a towel of her own. "I dunno, sounds kinda sweet I guess. Though don't tell anyone else I said that. I got a rep to keep."

"Oh of course." The blonde dried off and slipped on a large t-shirt, crawling onto her bed. She rested back to the pillows and watched as the other girl hopped up beside her still in her towel. Faith was just so beautiful; that she had noticed from the moment they first met. So beautiful and yet with such sad eyes. Eyes that had held so many secrets over the years and remained unchanged until about the end of Sunnydale.

Now they were so full of life, as if she'd found some kinda peace that she hadn't had before. Buffy couldn't help but wonder if she'd put a bit of that spark into them. If time with her had did it. She'd ask but the fear of breaking their bubble sucked the words back down into her throat. Confirmation was stupid anyway.

Faith sighed and rested her head against her friend's shoulder, giving her another glimpse at the softness that she could display. She looked up at the blonde's neck and nuzzled it with her nose gently, inhaling the cherry blossom body wash that she'd just used. And then she started nibbling at the peach skin, making the other girl shiver with a tiny grin.

Taking the blonde's chin in her hands, she turned their faces to each other and kissed her. Her tongue slipped past parted lips to tangle with another, swirling and rubbing until both girls were panting for air. Buffy moaned into the brunette's mouth and held tight to her shoulders, feeling strands of dark hair as it tickled her knuckles. Very slowly she was pushed into a laying position and she went with it, slipping down onto the bed so that she wasn't bunched up to the head board.

Faith shifted over her, holding her weight up on her arms. She drug her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip and then sucked on it. Their mouths moved in the same seductive rhythm, and she felt the other girl's hands slide down and slip under her towel. It was like dynamite when flesh met flesh, and both Slayers shuddered at the contact.

Buffy's fingers met hot skin before sliding between smooth nether lips. She stroked along the length of them, listening to Faith's moans as she tilted her hips so that the fingers would run over her clit each time. The blonde bit her bottom lip and dipped one then two inside of damp heat, coaxing more wetness to appear and run down along her knuckles. She hit that special spot once with her fingertips and Faith's hips jerked forward, a sexy groan sounding from her pouty lips. It never took her long to get worked up.

The brunette pressed down on the delicate hand as her own pushed up Buffy's shirt until she could skim her fingers over the blonde's hard nipples.

Buffy's back arched at the small amount of contact; everything was hyper sensitive at this stage. She could feel the wet warmth of her mouth as it lowered to her breast, surrounding the pebble like bud. Teeth bit delicately, leaving the lightest of marks which were soothed by cat like licks. Suddenly even the thin tee felt like it were too many clothes, and she struggled with her free hand to remove it.

Seeing her distress, Faith managed to chuckle and grabbed the collar, ripping the fabric right down the middle. She kissed down the center of her chest and over her little belly, spreading her thighs apart. She kissed each one before zeroing in on her center, licking the entire length of her, feeling her legs tremble. Her tongue moved over her moist core, lapping and tickling before slicking inside of her as far as it could go. It twirled like ballerina in a music box, dipping and finding a fevered pace.

Buffy clutched at the sheets and whimpered, resisting the urge to squeeze her thighs together. It seemed that she never knew how much she craved Faith's tongue inside of her until the moment came, then she could imagine nothing else so wonderful. As it thrust in and out of her before rimming her clitoris with accurate precision, she leaned her head back and moaned loudly.

"God...Faith..." She gasped, pressing to her face.

"I love it when you say my name like that, B..." The brunette said breathlessly. "When you're so wet that you're beggin' for it..."

The blonde shivered; her voice always got huskier during sex like she chugged whiskey beforehand. She let out a shaky breath as Faith's tongue caressed the velvety folds of her sex lazily, then finally took that swollen bud between her lips. Her lower half bucked up with a will of its own, her entire body throbbing out of control. She purred Faith's name and wrapped a hand in her hair, giving it a small yank which earned an appreciative hum from the brunette.

Faith sucked her gently and slithered two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out. She strummed her shaking body like a guitar, playing all the right chords which made her lover sing out in some un-named song. Her brown eyes stared intensely as Buffy hovered on the edge before finally tipping over, her lashes fluttering rapidly. She watched with apt attention as the other female rode on the waves of her climax, lifting her hips and twisting them as if she were dancing before finally becoming still.

As the hand in her hair released its near death grip, the ex con sat up with a grin. She leaned over the blonde, placing butterfly kisses along her cheeks and chin. "Mmm...that was wicked."

Buffy smiled, still humming. She reached for her and pulled her closer, kissing her softly on the lips. Her hand disappeared under the fluffy towel again, tip toeing up the inside of a feathery thigh to where slick fire began to coat her fingertips. Doing those things to her had obviously turned Faith on; her fingers were practically drowning. As she began to roll them over her budding clit, Faith pressed her face into the hollow of her neck and drawled out a satisfied murmur.

"This is gonna be pretty _wicked_ too."

* * *

Buffy pulled at both end strings of Faith's hoodie, cutting her eyes to Kennedy who looked thoroughly confused as to why they were out together. It was day time after all which meant nothing of the fang persuasion could come out without risking flame-age. It also meant that she did not need an escort when wanting to go shopping or whatever else that included not sitting on the couch eating.

"You're wondering why I asked you to tag along?" She inquired smiling. "You and Faith have been sorta buddy buddy the last few weeks an--and well I was hoping you could help me figure out somethin' nice to get her. Something that says _I like that you're here and I'm glad to be having your magical baby, so this is to show my appreciation for you_."

Kennedy blinked slowly. "Wow...I don't know if anything says all that. Besides I don't_know_ Faith. Yeah we patrol but she's not exactly chatty Kathy ya know?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah I get that. I--I'm trying to remember things about her; what she likes or doesn't like but I'm drawing major blankies. The only thing I remember her wanting is--well this knife I kinda stabbed her with. I don't think that works though..."

"Yeah, me either." The other girl chuckled. "Well she likes leather...and video games. Smoking. Drinking. Slaying. Sex. You. The baby."

"Does Hallmark make a card that says all that?"

"Um...I don't think so."

"Morons. What about shinies? Every girl like shinies."

"Hm that could work. I am kinda partial to shinies myself."

Strolling down the sidewalk, Buffy shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She still wasn't exactly sure if she liked Kennedy or not, but that didn't really matter when it came to shopping. She could shop with a demon if they had a good fashion sense. The two young women entered a rather boho type shop, the kinda place where you could find cool things if you took the time to look.

She let her big green eyes roll over the various merchandise, searching for something, anything that said _Faith_. Well not faith literally as in God and religion and that hoopla, but something all dark and cool that the other Slayer would like. At the moment however nothing was jumping out at her. Which in theory was a good thing because then said item would most likely be possessed.

A sigh. "This is so hopeless. I've never gonna find anything that she'd think was cool."

The brunette bit her bottom lip. "Why not just come from the heart then?"

Tapping a finger to her chin, the blonde peeped at the crystal balls and wind chimes. She skimmed a hand over a pink lamp shade and then blinked, taking down a necklace from its hanging place. She held it up to the light, scanning over the bright yellow sun that was etched into the gold on the front. Turning it over, she saw a crescent moon on the back with two small stars. It reminded her of how Faith was always like the dark part of herself. The ying to her yang.

The pendant was simple yet pretty. Cool. Grinning, she padded over to the cashier and bought it without a second thought. "I found something!"

"Thank God for that." Kennedy mused. "I'm starvin'. How bout Mexican?"

Pocketing her change and sticking the plain white box with the gift inside into her purse, Buffy nodded. "Sounds good to me as long as it comes with cucumbers."

"Eww..." Her friend made a face. "Pregnant chicks eat some weird stuff."

"Tell me about it." She laughed as they exited the store. "Last night I wanted raw peppers and cheese. They were hot but I just couldn't stop eating them."

_"Hello Buffy."_

She stopped as a man stepped into her path. "Dad? Wh--I thought you went back to Spain or wherever. I've said all that I had to say, and Dawn feels the same."

He nodded. "I know but when I saw you across the street I had to come say hi. I--I really wish we could just have a cup of coffee or something. Is that asking too much?"

"Actually? Yeah." Her voice was flat. "You being here at all is too much. I--I know you're my dad bu--but that makes what you did even worse. Please just go away and leave us alone. If you wanna do anything for me then do that. I don't need you anymore."

Hank sighed, shaking his head. "I was hoping this would be easy. But then again _you_ were never an easy person to live with so why should anything be different now. All the lies and sneaking out, the disappointment just won't end."

Gaping, she frowned and darted around him. "C'mon Kennedy let's go."

He however had other plans, grabbing her upper arm. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm _done_ with you." A beat. "Let. Me. Go."

"Or what? You're going to slay me?"

"Wh--what?"

Chuckling, her father glanced around slowly. "Now why don't we go to a quiet place and talk? Catch up..."

Buffy yanked on her arm but he would not release her. She didn't want to punch him in the face since he was her father, but if push came to shove then she totally would. "I don't wanna catch up! I want you to go far away to a land without phones and leave me alone!"

Running a hand through her hair, Kennedy decided to diffuse the situation. "Alright Mr. Summers let her go. She's an adult now and you have no say over what she does anymore. Don't make a scene alright?"

He glanced to his right at the pretty young woman, smiling at her. "I think it's too late for that." Before anyone could blink, a spike shot out from underneath the cuff of his jacket, and he jammed it into her stomach. "Also, I do not believe I was talking to you."

"Kennedy!" Buffy shouted, shocked. She watched as the other Slayer gasped in pain and surprise, clutching at the wound which quickly soaked her shirt in red. With a cough, she sunk to her knees, trying to fight off the waves of dizziness.

"Now..." Hank grinned at his daughter. "Let's get you home, huh?"


	12. A Prophecy, Revealed

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews everyone. Deluxcookies, I really love Andrew as well. If he'd gotten his own show I would have totally watched.

Chapter Twelve: A Prophecy, Revealed

Kennedy was hunched over on her knees, her right hand bloody and gripping the wooden spike. Gritting her teeth together, she yanked it out with a yelp and tossed it away from her. By now people were stopping to stare, some gawking while others pointed in horror. Though no one had the balls to actually come over and help, not that she could blame them. Who knows what they'd be getting themselves into?

Using a bench for support, she pulled herself onto her feet and hugged a street lamp to keep from falling over. The front of her shirt and pants were covered in crimson, and she prayed that nifty Slayer healing kept her alive. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial for her girlfriend, holding it shakily to her ear.

"Hello." Willow chirped happily.

"Will..." She whispered.

"Hey." The red head grinned at hearing her lover's voice. "Havin' fun shopping with Buffy? Did you buy me something pretty? Come to think of it I do need a new orb so if you could--"

"I'm in trouble!" She cut her off, leaning her forehead to the cold metal. "I dunno what the _fuck_ just happened but Buffy's dad fucken stabbed me!"

"What?!" Willow jumped off the couch, making Xander and Andrew jerk. "Wha--wha--where are you?"

"Long Acre street." She replied, cringing at the gaping hole in her midsection. "Bring the cavalry."

"Wh--where's Buffy?" The Wicca was already pushing her friends out the door, ignoring their questions of _what's wrong_ and _where are we going_.

Kennedy wet her lips. "I--I don't know. He kinda started draggin' her off. I'm sorry babe, I didn't know things were gonna fuck up."

"It's not your fault, Ken. Don't worry we'll be there in a tick." As the line went dead, Willow felt rage rising up in her veins. She swallowed hard to calm herself; the thought of becoming a black eyed girl was never far from her mind when it came to magic.

"Will what's up?" Xander asked as he jogged behind her down the stairs.

She glanced back at him. "Kennedy's been stabbed...by Hank Summers."

"What?!" He blinked. "Are you sure? Maybe it was just someone who _looked_ like Hank Summers. Could it be possible that he has an evil twin?"

A beat. "I don't--all I know is that Ken is hurt and he has Buffy. We better get Faith."

"I'll get her!" Andrew volunteered. "She's just down the street with the formers." With that he took off running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

Willow knew that she could just fly and get to Kennedy faster, but she didn't wanna leave Xander behind. So they jumped in his car and drove erratically towards the shops and stores, noticing a crowd of people in front of one boutique. Parking quickly, they both jumped out and pushed their way through to find the Slayer draped over a bench, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Oh my God!" The witch gasped, kneeling down. "Kennedy?! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Bu--Buffy..." The brunette stammered, pointing. "He--he took her that way."

"I'll stay with her." Xander said as if reading his friend's mind. "She's in good hands."

Nodding, the Wicca kissed her girlfriend's forehead and then hurried in the direction she had pointed. She wasn't sure what she would find, if anything but that was not going to stop her. Darting around a corner, she glanced around to make sure that no one was watching her. Taking a deep breath, she spread her arms out wide and took to the air, feeling as it threaded through her hair and fluttered her frilly blouse.

Coasting over the buildings and trying to stay out of plain sight, she caught movement near the back of one store. A man was pulling a girl rather roughly past a large dumpster. A blonde girl. Unless there was some other crazy dad trying to kidnap his daughter in the city, then that of course had to be them! She wasted no time in hovering over, instead just dropping down in front of them soundlessly like a trained ninja.

"Willow!" Buffy had never been so happy to see her best friend. "Is--is Kennedy okay?"

"She's getting help." The red head replied, eying Hank. "Let her go."

He tilted his head to the side, then grinned. "Your power doesn't scare me."

"Well, we're gonna have to change that aren't we?" She lowered her voice, her eyes challenging him. "Now let her go."

Instead of releasing the blonde, he jerked her in front of him and gripped her neck, squeezing. "Willow you're a sweet girl. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna see me snap my daughter's neck like a twig, killing her and the baby. Do you?" A pause. "So if I were you, I'd turn around and skedaddle."

"Ya know, something tells me you're not really Mr. Summers. I know it's crazy but call it a hunch." She folded her arms over her bosom. "I couldn't sense it before but now you're all vibby, so that means you're probably a demon. I have no issues killing a demon."

Hank chuckled oddly. "Maybe I'm just good with magic though. Can you honestly be sure before you...flay me?"

"Self defense."

"I'm not attacking you."

"Um you have my best friend by the throat. You hurt her and you're hurting me."

"How sweet. Lame but sweet."

Buffy frowned and elbowed him as hard as she could in the ribs, breaking a few on contact. He shouted and tossed her harshly into a brick wall out of reflex, watching as she slid down to the ground with a groan. He then turned to the witch, tsking her. "Now look what you made me do. Master won't be happy about this!" Growling, he produced another spike from the confines of his jacket and hurled it at her.

She held up a hand. "Protect!" The spear bounced off an invisible yellow tinged barrier and clattered to the cement. "Now let's see who you really are. _Reveal_!"

A cloud of electric energy engulfed Hank and he cried out in pain, covering his face with his hands. His body jerked like it was having a seizure, the static force driving him to one knee. It picked at him like razors slashing flesh, carving for the truth that was hidden underneath. When the magic was done doing its job, the crackling ceased and he let out a massive roar. His once human visage had literally melted away, leaving only plastic like chunks that clung messily to his gray hollow cheeks.

He was indeed some type of demon, but the two arms and two legs type that with a little make up could pass for human. Snarling at Willow, he whipped out two sharp rods, his eyes glowing red. "You shouldn't have did that, bitch! I'm gonna poke out your eyes and make a necklace out of your entrails!"

Willow steeled herself for his attack when suddenly an arrow struck the back of his head, burrowing to the front right between his eyes, sending out a few splatters of black blood. He blinked slowly and sighed. "Oh shhh..." Next he was tumbling over like a sack of marbles, bursting into flames for quick clean up.

The red head gulped in air, smiling at the sight of Faith, Andrew and a few former Potentials standing some feet back. "Buffy? Are you okay?" She rushed over and helped the blonde up, checking her over.

"Yeah..." She murmured in annoyance. "Just some scrapes and bruises." Looking at the smoking heap of demon thingie, she sighed. "Guess I got my wish after all. My dad never really came back."

"At least it turned out well. Kinda." The witch offered up a little smile, before walking away. "I'm gonna call Xander to make sure Kennedy is okay."

Buffy hugged her waist but nodded, hoping the brunette pulled through. Most likely she would since she'd gotten stabbed once (well twice) in the stomach yet lived both times. A little impaling could never keep a Slayer down. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see Faith hand the crossbow off to Andrew before coming over.

"You aight?"

"No...but I will be."

The ex con slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into her side. "Ya know, if you keep doin' things like this I'm gonna have to lock ya up."

She smirked, arching a brow. "Isn't this the part where you gimme some long speech on not fighting and being more aware, in which I block all of it out and think about cookies?"

Faith snickered. "I would but bein' the brat you are ya never listen anyway. 'Sides I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

"Oh yeah." She snuggled to the other Slayer. "I could have gotten away though but, even after he stabbed Kennedy..." Trailing off, she pouted. "I guess a part of me _wanted_ him to be my dad. I know that's horrible and retarded but...I don't know."

"Nothin' wrong with that." A beat. "Buut...looks like he was sorta demony thingie. Probably wanted _the Vessel_."

"I hate being famous." The blonde muttered, picking up the purse she'd dropped. "Least this is still here."

"Heh what? Designer or somethin'?"

"Actually, yes, but that's not why I want it."

Peering in, she took out the small white box and handed it over. "Here. I--I got you something."

The brunette plucked off the lid and lifted out the necklace, smoothing a finger over the details. "Thanks, B."

Buffy grinned. Although she didn't make a big fuss or cradle it to her like something she must never lose, her eyes told how much she liked it. They stared at the moon as if a distant memory pushed its way to the surface of her mind. Licking her lips, she unhooked the tiny clasp and slipped it on, tucking it under her green shirt. Glancing at the blonde, she pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and motioned off with her head. "C'mon. Let's go home."

* * *

A few days later and Kennedy was released from the hospital. The doctors were confused by her rapid healing but chalked it up to a sort of miracle. Most people who were impaled in the gut either bleed out before getting help or died from their injuries. She on the other hand had complained about the food and lack of cable tv. Although still a bit sore, she refused to just lounge around and let Willow fuss over her. She did what minimal amount of exertion she could without popping any stitches.

Being uncharacteristically quiet on the subjects at hand, Buffy simply went about things as if nothing had happened. As if some demon hadn't stolen her father's face and tried to drag her back to his Master. In all honestly she wasn't sure how she felt because everything was so different and of the strange. She didn't feel like herself and it made her a little angry. Yes in the past people had came to her aid and helped out, but she was not used to being _that_ girl. The girl that couldn't get through it or that needed some dude in tights to swoop in and rescue her.

She could've kicked demon Hank in the nuts so hard they would have ended up in his throat, but she didn't because she did not want to risk anything happening to the baby. The maternal instinct in her knew it was the right response, but the Slayer in her felt semi defeated. And to think she had four more months of this kinda stuff! Though it was the reason she was currently hitting away at a punching bag; she had to do something, anything fighty like or go crazy in the meantime.

Sparring would have been awesome but all of the formers were on strict orders to not engage her in anyway. Idly she wondered when Faith got so authoritative.

"Buffy."

Peeking around the bag, she smiled at seeing it was just Giles. "Hey. Just um...passing some time."

He smirked, folding his arms over his gray sweater. "I have heard that exercise is good during pregnancy. Makes the labor much more uh--uh manageable."

"Think Faith would see it that way?" She snorted and delivered a hard kick to the bag.

He smiled affectionately at her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Probably not. I must say I am quite surprised at the change in her behavior. She is really invested in being there for you and your child. She has shown more growth in the past few months than I ever knew she were capable of..."

The blonde grinned. "Yeah. She's really excited. _Really_ excited. I've never seen her this excited. But..."

"But?"

"It's just another wall. On the inside she's wigged.

"It's natural for first time parents to be apprehensive about a new addition to the family. And the nature of your pregnancy is not normal by any means."

"I think it's more than that."

The former Watcher was confused. "Like what?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned from the bag and shrugged. "I don't know a lot about Faith. We've become so much closer an--and she's still a mystery to me. One minute she's all about the fun and the next she's--she's Martha Stewart but without the handy knowledge of knowing how to crochet or garnish hens." Glancing down to her stomach, she cupped the bulge. "I--I like it. I like that she dotes on me and--and that she cares, but it also worries me."

He pressed his lips together. "Why is that?"

"I...dunno what happened between her and Angel in L.A. or how the big house was..." A beat. "...but she's worked hard to--to be stable and put the past behind her. She's still _Faith_ but...different. I--I just get the feeling if anything were to happen to me or the baby on her watch...I don't think she could come back from it. She's dubbed herself my knight in shining armor, taking on responsibilities she's never had to deal with before. That she probably doesn't wanna deal with. But I'm _so_ thankful for her and everything she is doing. I--I just feel a little selfish at needing her so much."

Giles nodded and leaned against the wall. "Buffy, Faith is very aware that you are able to take care of yourself. I think its admirable that she wishes to help and keep you safe. If she were shirting her part in this you would be angry. Fact is, I'm sure she knows she could walk away at any time. Perhaps the reason she does not is because she likes the arrangement that you have come to."

"I could fight but I don't wanna hurt the baby. Besides she'd never let me." Groaning, she rubbed her forehead. "Why does some stupid demon have to have a plan for it? I'm the mother and I don't even know it's name yet. This thing is picking out demon schools and making demon play dates." When he didn't reply, she faced him and noted his expression. He knew something. "What's up?"

Taking off his glasses to clean them was always a sign that information was about to be shared. "I was able to utilize a few of the last remaining contacts that I have and they were able to share with me some vital information concerning the Ka'Toth." Clearing his throat, he continued. "He is but a pawn in the scheme of impregnating you. I don't have specifics on uh who he is working for, but he is not the one in charge. I was directed to the ancient books of _Rajani_ which speak of Erebus which translates to shadow, or where evil souls are sent in the underworld. He was said to be the only son of the God, Chaos as well."

"And what does all of that mean?" She arched a brow.

"The _Rajani_ speaks of a prophecy to bring Erebus into corporeal form by way of mystical birth. A champion would be needed as well as the proper energy and rituals. Once corporeal he would have dominion over all the forces of darkness, literally and power over the dead. He could conjure up any creature that we have faced in the past and give it life once again."

The Master, the Mayor, Adam, Glory, even _the First_. Not to mention all of the hundreds of demons they'd killed over the years. Having all of them back would be hell on Earth; the apocalypse to beat all apocalypses. "Well...now I get why they call me _the Vessel_. I'm evils incubator."

"In a sense." He admitted. "However with the energy being Faith's essence means that the baby is probably more or less human. More importantly it means that it has a soul. To--to become Erebus, the soul would have to be destroyed."

Buffy suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. She stumbled over to a bench and sat down, inhaling slowly and pushing down the urge to throw up. An innocent life--the innocent life inside of her that hadn't even taken its first real breath yet, just waiting to be snuffed out. Pushed aside so room could be made for some evil whatchamawhosit to set up shop. A comforting hand on her shoulder made her jerk, and she shook her head. "Sorry. That was just a giant heap of information to take in."

Giles sighed. "Yes it was, but I figured you would wish to know. Now that we are more aware of what we are up against, we--we can find a better way to destroy it."

"Ri--right. Right." A pause. "You should tell the others so they can go into research mode. Come up with a way to put the brakes on stuff."

"Don't worry, Buffy. Everything is going to be alright." Smiling, he rubbed her back and stood, heading towards the stairs. "We shall figure this out. We always do."

As she watched him disappear around the corner, she slumped back to the wall. Why did everything have to be mega this or that? Mega evil or mega good. Mega crunchy or mega creamy. What was wrong with normal peanut butter?

Chewing on her bottom lip, she directed her voice to her tummy. "Um...hey. I'm Buffy--though you probably already know that since you're inside me. I'm--I'm your mommy. Um I know we didn't get off on the right foot in the beginning but you're kinda nifty. An--and you deserve to have a long life on your own terms. So...you're gonna get it. I promise."

"Hey, princess." Faith grinned as she strutted down the steps with a plate in her hand. "Ordered pizza and figured you'd want some. I put pineapples on it like ya like."

"You're sweet. Thank you."

"Eh it was either bring ya food or try to duck tape Andrew to the wall again. Lil bastard hid behind Xander."

Chuckling, the blonde smiled as she sat down. "We've come a long way huh? From trying to kill each other I mean..."

"Yup. Years pass and things change." The brunette remarked, her long hair falling over her cheek. "It's wiggy but it works I guess. I'm bein' put to good use and that is what matters."

Buffy studied her for a moment. "Faith. What happens after the threat is gone? Do you--do you plan to stick around I mean..."

The ex con tilted her head to the side. "'Spose so. Why? You want me to hit the bricks?"

"No, no. I--I was just curious. I know you're not used to standin' still for very long. Eighteen years is a long time." She rattled the last bit off hurriedly.

"Whoa. Eighteen years? That's not standin' still, that's growin' roots." Laughing, Faith sniffed. "But I get it. I'm on board, Blondie. I'll cool my jets by ya fire for a while. Now, eat cha pizza. Giles called a meetin' so when you're done we can go up."

She picked up the food and took a bite. Was it wrong if she decided to eat slower than usual?


	13. Not Over

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

Chapter Thirteen: Not Over

Cold air was seeping through her jean jacket but she either didn't notice or didn't care. A lit cigarette hung from the corner of her mouth, the first she'd had in months and only now did she realize how much she'd missed sweet nicotine. Sitting on the edge of the roof with her legs dangling over the side, Faith ran a hand through her cork screw curls and gazed out at the openness of the world before her. She could go anywhere and do anything. Party like a rock star and kick a lil ass, or live like a hermit in New Zealand. The possibilities were pretty endless thanks to Red's spell clearin' her shady past.

She could run. She could run fast and hard to some foreign land and never have another care in the world.

She could...but she wouldn't.

All her life she'd ran from one thing or another; relationships or even when the fire got too hot. It was her _thing_ besides being the amazing sex pot in every situation. No ties or attachments, nothin' that complicated her simple life.

However since the moment she'd blew into Sunnydale her life had been anything but simple. Just bad choice after fucken bad choice after damn horrible mistake. Tryin' to kill Angel and endin' up in the slammer had been one of the best things that ever happened to her. Gave her some footing on that rocky ledge she called living.

It would make sense if she_did_ decide to high tail it outta town. Her and B's thing had been volatile from day one; she'd hated her once upon a time like mad. For eight months it'd been_kill Buffy_ or _make Buffy pay_, and now it was _get her more cinnabun flavored ice cream._ She could hold a grudge and no one would say anythin'...in theory. So why wasn't she doing just that? Why wasn't she tellin' the blonde wonder to go to hell?

Honestly? She didn't have a fucken clue. Okay that was a lie but if she said that meant it was real. And if it were real then this would be the moment when she'd pack up her stuff and steal out in the middle of the night. The moment where she'd run from..._it_.

Blowing out a puff of white smoke, she frowned and rubbed at the end of her cold nose. A storm was comin'; she could feel it. When it came to her Slayer powers and all that jazz, she'd mostly focused on the punching parts after being Watcherless for so long. But this was the kinda thing someone just knew. After listening to Giles and discovering the plan of the Ka'Toth and whoever he worked for, her blood had went cold. Probably along with everyone elses. Fightin' for the greater good or for the world was easy when compared to fightin' for those ya cared about. Or someone innocent.

While everyone else had went to work, trying to find names and attack methods, she'd stolen away to get her head together. It wasn't all up to her--she knew that. There were Scoobies and a hella lot of new Slayers ready to kick in. Still the kid was hers or half anyway and that meant somethin' different. That meant it was personal.

"Times like this I could really use some of that wisdom ya got, big A." She said to no one. But she knew what he'd say or tell her to do; whatever was necessary.

Checking her watch, she snuffed out the ciggy and swung her legs back around, planting black boots on firm cement. Heading to the door, she jogged back down to Giles' apartment and into the study where everyone still skulked around. "Aight, what's the what?"

"A whole lot of nothing with a side of this book makes no sense." Xander sighed and tossed it onto the table.

Willow chewed on the end of her pen. "Th--that's not totally true. We--well we know th--the birth of Erebus will most likely kill Buffy." Seeing the brunette's expression, she began to fluster even more. "I--hey I didn't say it--it was good news!"

"Apparently not." Faith snorted, folding her arms over her chest. "But whatever. We'll get by. Where's B?"

"She had to use the bathroom." The Wicca replied. "All this depressing talk got her stomach all grumby."

Nodding, she padded down the hall and rapped on the door. "Yo, B." Silence. "Buffy?"

"I'm okay!" The blonde called out as the toilet flushed. Moments later the door opened and she smiled softly, touching Faith's cheek. "Geeze louise you're freezin'! Ah and you smell like smoke!"

The ex con laughed and shrugged. "Get off my back woman. One cig ain't gonna hurt nothin'."

"Did smoking..._help_?"

"Calmed me down, yeah."

"I guess it's not that bad then."

"Don't worry. Don't plan on makin' a habit outta it. Well I guess it's already a habit but you get what I mean."

Buffy scoffed playfully and strolled back into Giles' study, sinking down into a lounger. She pulled her feet under her and smoothed her hair around to lay over her right shoulder. "You guys look tired. Maybe we should call it a night or whatever."

"I think we have a few more hours in us." Dawn responded, then fought down a yawn. "Besides...it's important."

Andrew slowly ate another Cheeto. "Perhaps we could capture ourselves a vampyre and force it to talk like we did with the Bringer. With Ka'Toth working for Yoda knows who, it just might shed some light on our most dire of situations."

"Too bad we can't get our hands on that Alana chick." Kennedy mused. "I bet she has all sorts of fun info."

Faith grunted. "Bitch ain't playin'. It would take at least four Slayers to bring her down, maybe more if she's got more mojo pumpin' through her veins."

"O--or what about a tranq dart?" Willow suggested with a wave of her hand. "Or thirty. Knock her out, chain her up and welcome to the torture party."

Xander chuckled softly. "I'll bring the dip." A beat. "Too bad we don't know where she hangs out though..."

"Locater spell should solve that in a jiffy."

"How fast _is_ a jiffy?"

"Well it's not as fast as two shakes, but it'll get the job done faster than saying Bob's your Uncle."

The mother to be shifted in place as more tell tale flutters like before made themselves known in her stomach. "I don't know. That...just seems kinda dangerous. I--I mean maybe we can leave until after the baby is born an--and then they won't care."

Giles glanced up from the large leather bound book in front of him. "Whoever is trying to invoke Erebus could still do so after the infant has arrived. It would be a possession of some sort, I'd imagine."

Xander itched at his ear. "As fun as the last road trip we went on was, what with the medieval soldiers and the being stuck on an RV with Spike for hours, I'm not sure it would do any good." A pause. "Don't wanna rain on the parade but we all remember how that ended up. Catatonic Buffy and Glory the wonder bitch with Dawn."

"Yeah but we've got an army now." His best friend spoke up. "And I--I'm way better with the magics. Ooh maybe I co--could do some kinda cloaking spell. Keep us all under the radar until we come up with a plan."

Faith put her hands on Buffy's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "We could go to Mexico. I'm sure Robin would be willin' to make with the back up."

"Ahh...Meh-he-co." Andrew nodded as if it held some sort of secret meaning. "It's a good place to go if you are on the run, relying only on your wits and steely determination to outwit the man."

Kennedy idly scratched at her bandaged wound, pouting when Willow slapped her hand away. "I still say Alana is the way to go. We could set up a trap or somethin'...make her talk. There's no way she can take all of us."

The other brunette tilted her head to the side. That idea was sounding better and better to her. "It might could work. We'd need the right weapons though, and a cage strong enough to hold a rhino."

Buffy frowned. "Guys I don't know about this. Couldn't that just do more harm than good?"

"Maybe. But B we can't just sit around and wait for them to strike. I'm ready to throw down." A beat. "Especially after what Giles told us earlier. You know how it is..."

"I...remember...vaguely." She referred to her plan of taking the battle to _the First_. "But we all have to be careful. If anything else goes wrong or if anyone else ends up shiskabobbed then we leave. Deal?"

"Deal." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

The next day Buffy found herself sitting on the carpeted floor of her Lamaze class, leaning back against Faith as their instructor Angie, went over the different birthing positions that could minimize pain. But since she planned on having lots of drugs she'd allowed her mind to wander to other things. There were other couples around them; newlyweds who came home with a honeymoon surprise, baby boomers who thought they were very much done having kids, and a sixteen year old who thought you couldn't get pregnant if the girl was on top.

How _Buffy_ was it of her as well to be slightly bored? The book learning just never interested her.

Snickering at her own inside joke, she smiled at the feeling of Faith's hands rubbing her tummy in a circular motion. The brunette was paying apt attention to Angie, her brown eyes flickering over the diagram that outlined the uterus and other things. She looked so cute as she concentrated; those furrow lines between her brow deepening when something was said that she didn't quite get.

After about an hour of "how to be active and informed participants during childbirth" and "focused breathing techniques for labor", the class was dismissed and everyone packed up to leave. Buffy stood and stretched, smoothing her gold tunic free of wrinkles. She then slipped into the hallway to the vending machine, eying a bag of peanuts at B7. She dug in her pockets and pulled out the correct change, sticking it into the slot as one half of the newlyweds bounced over.

"Hi, I'm Cassie." The curly haired female greeted.

"I'm Buffy." She smiled, pressing B7.

"Is this your first?"

"Yup."

"Ours too. I'm having a boy; Jason is beyond excited that he gets his little sports player."

"Aww that's so cute. I'm having a girl but either would have been okay."

Cassie nodded with a grin. "So um, the brunette your sister?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. She's my..." Technically they didn't have a title. "...my partner. Here. Um...an--and...other places."

The other girl chuckled. "Cool. You two look really cute together." A pause. "Have you thought of any names yet? Jason wants to name the baby Fergus after his grandfather, and I said why don't we just name him _please beat me up every day after school_."

"Wow, Fergus. That um--that's...just wrong." The blonde laughed and pressed the button again, staring at the bag of salty goodness that started to crank forward then stopped. "Honestly we haven't really had time for any of that. Stuff seems to keep popping up but I do have a baby book. For some reason I've always liked the name Joan, but I doubt Faith would go for it."

Cassie itched at her cheek. "Joan is pretty. Names are always the hardest part. But I hear now they allow you a few days to think of one. When I was born my mom said they wanted a name right then and there. She was so out of it that I was almost called Dove, after the soap."

"My mom was drug free and yet still came up with Buffy." She growled and shook the machine slightly. "I mean I like it but it's defintely not a regular name." When the peanuts still didn't fall she scoffed and kicked hard, harder than intended, making the machine fall over onto its side.

As everyone turned to stare with shocked expressions, she shrugged. "Hormones."

"Wow. Those must be the best damn peanuts ever." Cassie replied idly. "Damn, now I want some."

Faith snorted from her place by the door and grabbed Buffy's arm, steering her down the hall and out of the building as she waved bye to her new friend. "Damn B. Can't take ya anywhere anymore without cha destroyin' shit."

"It wouldn't gimme food. You know my new relationship food is vital."

"I know you're a crazy person."

"And yet you continue to have sex with me."

"I know right. Apparently I dig crazy."

Once outside, they locked hands and began strolling down the street. Per their request (more Faith's however), Rona stood at the corner leaning against a street lamp. She smiled as they approached, folding her arms over her chest. "Hey. How was class?"

Buffy made a face. "Boring. Blah blah breathing and blah blah pushing. Tell me something I don't know."

"They are gonna show you an actual birthing video." Rona related, wiggling her brows. "Complete with surround sound. I hear that you see _everything_."

She groaned and pouted. "Remind me to call in absent that day."

"Not like it matters. You're gonna get the real on your big day..." The black girl teased. "Speakin' of, Faith do ya plan to be in the delivery room?"

The brunette hunched her shoulders. "I dunno. Not sure that's my deal. If I can handle the vid then maybe."

"You have to be there. I--I'll need someone to hold my hand and feed me ice chips an--and cheer me on." The blonde rambled. "Oh and to make sure I don't kick the doctor because you know me; punch first and ask questions later. When he starts demanding that I push I might get cranky and lose control of my limbs."

Faith clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "You knock the doc unconscious and I'll have to deliver the kid. Neither of us want that. Especially me. Might be the first time in my life that I faint."

"I almost want it to happen just so I can see that." Buffy giggled, wrapping her free arm around the other girl's slim waist. "But seriously, names. I wanna stop saying 'the baby' or 'it'. We need a name and I want it to be pretty. Tonight we should really try to come up with one."

"Heh we tried that, remember? I said Desirae and you said you liked the way I sounded sayin' it, then jumped me."

"I promise to behave this time. Or we could just not have sex again until we get that business out of the way..."

"The world will sooner end. 'Sides...I got a new vibrator I wanna try out."

Rona coughed loudly and dramatically. "Still here ya know, and can hear everything you are saying." Walking backwards so that she faced them, she snickered. "I can totally see how Dawn says that you guys are constantly traumatizing her. I'd feel the same way if--"

Her sentence was merged into a yelp as suddenly she was lifted off the ground by a hand around the back of her neck. Buffy and Faith both blinked as Alana grinned and held her up like a rag doll. "I told you things were not over..."


	14. Damaged People

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter Fourteen: Damaged People

Alana dangled Rona off the ground as if she were a toy. Her long black nails dug into the young Slayer's skin, causing small drops of blood to slowly fall onto her collar. She stared at the other two with a defiant smirk. "Isn't that sweet? The two of you pretending that the Vessel is actually yours. Taking care of it and nurturing it. It's all so...human."

Faith felt her shoulders tense but she forced herself to remain calm. "Shouldn't you be a pile of ashes right about now?"

"Hehe perhaps, but I got a little upgrade. The sun does sting a bit but I've always been a strong girl." She smiled. "And the Master is growing impatient with waiting. He wants the Vessel now and I am here to get it for him."

"Ann, wrong answer." The brunette snapped, noting as a few people started to pay more attention to what was going on. "You are gonna put her down and then walk away before I kill you."

"You _are_ the murderer, aren't you?" The vampire replied. "It's such a shame you had to go and find Jesus or whatever. You would have been so awesome on our team. In the end when the dark one was born, you'd have become a God." A beat. "You still can though. Trust me your life will be so much easier if you reclaim that darkness. For starters you won't be tortured everyday."

"Wow...where do I sign up?" Faith rolled her eyes. "Thanks but I think I'll take my chances."

"Let her go." Buffy spoke up coldly. "This doesn't have to get ugly."

Alana shrugged and tightened her grip, making Rona gasp in pain as a tiny _pop_ was heard.. "I don't mind ugly. However if you wish to make a deal then I have one for you. Come with me without incident and I won't kill your friends. Well...I'll _try_ not to kill your friends."

The blonde frowned deeply. "No on all fronts."

"I'll kill her." The vamp said darkly. "You know I will and not give a damn. Do you really wanna lose another friend for nothing? If I don't get the Vessel today then there is always tomorrow and so forth. It _will_ be ours and there is nothing you can do about it."

Feeling her temper spike, Faith delivered a swift but hard kick to Alana's chest that made her drop Rona and tumble to the ground. "I could do _that_."

"Fine. Have it your way!" She growled, her face morphing to show her fangs.

Jumping up, she lunged at Faith and tried to strike her in the face but the brunette ducked. She then delivered a series of her own hard hits to the vampire's stomach and nose, backing her into a wall. Alana snarled, blocked her next punch and slammed her in the chin with an upper cut. Faith flew into a nearby trash bin and knocked it over, sending litter rolling down the street. As she tried to get up, the vampire stomped on her back, driving her back down onto the concrete.

Unable to just stand around and do nothing, Buffy searched for a weapon of any kind. Finding nothing but the bag that she'd had for Lamaze, she twirled it around her head and then let go, watching as it clocked Alana on the side of her face. It didn't really cause much of a reaction except a look that said _are you kidding me_, but it did give Faith enough time to get herself together. She swept Alana's feet from under her and jabbed her boot into her side, cracking her ribs.

Pulling herself up, the brunette stumbled away from the small crowd of rubber neckers. "Get the fuck outta here! Can't you see we're havin' issues?!"

As they murmured and someone mentioned calling the authorities, the vampire managed to regain her footing. She decked Faith in the mouth, resulting in a busted lip and a major case of the dizzies, causing her to flop to the ground again. Unable to stand it any longer, Buffy attacked her, back handing her hard across the face. She kicked her in the stomach and threw another punch, gasping in surprise when a fist connected harshly with her jaw.

Buffy fell back onto the ground with a small _oomph_, glaring up at Alana. The vampire chuckled and folded her arms over her chest. "You look surprised that I hit you. Don't be. You're not pregnant in your face."

"Think of that all on your own?" The blonde snorted. "Or did someone have to talk really slow for you to understand it?"

Alana simply laughed and reached for her, when suddenly she was kicked in the back and propelled forward. She hit a street lamp head first and blinked back the stars that danced in front of her eyes. Turning, she rubbed at the spot that would normally have a big lump. "Ooh look, another one. How do you bitches know when the other is in trouble?"

Vi wiggled the silver device in front of her. "It's call a cell phone. Get with the program, whore."

Glancing to the crumpled heap that was Rona, Alana noticed a similar device resting in the palm of her hand. "Neat." She rushed the petite red head next, punching her in the face and pivoting her knee up into her stomach. She jerked as she was hit in the mouth, licking at a cut as she accidentally nicked her bottom lip with her own fang.

Faith sat up and shook off the haziness that made her head swim. She stood and looked to where Vi and Alana were fighting, then to where Buffy had crawled to check on Rona. Hurrying over to a random parked car, she ripped off the shiny rims and muttered a low _sorry_, stalking over to the dueling duo. As Vi spin kicked Alana in the jaw, Faith slapped her as hard as she could across the face with her makeshift weapon. The vampire fell into a mailbox and created a dent, barely having time to blink as she was slammed in the nose with the object once again. A crack was heard and she yelped in pain, feeling blood as it dripped down her chin.

Now she was really pissed off. Catching Vi's foot, she twisted with a rough yank and snapped the bone in her ankle. The red head screamed and went down, immediately grabbing her throbbing appendage. The vampire got up and kicked her in the face, blocking the hit that Faith tried to follow through. She kicked the rim from the brunette's hand and came on strong, punching and driving her back towards a building.

Faith grabbed her wrists and held tight, head butting her twice right into her broken nose. She stumbled back in pain and grunted as she was knocked into the street.

"Faith! We have to get out of here!" Buffy shouted, trying to help Rona stand. "Regroup!"

"Tell that to the retard." She replied and flipped over her when she was charged. "You take Rona and go! I'll hold her off!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" The blonde said, throwing Rona's arm over her shoulder, holding up her almost dead weight.

"Damn it, B! Stop bein' Superman and just do it!"

"No!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're fuckin' arguin' with me in the middle of a fight!"

"You started it!"

"Shut up!" Alana screamed and kicked Faith in the back of the knee. She grabbed her arm and jerked hard, popping the shoulder out of its socket. Swinging her around, she elbowed her in the eye and then jutted her palm roughly under her breasts with so much force that it launched her through the glass window of a store. With her taken care of, she turned to Buffy. "I've had enough of these games. When are you going to realize _you_ can't win!"

Buffy gently laid a nearly unconscious Rona back onto the cement. She wasn't sure what exactly had been done to her, but she was weak as a kitten now, her eyes unable to focus. Glancing to where Vi gritted her teeth and tried to make herself able to stand, she sighed. Nothing was ever simple in the world of Buffydom. Not even learning how to breathe.

"Now..." Alana stalked up to the blonde, grabbing her upper arm tight enough to leave an ugly bruise. "Stop being a little bitch, and just give up." She started dragging her along behind her, ignoring her surroundings completely and rather arrogantly.

"No! Buffy!" Vi exclaimed in a panic. She had to do something! Ripping the stake from beneath her jacket, she hurled it at the vampire's heart with all the strength she could muster.

Alana caught it without much trouble however and looked at it slowly. "Children shouldn't play with sharp objects." Suddenly, she tossed it back just as fast, stabbing the red head in the middle of her chest. "Someone might get hurt."

"_Nooo!_" Buffy screamed and tried to wriggle away, feeling the tears well up in her eyes as Vi slowly collapsed onto her side, her big blue eyes starring lifelessly at nothing. "Oh God. Vi..."

"Too bad. So sad. Over it!" The vamp giggled, clearly amused at the pain she'd just caused.

"Try gettin' over this." Faith stepped into view and slammed a mannequin's arm into Alana's face, breaking her nose all over again.

When she cried out and went down to the ground, the brunette yanked the top off an expensive bottle of perfume and doused her with it, the smell rising up sickeningly. She took out her lighter and flicked the flame up, then threw it carelessly at the vampire. Instead of bursting into flames quickly though, they spread over her skin like reddish waves. Never the less it still hurt tremendously, and she shrieked like a banshee, rolling around and flailing like a mad woman as her limbs slowly began to fizzle to ashes.

Faith wanted to stand and watch, but she knew better than that. Or she'd grown to know over the years. Heaving Rona up and over her well shoulder, she shoved a shell shocked Buffy forward and they took off running past the few remaining onlookers. One way or another, it appeared it was finally time to leave London.

* * *

"Andrew, alert the girls in the building next door that we shall be leaving as soon as possible. If they wish to join us, tell them that they should be lightly packed and outside in twenty minutes." Giles instructed as he shoved whatever books he thought he'd need into a briefcase. "If they wish to stay, let them know we'll be in touch the moment we are able too."

"Yes sir!" The other man saluted and ran out of the room, nearly knocking Kennedy down.

She pulled on her forest green flannel shirt over her tank, and then put her long hair up into a pony tail. "Any idea where we are goin'?"

"No." Giles admitted truthfully. "But it is quite clear that we are no longer to stay here at the moment. The creatures know this is our base of operations, and if anyone saw the girls return here, we may be getting a visit from the authorities concerning Vi."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I can't believe she's dead. She was like--she was_there_ ya know? Potential boot camp. She survived the battle with _the First_. It's just so fucked up!"

"Yes, it is." He agreed slowly. "She was a lovely person, and she will be very missed."

"Least Faith took out the uber bitch that killed her. Wish I could have had a piece though."

"Well the war is uh far from over. You may just get your chance to get a--a piece eventually."

"How is Rona? Is she gonna be okay? Who's gonna look after her while we're gone?"

"She's in a coma. Apparently Alana caused some type of aneurysm, and there was bleeding. They performed surgery and things appear to be stable, but she is not out of the woods yet. I have a contact that will alert me to changes in her prognosis."

"This sucks. Aight I'm gonna go see if Willow needs any help packin'."

Giles nodded soundlessly and cleaned his glasses, glancing out of the window. He double checked his things and hurried over to the wall safe, spinning in the combination and taking out the cash inside. With the Counsel destroyed and he one of the only remaining members, all of the remaining assets had been divided up equally, with large shares going to the small group. He stuffed most of the cash into the pockets of his trench coat, putting the rest in with his books.

Turning, he smiled slightly when Buffy entered the room. "Ready to go?"

She ran both hands through her silky hair, then shrugged. "Yeah." A beat. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He inquired.

"Fo--for makin' us have to run, again." She pouted. "I just--I don't know what else to do. If we stay here we're sitting ducks for whatever plan this Master moron might come up with. I know running probably won't change anything, but it's all I've got."

He came over and put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Buffy, this situation is out of your control and it makes perfect sense that you wish to do whatever it takes to protect your child. If you notice we're not exactly trying to talk you out of it. We are...a family which means we are in this together."

She smiled a little. "Thanks. I know that maybe Faith and I should be goin' alone to save you guys the trouble, but I really do feel better when I have everyone around me."

"Of course we are going." A pause. "We wouldn't dream of letting you go through this alone."

Giving him a quick hug, she smoothed a hand over her favorite gray hoodie. "So um, _how_ are we getting out of here?"

"Xander is 'borrowing' a double decker. We shall live the city and then..." Trailing off, he folded his arms over his chest. "Try to find a safe place."

Biting her bottom lip, she cleared her throat. "How about Mexico? I know it's a long way away but maybe that is a good thing. An--and Robin is there so he has to have a place to stay. I--I don't think he'd mind us crashing for a bit."

"I'll give him a call right now."

"Good. Good."

Sighing deeply, she turned and walked back across the hall to her own apartment. She felt horrible for making everyone disrupt their lives, but it was like no one minded. Not even Dawn who was in school and having a great time. After they had returned looking worse for wear and gave the news about Vi, everyone immediately started coming up with what move to make next. In the end leaving seemed like the only sensible idea.

They should have left sooner, then Vi would still be alive and Rona wouldn't be fighting for her life. Yet she had a feeling things were only going to keep getting worse. Was this to be the rest of her life? Running? Trying to prolong some screwed up prophecy until she too was finally killed? One would ask was it really worth it, and she would give the same answer every time. A thousand times yes.

After all the years of fighting to protect the world and innocents everywhere, of course she'd do whatever she had to do to protect her child. To give it a chance, even if it were just a chance to screw up.

Looking up to the stairs are footsteps descended, she watched Faith carried their bags down and drop them to the floor. There was a bruise on the left side of her face near her eye that was fading, and a small cut on her lip that she idly ran her tongue over. She was dressed in her trademark black, with the sun/moon necklace swinging free from the shirt as she bent down to tighten the laces on her boots. She looked stoic, which could only mean a million thoughts were crashing together in her head.

They were in the same club. She'd even let her be president just this once.

Pushing strands of hair off her shoulder, she went up to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her, laying her head on her chest. "I don't know what I would do without you, ya know?" A beat. "I don't mention that kinda stuff because I _know_ you don't like mushy, but it's true. You're pretty great."

Faith returned the hug with a small grin. "You just butterin' me up so I'll take another kick to the face for ya?"

"Ha ha." Buffy said dryly, snuggling her. "Seriously."

"I know, B." The brunette tipped up her chin and kissed her softly. "Oh, Andrew said this came earlier from L.A." She handed over the small package. "I think it's from Angel..."

The blonde arched a brow but opened the box, pulling out a sterling silver rattle with little balloons engraved all around it. She lifted out the card. "_Congratulations on baby Slayer. Love Angel_." A pause. "He had time to send a gift in the middle of his apocalypse? How did he even find out?"

"Heh well guy does have style." The ex con snickered. "Maybe some shaman or whatever told him. If things work out we should go see him. Take the rug rat."

"Maybe." She heard a horn blow from downstairs. "Guess Xander managed to get a bus. Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Faith replied, picking up the bags once again. "Where we goin'?"

"Mexico. Think Robin has room for twenty or more?"

"Eh he'll make room. Or we'll kick him out and blame it on ya hormones."

"Ooh, that could work." Smiling, she took Faith's wrist and pulled her from the room.


	15. Mexico

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I probably won't update again by Christmas so to those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! And to those that don't, Happy Holidays!

Chapter Fifteen: Mexico

Faith stood on the porch with a bottle of cold beer in her hand, leaning to the post and watching as Kennedy and Caridad played around with two remote control cars. It seemed immature and stupid considering everything that was going on, but all work and no play made everyone crazy. The sun beat down hard on her exposed shoulders, but after twelve weeks in the hot climatic she was pretty much used to it. Was even rockin' a kick ass tan.

After leaving London at record speed and takin' only the essentials, they'd arrived in the small Mexican village were Robin was currently calling home. Of course he'd welcomed them in with open arms into his home which he'd said used to be an orphanage or somethin' like that. Apparently he had needed the space or whatever; which worked out well in the end. Hadn't took 'em long to get settled and continue the Slayer stuff, trainin' the chicks that had came. Only prob was that there weren't exactly a lot of vamps around to dust. More demons than anythin' but they'd adjusted.

Word from their contact in London was that Alana was dead--good riddance. Vi's funeral had been taken care of, with a rose from each Slayer placed on her grave plot. For a while Rona'd been aight, even waking up a few times to talk to them on the phone. But one night she'd suffered a stroke out of nowhere and had to be put on that breathin' machine thing. It didn't look good for her.

Things were--they were okay for the most part though. With Alana gone and the Master bastard (whoever he was) not sure where they were yet, everyone was able to calm down for a bit. Slay regular monsters without havin' to worry about if one of 'em was after the Vessel. Well there had been that incident with the Klaga demon and his poisonous barbs, but nothin' fire didn't take care of. Though damn those spikes hurt like a bitch tryin' to dig out, not to mention the all around feelin' of death that she'd had cause of the toxic shit it'd pumped into her veins.

He most definitely worked for the 'Master'.

Taking a sip of her beverage, she wiped her forehead and headed back into the house to find Buffy stretched out on the sofa with the air conditioner blasting as high as it possibly could go. She wore a pair of tiny khaki shorts and a nearly see through blouse, the end rising up to show off the bottom of her very round tummy. She'd grown so big in the past few weeks, not _oh my god what the hell you got in there twins_ big but even a man blind would know she's knocked up by just one feel. Only nine more weeks to go unless little Cookie decided to come earlier.

Strolling over to the couch, she grinned and sat down, smoothing a hand over her protruding middle. "How ya feelin'?"

"Fat." The blonde murmured. "My back hurts and if my boobs get any bigger they will engulf my head."

She laughed and sat her bottle on the floor. "Eh I think ya look good for eight months. I've seen chicks at four months who look like you do now."

Buffy shrugged, then smiled. She took Faith's hand and put it above her belly button. "She's kickin' again. Must know you're here."

"Well I do talk to her all the time. Especially when you're asleep so that we can have some privacy." A beat. "This always feels so weird..."

"Imagine how it feels for me! I have a little person living inside of me. Rent free!"

"Heh yeah, and when you evict it's gonna hurt you more than her."

Pouting, the blonde struggled to sit up a few moments before actually getting upright. "Don't remind me. I'm so freaked out at the thought of giving birth. Wh--what if something goes wrong? What if--what if I don't survive?"

Faith frowned. "Don't talk like that, B. Everythin' is gonna be fine. That doc that Jonathan recommended is pretty cool and seems to know what she's talkin' about. And the hospital is all up to par; don't stress out aight?"

"I'm not stressing out." She replied with a raised brow.

"Yeah right. You stress out lately over everythin'. Remember two nights ago..." The ex con mused, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "You like, had a heart attack..."

Buffy stared at her as if she had three heads. "You...you..." Lowering her voice, she looked around to make sure no one was in the room. "...you said you--that you _tasted_ my breast milk."

Laughing, the brunette pulled her legs under her. "You make it sound like I stole ya soda or somethin'. I said a lil came out while I was suckin'. No big deal. It was sweet, literally."

"Not hearing this!" She put her hands over her ears. "La la la la la!"

Faith laughed harder, even managing a small snort. "B, think about it. I've licked cha all over. I've had my tongue inside cha pu--"

"Alright alright, I get it!" The blonde smirked, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. "Oh! In totally unrelated news, I know what I wanna name the baby."

"Lay it on me."

"Joy."

"Joy?"

"Yeah. Kinda after my mom. Joyce. Joy. Why? You don't like it?"

Faith itched at the back of her neck. "No I like it. It's just...eh I dunno it sounds more like a middle name I guess."

A nod. "Okay. So what's her first name?"

The brunette thought on it for a minute, tapping her nails on her jeans. "How about...Madelyn?"

Smiling, Buffy repeated it over and over again in her mind. "I like it. Madelyn Joy Summers-Lehane. What made you think of that?"

"Dunno. Just like the way it sounds." The ex con related, idly licking at the corner of her mouth. "It's pretty and...ya know...I'm sure she will be with parents like us."

Snuggling up to her, the blonde grinned and rubbed her large stomach. "She is going to be the most beautiful baby in the whole world. And the luckiest because she's gonna be surrounded by so much love. And more aunts than you can shake a stick at."

"Andrew included?"

"Haha of course."

* * *

Buffy moaned against Faith's lips, her fingers dragging through russet curls. Her hips thrust forward as the hand down her pants rubbed even harder, the slender fingers dancing repeatedly over her clitoris. She shivered as that rubbery feeling started in her legs and crept up her thighs, rolling into a ball of delicious tension. It settled in her stomach and she swirled her tongue into the other girl's mouth, drawing out a husky sound from deep in her throat.

Closing her eyes, the blonde whimpered and tightened her hold on Faith as those amazing tingles began to burst all over her body like fireworks. She leaned her head back to the wall and tried to muffle her sexy groans, but the echo of the bathroom caused them to be louder than usual. She was sure the people outside could hear but none of that stuff mattered while the brunette was stroking her so thoroughly. The only thing she could focus on the sensations that were running through her veins.

"Mmm..." She purred slowly when she finally began to come down. "I could do that all day."

"I'm sure." Faith teased and straighted her tank top. "I thought sex in the third trimester was a no no, though?"

"Well it's not like we do it everyday." The blonde said smoothing down her bangs. "It's all...moderate. In moderation."

"And this quickie was_ in moderation_?"

"Compared to some of the other stuff we've done? Yep."

Rolling her brown eyes teasingly, the brunette grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, drawing the very air from her lungs. She nibbled on her full bottom lip and then sucked a little before finally pulling away. Buffy stood with a dazed expression, her cheeks blooming red like a rose. Giving a dimpled grin, she took the blonde's hand and pulled her out into the open.

Kennedy smirked as the two girls made their way over with Buffy looking flushed but happy. "When you get arrested for public indecency, don't ask me for bail money."

"Aww c'mon Ken, don't act like you and Red never kicked one out with other people around." Faith mused, wiggling her fingers in an obscene manner.

The rich girl grinned and folded her arms over her white shirt. "Well there was this one time in a Starbucks but she doesn't like me to tell people. But you know how she gets when there is caffeine in the mix."

"Coffee makes her jumpy." Buffy replied absently. "That must have been an interesting time..."

"Oh yeah." Ken remarked, pulling stray threads from her jean shorts. "So, what's the sitch? What are we shoppin' for?"

The blonde shrugged and stuck her hands into her back pockets. "Actually I--well I kinda think we should be looking for cribs and stuff. Otherwise the baby will have to sleep in a drawer. I don't wanna be here when she's born but...ya know. Better a little prepared than no prepariness at all."

Faith itched at her cheek. "Xander says he wants to build it."

"Oh. Aww that's sweet."

"So we trust him to build somethin' our kid has to sleep in?"

"Yeah! Xander is really good with that kinda stuff. He built me a trunk for all of my weapons and stuff. And it didn't fall apart once."

"Aight. But if it wobbles I'm changin' my vote for the drawer."

Kennedy snorted at their conversation and gently took the mother to be's arm, guiding her into a store that carried pretty hand made jewelry. "C'mon. Help me pick out something nice for Willow."

As they walked off, the brunette cracked her knuckles and jerked her shoulders, sighing. She looked down at the sudden shadow behind her and arched a brow. "Sneakin' up on me now?"

Robin Wood smiled charmingly. "Of course not. I just didn't want you to think I was eavesdropping."

A nod. "Ahh, so what were you doing?"

"Eavesdropping." He chuckled lightly. "No. I saw you from across the street and thought I would come see if I can be of service."

She rocked back on her heels. "Not unless you know what kinda shinies Willow would like." A beat. "Thought you'd be out with Carmen anyway."

His expression held a hint of amusement. "She had to work today or I would be. You know she was very surprised to hear that about twenty five of my closest friends were coming to visit for a while. However that was nothing compared to walking in on you and Buffy in the shower. We have shower curtains for a reason you know."

She laughed deviously. "Yeah but the smell makes B sick so...gotta ditch 'em."

He studied her for a moment. "It's very nice to see you this happy, Faith. I don't know if I've ever seen a smile like that from you before. I don't count the time you got free lap dances in that strip club we went to."

"Eh..." She tried to play things down. "No reason not to be johnny come smilie, yo. Things ain't so bad. B and I are gettin' along, the baby shit is on point, and G thinks he's gettin' closer to figurin' out who this Master guy is. Things are...peaceful. Five by five."

Robin grinned slowly. "Wow. If you remember I can read people pretty well and, I think it's more than that."

Faith tilted her head to the side. "Really not in the mood for you to be all..introspective and shit."

He held up both hands. "I surrender. Just saying..." Still he couldn't wipe the grin off his handsome face. "You go at your own pace though."

Letting out a small 'heh', the pretty brunette turned to watch her two friends as they fawned over jewelry. She winked when Buffy idly rubbed at her tummy and then glanced over with a big smile. "Bet Maddie's kickin' like a bitch."

"Who?" The black man inquired.

"Oh Madelyn. The baby. It's her name." She said as if it didn't matter. "B says she kicks like a soccer player on these like random jags, then will quiet down for a few hours."

"Ahh. She's probably asleep then." He explained. "Madelyn is a beautiful name by the way. How did you come up with it?"

Cutting her big doe eyes to him, she scuffed at the ground and decided it was okay to be truthful. After all he had a way of gettin' in her head, much like another handsome guy who fought the forces of evil. "It was my grandma's name. My father's mama. I dunno..." Trailing off, she scowled. "Never met him but the few times I met her she was really cool. She died though before I was called."

He nodded thoughtfully. "It's very lovely." A pause. "I must admit that I am a little jealous that you get to be a _father_ before I do. It would hurt worse if I weren't prettier than you."

Snickering, she stuck out her tongue and punched him in the arm playfully. "I'm sure Carmen would pop you out one if ya wanted. She's like, totally lovin' ya chocolate thunder."

"Maybe." He laughed. "She is an incredible woman and I enjoy being with her."

"I hear that's all that matters. Well...'sides the awesome sex."

"It _is_ pretty awesome."

"Do tell."

"Well she does this thing with her tongue--"

Before Robin could finish his entertaining story, a loud roar sounded as a large red demon with two sets of horns angrily knocked over a cart of fruit. People screamed and began to run for their lives, pushing and shoving to get to safety. Faith groaned in annoyance as Buffy and Kennedy hurried over, cringing when big red ripped a wooden wheel off a wagon and sent it flying through the air.

"Normal or lackey?" Kennedy asked, blowing the hair out of her face. She got her answer as it growled and started right for them. "And here I thought today would be boring."

"Ladies..." Robin pointed to the left as another creature barreled its way forward, this one yellow and fierce with three eyes. "We have two."

"Three." Buffy motioned to the third; a cyclops looking monster that snaked his way between two buildings. "Guess this means they know we are here for sure. Vacation is over."

"Heh and I was just about to--" Faith found her sentence cut short as she was suddenly tossed into a cart of flowers from behind.

Buffy and Kennedy turned to see the forth demon glaring at them with big silver orbs and six fingers on each hand. He reached for the blonde but Kennedy kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling back a little. She then back handed him hard across the face and punched him in the chest, grunting when he hit her in the jaw.

Robin quickly picked up a near by tire iron and intercepted the yellow one, clocking it in the nose. Or what looked like it should be its nose. He jumped into the air and spin kicked it in the side of the head, but found himself on the ground moments later from a rough punch to the gut. It was times like this when he wished guys could have Slayer powers too.

Pissed off to the tenth level of pissdom, Faith got up and pulled random petals out of her hair. She cracked her neck and literally lurched herself at the cyclops, driving him down to the cement. She struck him on the top of his head and jutted her knee up into its face, jagging her fingers into the only eye it had. It howled and slashed at her with its claws, creating two gashes across her stomach. She ignored the sting however and grabbed its ears, yanking as forcefully as she could. When the neck did not seem to want to break, she wedged her foot under its chin and pushed with all her strength until she heard a loud crack.

One son of a bitch down, three to go.

She looked up just in time to see Kennedy crash into a load of apples, and six fingers grabbing Buffy around the throat. Normally she could just kick him to get away but her protruding tummy drastically hindered her movements. Still she had the amazing upper body strength, but he seemed surprised when she started pummeling him about the face. He released her with a growl and she stumbled back a few inches.

Faith hurried over to her and frowned at the redness of her neck, then weighed her options."Yo! Robin!"

He'd flipped himself up and was now beating Yellow over the head with the tire iron. "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Get B outta here!" She commanded. "Now!"

"What? No!" Buffy replied. "I'm not leaving you."

"This isn't a discussion. Kennedy and I can handle it."

"But--"

"Now, Robin!"

Managing to get away from his demon, the handsome black man took Buffy's arm and began to pull her away. She resisted of course but he kept pulling, even resorted to dragging her slightly as she struggled and called for Faith. The last thing they saw before they rounded a corner was the demons trying to get past the human gate that Kennedy and the ex con had formed.

* * *

_"What time is it?"_

_"4:00."_

_"How long has it been?"_

_"Um a--about an hour. I--I'm sure they are fine, Buffy."_

That however had been three hours ago.

Buffy sat on her bed with her face buried in her hands, tear stains on her cheeks. She sucked in a deep breath of air and shakily let it out, trying to stop the trembling that had started a few moments earlier. Everyone else was downstairs though they'd came to check on her several times, asking how she was doing. After Willow's fourth time she locked the door and refused to answer their calls. She wasn't trying to be rude and yeah, she knew the witch was probably in the same sinking boat that she was in, but she just didn't feel like playing cheerleader.

Willow had assured her that Kennedy and Faith were still alive. She said if anything had happened she'd just _know_, and although that brought some comfort, it didn't quell her fears.

The funny part however? She hadn't expected to be as scared as she was. When it came to Faith she just always assumed the brunette could handle anything that was thrown at her. Especially so over their past few months together. So deep down she never worried that something bad might happen. She never entertained the thought that she could...die. Now though...now she was on fire inside and every thought in her head was an awful one.

What if Faith were dead?

What if she had to raise the baby alone?

But it was more than that, so much more and it had been for a while now. Everyone knew it. Everyone saw it. Well...except maybe Faith herself of course but then again she had always been a little slow. Point; the brunette was this big piece of her heart that had only grew _because_ of the baby. Because of them being forced back together once again. Thankfully.

There had been happiness in her other relationships, but things were different now. If Angel was the love of her life, then it was crystal clear that Faith was her soul mate. It was just something she felt deep down when they were near; this tingle of peace that managed to hum even when they were surrounded by nothing but madness. Over the years she'd lost people that she cared about--she couldn't lose Faith too.

Not again.

_"So..."_

_"Yeah. Good thing G and the Scoobs found us when they did. I was startin' to get hungry."_

_"Me too. Glad are didn't have to become cannibals."_

_"Oh I dunno. I think we did a fair share of eatin' tonight."_

_Buffy blushed deeply and rubbed her cheek. "Um. Look I--I..."_

_Faith cut her off however. "Anyway I gotta motorvate so, I'll see ya around." Smiling, she winked and headed towards the idling SUV that Andrew was driving. "Laters."_

_Blinking, she frowned and just watched as she walked towards the vehicle and jumped in. Minutes later she was gone._

A sharp kick to her abdomen brought her back to the present and she chuckled, sniffling lightly. "Okay okay, happy thoughts." A beat. "How about a story, hmm? Once upon a time, there was a...beautiful princess who fought the bad things. She was utterly gorgeous with perfect hair that never did these weird springy things or got split ends. Um anyway, one day she met this um knight who was really--really wild and they didn't get along at first 'cause the knight was too aggressive and stealin' her friends and playin' with a three."

Chuckling, she continued. "But they eventually became friends bu--but there was badness in their relationship. Betrayal an--and sadness. They got over it though. They...reached common ground and even um...well things happened that you won't hear about until you're eighteen. The princess and the knight got together an--and had a little princess who was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her." As tears clouded her eyes again, she swallowed hard. "And I--I hope more than anything that there is a happy ending..."

"Buffy!"

Jerking, she felt a spike of fear hit her in the chest and for a moment she almost hyperventilated. Getting up, she sprinted out of the room and down the steps to see her friends helping a battered and bruised Faith and Kennedy through the door. Suddenly she was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but watch as Kennedy was taken to the couch and sat down. She was dirty with several scratches and scrapes; a black and blue bruise near the corner of her mouth.

Willow began to fawn all over her, checking her over for mortal wounds and the like.

Faith shrugged away from Xander and ran a hand through her muddy hair. She walked slowly into the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack that was always in the freezer, sticking it to her bruised ribs. Hissing, she then came back into the living and noticed the blonde. "Sup."

Buffy cleared her throat. "Ar--are you okay?"

"Five by five. Nothin' a soak in the tub won't eventually cure." She grinned, showing off her dimples.

The blonde smiled and came to stand in front of her, touching her cheek. "We--we need to talk."


	16. What To Say

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I wanna wish everyone a Happy New Year since I probably won't be updating on the day:)

Chapter Sixteen: What To Say

"Aight, what cha wanna talk about?"

Buffy looked up from her spot on the bed as Faith entered the room, clean and refreshed looking. She put her hands in her lap and nervously itched at her knuckles, trying to gather up what she wanted to say. She'd been practicing the entire while the brunette was in the bathroom, and she knew there was no way it wouldn't turn into a giant ramble fest. But better a few ramblies than no ramblies at all. As in not saying anything and pretending like things weren't difference.

"Um...wh--why--where were you guys? What took so long for you to get back?" That was a good place to start.

Faith rubbed at her chin and sat down in front of her, curling one leg up onto the bed. "Well Ken and I were throwin' down and gettin' beat up when it just seemed like runnin' would be a better choice. So we took off to lead the bitches away from the town. Ended up in this old church. The floor was like, rotten or whatever and as soon as we took three steps in, boom! It caved in and we fell into this cavern or whatever." A beat. "With the demons. Finally we killed them but then had to like, crawl our way out. It was muddy and shit so it took a while. Bitches busted up my ribs...but it could be worse..."

"I was _really_worried about you. I--I didn't even know I could get that worried." She chuckled softly, pulling at her ear. "I just kept thinking _what if she doesn't come back? Then what?_"

"Aww B, c'mon. I'm a tough chick--I can handle myself." The brunette grinned, showing off her dimples. "Sides, the chicks in the joint could give any demon a run for their money."

"I know it--it's just..." Trailing off, the blonde cleared her throat. "These past few months have been weird bu--but amazing. With all the stupid Vessel crap aside, I've been havin' a nice time. Doing baby stuff an--and feeling her grow so big. When I first found out I--I was devastated. I just wanted it to go away. Then you helped me realize that--that it was still a Summers, no matter what. If--if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to hold it together."

Faith shifted uncomfortably. "B, you don't gotta keep thankin' me. I'm just as glad to have Maddie in our lives as you are."

Buffy nodded. She could do this. She could get it all out. "Our past was stupid and we did stupid shit. We--we were both to blame. But I think we've more than made up for it now. I--I think...well I mean...you're an incredible person. I've always known that even if I didn't wanna admit it or...see it. You've risked your life for me and our baby, time and time again." A short pause. "It's more than that though. It--it's the cuddling and th--the food runs you go on for me an--and the sex. The outrageous sex that we've been havin' nonstop since _that_ night. You're always there for me, Faith. And today I was faced with this--this giant hole of ickiness because I didn't know if you were gonna walk through that door or not..."

"Buffy--"

"It terrified me. I--I've only been that scared a few times in my _entire_ life. Wh--when mom got sick, when she died. When Glory got Dawn. When I was suddenly alive again.."

"Look it's--"

"I didn't know--I mean I kinda thought--but there's a baby so--and I figured it was hormones..."

Leaning over, the brunette grabbed the back of the other girl's neck and pulled, kissing her hard on the lips. She let her lips caress her top one and then the bottom, before licking into her mouth with her tongue. It only lasted a minute but when she pulled away she could definitely tell the blonde had enjoyed it. "You don't gotta...ya know. We're five by five."

Buffy smiled like a cat who got the cream, then slowly shook off the slight stupor. "No I--I do because something bad cou--could happen and I might never get another chance. I--it would--" _Just say it already!_ "I love you! I--I'm like, totally in love with you. And no it's not something that I've always known an--and no it's not something that just happened. I didn't love you those few days in the cave. I don't know what I felt back then honestly. An--and I didn't love you when I found out the baby was yours." A beat. "But I--I knew I did the day we learned Madelyn was a girl and you kissed me like--like it was the most natural thing in the world. God, and I wanted to say something but I was scared cause I know you don't do the mushy stuff and I figured it would just scare you off."

The ex con licked her lips and stood, cracking her knuckles. "So you're doin' it now 'cause I might not make it to see tomorrow?"

A small shrug. "Kinda. It--it's like it's been inside for _so_ long, through the love making and the shopping and sharing baby things with you. It's been wanting to explode for months; it's been choking me every day that I have to look into your eyes and just fall more and more in love with you, and not be able to tell you. It, ya know it was just time. It's been nearly five months since we've been doin' this dance. I couldn't go one more day without saying the truth."

Faith took a deep breath, running a hand through her dark hair as she slowly paced a little. Her thoughts were crashing in her head, causing bright flares to burst from behind her expression eyes. "Buffy. That's some heavy stuff to drop on a girl who just got the crap kicked outta her. Heavy but nice. Better than nice. Ain't no one ever said anythin' like that to me before."

The blonde grinned, watching her. "I know you're not really good with emoting but, if you could just tell me how you feel about me, that would be nice. Even if it--it's bad."

"It's not bad. It could never be bad, not now." She said honestly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Everythin' that you said; it hit right here and it's not goin' anywhere." She tapped at her chest. "I ain't goin' anywhere."

A huge weight lifted from her shoulders, and Buffy felt happy tears stinging the corners of her green eyes. For a moment she had been afraid that her feelings were very one sided. That she had been imagining everything that was going on between her and Faith. "So yo--you love me?"

"I do." The brunette looked to the floor, keeping her gaze there as she spoke. "Guess I kinda figured it out that night you tried to seduce me...though I'm sure ya hormones were goin' crazy too..."

Arching a brow, the blonde didn't wish to nit pick but she couldn't help but pick up on the other female's body language. She looked antsy, like she was experiencing some major discomfort. It was clear that shows of emotion weren't her thing, but this seemed more than that. "Could you look at me then, please? Could you look me in the eye and say that you love me...?"

"Ditto."

"Ditto? Do I look like Demi Moore? This is just a game to you isn't it?"

"What? No. It's real."

"Oh so what? It's real but you can't say it? You can't choke out three little words?"

Faith frowned and scratched at her forehead. She had a feeling this would turn ugly. "Aight see it's like this--"

Buffy interrupted her. "I'm really not in the mood for stupid mixed signals. I thought we were past that." Getting up, she headed for the door when a hand grasped her wrist. "Get off me. I--I just bared my soul to you and all you can say is _ditto_. What does that even mean?!"

"Hey. I let you speak, so you are gonna sit back down, stop stompin' like a two year old and lemme say my piece." The brunette gently pushed her back onto the bed, ignoring the glaring look she was getting. "You used to tell Angel all the time how you felt about him, right?"

The mother to be snorted. "I can't believe you're--"

"Yes or no?" Faith inquired, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not askin' to be a bitch or to throw it back at cha. I just wanna know."

Folding her arms the best she could over her chest, she nodded with a scowl. "Yes."

A pause. "And soldier boy? Your mom, the Scoobies; you'd tell them too. Right? Hell, even Spike heard it once, right?"

Buffy nodded again, although confused. "Yeah, so? What do they have to do with us?"

Chuckling at the blonde's cute yet totally oblivious expression, she knelt in front of her and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Can you guess how many people I've said those _three little words_ to?" Silence. "None. I know it sounds all kinda pitiful or fucked up or whatever, but it's true. Mom was too busy drinkin' and passin' out for me to say it to her. Never met my dad to tell him. Mayor was cool but...nah. Just didn't seem right to say since we were tryin' to screw the world up and shit. I've never had a reason to tell anyone that before cause they've never mattered where it really counted. But you've been surrounded by it all ya life. It was constant."

Studying her nails, she continued absently. "I know they aren't just three little words to you either, but they _really_ aren't to me. And yo, don't think I don't feel that way 'cause I do. I do so much that it hurts--but that good kinda pain. It's me and you, B. From here on out. But I don't wanna just say it 'cause you said it. I wanna say it, and I want it like, beyond special. I want you to know that it's real--so real that it's for life."

By now the tears had returned, and all the anger that Buffy felt seconds earlier was completely gone. Hearing such genuine words come from Faith was something she'd never thought she would have ever experienced, yet it touched her in ways she could never fully explain. The fact that she wanted her 'I love you' to be special was _special_ in itself, and made her realize why she needed to spill her guts right then and there. Some people might have saw it as a line or stalling, but she knew the truth. She could see it in the brown doe eyes that wavered when they landed on her face. Even getting this out had been a tad difficult for her, yet the fact that she'd mustered through it was amazing.

Wiping at her wet cheeks, she slipped to the floor and hugged Faith tightly, pressing her face into the side of her neck. It killed her to think that no one had ever told her they loved her, because she deserved to hear it every day. "I'm sorry."

"Roll of the dice." Faith hugged her back, then brought her hands round to stroke her over sized belly. "I hold my pity parties in the quiet now. I just wanted you to know so you weren't thinkin' I was bein' all distant or wasn't on the same level you were."

"I know." She whispered, pressing their cheeks together. "I'm sorry I got all snippy, I just--never mind. It's not important."

Buffy entangled her fingers in Faith's silky hair and kissed her again, losing herself in the softness of her pouty lips. She reached for the bottom of her black tank top to pull it over her head, when suddenly a sharp pain streaked through her stomach. She gasped and immediately held it, her brows narrowing faintly.

The brunette blinked at her. "You aight?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah I'm..." Another stab came and she yelped, sucking in air when it was followed by another. "I--ooh. I dunno--I--I'm havin' weird pains."

"What?" The ex con stood and slowly helped up the mother to be, lowering her down onto the bed. "What kinda pains?" Her question wasn't answered however, for Buffy gave another choked cry as she began to turn red. "Oh shit! _Andrew_!"

A minute passed and the door opened, a matted dirty blonde hair poking inside. "You bellowed, girlfriend?"

She pointed to Buffy, gesturing wildly with her hands. "B is havin' some weird cramp things, and it can't be labor cause it's like, _way_ too soon. Right? It's too soon, right? Right?" A beat. "Should I be boilin' water?"

Andrew's eyes grew big and he gaged the mother to be's reactions, then nodded and rubbed his chin. "I do believe your fair missus is having what we in the medical world call 'Braxton Hicks'." He used air quotations. "Braxton Hicks contractions are a tightening of the uterine muscles for one to two minutes and is thought to be an aid to the body in its preparation for birth. They are thought to be part of the process of _effacement_, the thinning and dilation of the cervix.

Buffy squeezed a pillow so hard that she ripped the seams to send feathers flying. "Wait, what? These are fake?"

"Yup."

"Bu--but...ooow! They...ooww! Hurt!"

"Well yeah. But don't worry, they should leave in a bit. Change your position."

"You change _your_ position!"

"Yes well..." He began, then snapped his fingers. "Water helps. I'll go get you some water!" Turning, he hurried out of the room.

If spasms had not been coursing through her stomach, she would have laughed at the look on Faith's face. It said _please don't leave me alone with this crazy pregnant woman_. Instead she practiced her breathing and wiggled onto her side, stretching out her legs. "You okay?"

Faith rubbed at her knuckles. "Shouldn't I be askin' you that?"

The blonde winced as another hit. "In theory, yes. Geeze, if labor is worse than this how am I gonna do it? I mean, how does something so big come outta something so small? I'm teeny! Like seriously, tiny here."

"Yet you get mad when I call ya little." A playful snort. "Relax you'll be fine. They'll be crack and stuff, or whatever it's called."

She smiled slowly and patted her tummy, feeling a little better as the contractions slowly began to dissipate. "I think they are calming down. Andrew was right. Wow that sounds so weird when I say it out loud."

The brunette climbed up onto the bed behind her and cuddled, draping an arm across her mid-section. "Maybe he should be in the delivery room with ya..."

Buffy glanced back at her. "Ooh no. You are gonna be in there and you are gonna hold my hand and...cheer."

"Do I gotta wear the outfit and have pom poms too?"

"I'd say yes but sex will be the last thing on my mind at that point."

Snickering, Faith began to play with her hair. "You should take a nap or somethin'. You look tired."

That made her yawn. "Well..." Trailing off, she snuggled back to the brunette and closed her eyes, thankful that the sharp pains were tapering off more and more. "A short one wouldn't hurt I guess. I love you."

Faith smiled and kissed her temple, shooing Andrew away when he popped back into the room with a bottled water. He grinned widely and put it down on the table, then skipped away. She studied the girl in her arms for a moment, then allowed herself to drift off into space. "Ditto."

As Buffy felt sleep creeping over her, she purred happily. That could easily become the best word in the English language.


	17. Dreams For Plans

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, everyone. If anyone who reads this reads my other Fuffy-- _Underneath It All_, I hope to update it soon. Some people have expressed interest in it so I hope that I can write more chapters for you within the coming months.

Chapter Seventeen: Dreams For Plans

_Yogurt could end war if enough people ate it_. Buffy smiled into the little carton of strawberry goodness with _real_ chunks of strawberry and licked the back of her spoon, shoving it down for more. It was three in the morning and everyone was easily asleep, dreaming of puppies and kittens playing with balls of string. Or in Andrew's case puppies and kittens playing on whatever that ship was called in that Star Wars movie he always went on about. Her dreams however weren't as lucky to be so chipper. When she wasn't having hot sex on the hood of some car Faith said she wished she owned, she was losing her baby in a crowd of people and unable to find her. Unable to do anything but hear her crying.

Though the one she'd just had was a bit worse.

She'd been in the hospital with Madelyn in the little thingie by her bed, with her pink clothes and little beanie. A nurse entered the room all smiles and said that it was time to take her down to the nursery, but when she'd turned there'd been horns under her hat. Buffy remembered screaming loudly and trying to get up, but suddenly being strapped down to the railings while the 'nurse' picked up the baby and walked out. It was like no one heard her cries or her protests; they all just stood around talking to each other as her child was taken far away from her. Forever.

After waking up with a gasp and actually happy to still be pregnant, she'd crawled out of bed and raided the fridge for something tasty. Hence the yogurt. For some reason it calmed her down, though waking Faith up would have done a better and faster job, she decided against it. The brunette always had a full day of either training the girls to be ready for the battle they all knew was coming, or going on random food runs for her. Yet she did it all without much complainin'. If she did it without any she wouldn't be the person she was.

But those dreams were no picnic whenever they showed up. They were even worse when she considered what was going on in reality; stupid demon things calling her kid the Vessel and beating up whoever stood in their way. Who needed nightmares when real life appeared to be a constant one?

All pregnant women were subjected to certain types during their pregnancy however. Apparently there were three stages and they could be different depending on who was asked, but so far she'd had dreams about water, dreams about sex and now dreams about being vulnerable or more sex. All were emotions that she was experiencing along the way.

Feeling like she would be a terrible mother.

Feeling like her body was no longer smoking hot--which is where all the sex stuff came from.

Feeling like she was not prepared _at all_ for the arrival of Madelyn, or that someone would take her from her.

The only one that made not of the sense was the water stuff. Though she heard those dealt with the amniotic fluid.

Pouting, she ate another mouthful of her cold treat and shifted against her pillows, the slight twinge in her lower back lessening just so. At thirty one weeks, it was very hard to find a position that sat well with her front and her back. If she tried to move too fast, the baby would sock her in the gut to let her know that was a bad idea. In her own mind she felt huge, but everyone assured her that she wasn't a giant house. Just a two bedroom starter home. Still being in shape from the slaying had came in handy; everything was nice and toned which she thanked God for.

Glancing down to the woman beside her, she grinned and wiggled her legs. For her the past twelve weeks since leaving London had been more life changing than she ever guessed they could be. When Madelyn first kicked her, like _really_ kicked her she'd been standing in front of the open fridge door eating fudge out of the can. Afterwards, she got so excited that she squealed loudly, and everyone thought she was being attacked. And then everyone wanted to cop a feel.

The best part would always be her ever growing relationship with Faith. They were in _ditto_ and it was nice. It was better than nice. It was nice times infinity with a cherry on top. She couldn't wait to hear her say 'I love you', but she would because ditto wasn't so bad. It was like they had an inside joke. Not that their love was a joke of course but that it was...well ditto was _their_ word. It had a meaning that was beyond special.

Finishing off her yogurt, she balled up the carton and tossed it into the trash. Idly she picked up the silver rattle on the bedside table--the baby gift from Angel. It didn't make sense in the realm of things that made sense for him to know, let alone send something. But he had that way about him...sulking in the shadows and then popping up with all the information. She wondered how he felt about it, like honestly? Was he okay with it or did he feel jipped? Was there jipness going on?

She knew he and Faith had a link--that there was linkage so he probably wasn't crushed. Of course that link could've just made things worse, but she doubted it. Not to mention they were over--so over and they'd both fell for other people since then. But Cordelia? _Really_? Okay not that she could _really_ talk since she'd been with Spike.

Pushing those thoughts away, she gave it a shake and listened to whatever it was inside ramble around. A part of her felt like she should try to call him just because. But the other part said that it wasn't needed. That they didn't have to check in with each other anymore. He hadn't checked in when he took over Wolfram & Hart or when Spike had miraculously came back from the dead. Though she remembered hearing about them looking for her in Italy; the stink they had caused. Made her glad she hadn't actually been there. In some way it would never be finished--their odd threesome because there would always be feelings. Not _feelings_ but that little voice in your head that idly wonders how someone is doing every now and then. Or in their case, the voice that wonders why she'd dare be with anyone but them, and she must be under some type of spell obviously.

But she had Faith now so as far as she was concerned, things were peachy keen. And she knew if Angel respected anyone it would be the brunette. Spike well--who cared what he thought. Time would heal all wounds...if there were any left.

* * *

Xander brought the hammer down hard repeatedly on the nail, glad that the goggles kept the sweat out of his dark eyes while he worked. So far the crib looked more like a three sided box, but he knew once he put the finishing touches on it that it would be awesome. Paint and maybe some pretty engravings, and her name on the side in pretty pink letters. Faith might think it too girlie but Buffy would no doubt love it. There might be squeeing.

As Kennedy sat under the large patio umbrella strumming the guitar she'd brought earlier, Willow tended to the potted plant she was trying to keep alive. With Vi and Rona both no longer around, Dawn found Caridad to be a suitable friend among the few former Potentials living with them. The other girls were nice but Caridad had been _there_ which just meant _something_. Which is why they were flipping through a magazine together, pointing out clothes they wish they had. Last there was Andrew trailing behind Giles with a notebook and pen, writing down everything he said that dealt with this Master they were searching for.

Buffy wandered outside and onto the porch, wearing a yellow bikini top under a mesh blouse and jean shorts. Her long blonde hair was in a perky ponytail, save for the bangs. Stepping down the steps slowly, peering over her tummy as she did so, she waddled around to the side of the house and smiled at Xander. "You look very Bob the Buildery."

He grinned and removed his gloves. "Thank ya ma'am. You look nice and cool."

"Eh..." She shrugged. "I won't be cool again until Maddie moves out. Look at my belly button! It--it looks like a cinnamon biscuit roll."

"Boop!" He gently poked it. "I think you've been great so far, Buff. You went from totally wigged to mommy of the month."

"You should make a little plaque with my picture on it that says that."

"I'll get right on that after I make my niece a bed."

"So where's Kayla?"

"The what now?"

She gave him one of her trademark looks. "The pretty little lady with the pink highlights who didn't know her own strength and pulled the handle off the freezer."

He smiled widely. "Oh_Kayla_. I thought you said Koala. She--she's good. We do good things together. Everything is of the good."

"Good." She giggled, moving over to an empty lounge chair and slowly sitting down. "It's nice to see you all peppy again. Peppy Xander is my favorite Xander besides brings me food, Xander."

Laughing, he took off his cap and fanned himself. "Woo. I'm gonna have to put up a tarp or risk being baked into something crispy." A beat. "Willow could make it snow but _noo_--I can't mess up the elements."

Chuckling, the blonde looked at her swollen feet in the pair of flip flops she had on. "Do you like it here? I--I mean would you wanna stay here after Maddie is born?"

"Not particularly. It's a nice place but too hot. Then I wouldn't like Alaska either so..." Scratching at his upper arm, he tilted his head to the side. "Why? Got some place you wanna scurry to?"

She thought on that for a moment. "Boston. Cleveland maybe. Now that Faith has this new identity we could go anywhere. But I don't wanna be movin' every so often with Maddie, so we should set up a base somewhere and send girls out. I liked London and I'm glad we got to spend Christmas and New Years there, but going back just seems impossible for some reason." A pause. "Yet we have _so_ much to--to plan for in the future and we don't even know where that future will be. Day care and pre-school and like regular school. Maybe we should do private with uniforms. Oh my God, I'm becoming my mother."

Xander snickered, then turned as a rumbling was heard growing closer. Buffy arched a brow. "What's that noise?"

"Your lover." He wiggled his brows. "She found a new way to amuse herself since you can't play."

Dust kicked up over the small hill as two 4-wheelers roared into view. They crossed each other several times as they drew closer, leaving clouds of swirling brown behind them.

"Are those things safe?" She inquired as the red helmet wearing Faith flew over a bump.

"Safer than fighting demons and slaying vampires." He mused, smiling as a girl named Roxy brought him a glass of cold lemonade. "And hey, least they are wearing helmets."

She pursed her lips together. "Am I gonna be an old fogie? The one wh--who is all_don't eat that cookie! You'll spoil your dinner!_ Or _no you can't wear make up until your sixteen!_"

"I don't think you'll be that fogied up. But everyone knows a baby changes stuff. You start thinking differently."

"True. You know I cleaned up this morning, and I _never_ clean up. I actually put stuff away."

"Domestic Buffy. I like it."

"We'll see how long it lasts."

* * *

"Andrew, I don't think it's a good idea." Buffy frowned up at him from her place on the couch. "It--it's sweet and all but I--we just don't have time."

But Andrew would not be deterred from his goal. "We have nothing but time, girlfriend! And I think it would really boost moral around here, mmhmm. Besides everyone loves a party. We could have ice cream and cake...with those tiny ham sandwiches and mini chicken wings." Grinning, he licked the tip of his pen and flipped to a clean sheet of paper. "Ooh and we can have games like guess how big mommy's tummy is or--or--well I don't know anymore but I can find some online!"

Rubbing her forehead, the blonde groaned. She knew he wouldn't shut up until he got his way. "Fine, fine. If everyone else is on board then you can throw me a baby shower."

"Yay!" He bounced on his toes. "Now we need a theme. Since we're in_Meh-he-co_ and it's all fun in the sun, how about 'Desert Rose' or maybe just 'Sandcastle'..."

"Um why don't you figure that out while you're cooking me a bacon, pickle and cheese sandwich." She fluttered her lashes at him.

"Ew but okay. Whatever Mommy wants." Humming, he skipped into the kitchen to prepare her food.

"Faith!" She called out loudly. "Faith!"

The brunette poked her head into the room from outside. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

Buffy offered up her best pout. "Will you rub my feet, please?"

The ex-con snickered but strolled inside and plopped down onto the sofa, taking her feet into her lap. "How ya feelin'?"

"Andrew is throwing me a baby shower." Her voice was flat. "I knew if I said no he'd just whine so I figured it was better to just let him. Plus it means nifty foods so it can't be that bad."

Laughing, the brunette smoothed her hands along wiggling toes. "Ya know, maybe it'll be a good thing. I mean so much bad shit has went down, maybe it'll perk the troops up to have a celebration for a change. And what better thing to celebrate than Maddie's soon to be arrival into the world? 'Sides if she's anythin' like you, she'd gonna want shinies up the butt."

Giggling, she snuggled and got more comfortable. "There is nothing wrong with liking jewelry." A beat. "But if she does have more of my traits than yours, are you gonna be okay with that? Buying make up and watching _The Little Mermaid _ninety nine times. Playing tea party and dress up. Hating leather pants!"

"Oh God! The horror!" Faith rolled her eyes playfully. "Eh I don't care what she likes as long as she doesn't hate me. Not like we can't have more later on anyway."

The mother to be blinked slowly. "More? More--as in a number that is greater than one?"

"Uh yeah. That is generally what more usually means."

"I--I guess I just never knew you'd want another."

"Nothin' wrong with a set. 'Sides if anythin' ever happens to us, least they'd have each other."

"True. For the record can we not use the Ka'Toth as our sperm donor? If we do decide on more that is..."

"Aight but if he's pissed off, you're talkin' to him."

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes, resting her hands on her stomach. She expected that Faith was in for the long haul, but this was future-y planning stuff. Talk about more babies and such; it made her feel all warm and toasty inside. It also made her think about something else but it _so_ wasn't the time to bring that up. The word that could make men disappear in the blink of an eye. The word that eventually tore Anya and Xander apart. No, now would be a bad time considering ditto was being substituted for 'I love you'.

One day though maybe. One day. Until then...

"Andrew! Where's my sandwich?"


	18. Demons, Showers And Andrew

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

Chapter Eighteen: Demons, Showers And...Andrew

Giles itched at his cheek and sighed, blinking his watering eyes. He couldn't remember if he'd ever had to hit what little books he had this seriously before. Usually the answer made itself known within a few days, but when it came to the name of the grand Master he still had no real clue who it was. Then again he was not the librarian of some big library full of books on magic and the occult either, which was obviously a major factor. If it weren't for Andrew or Willow and their knowledge with that infuriating contraption known as the computer, he would probably bang his head against the wall for a while.

Sighing, he closed the dusty book and pushed it away from him. He could hear the squeals of girls outside as they played with the water hose, followed by Xander relating for no one to get his eye patch wet. They were making the best of their situation here and he was quite proud of them for doing so. If everything turned out well, he was gonna to suggest recruiting a few unemployed professors for the positions of new Watchers. There needed to be more who knew about the old texts. More that he could trust with the new Slayers.

Getting up, he cleaned his thin rimmed glasses and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and twisted off the cap, glancing to where Andrew sat at the table, studying his laptop screen intently._Bloody good show_, he thought to himself of the young lad scanning for any details to help with their problem. "Andrew, are you finding anything on who the Ka'Toth may be working for?"

Silence.

"Andrew?"

Silence.

Arching a brow, he peeped over the dirty blonde's shoulder and blinked. "Baby shower themes..." He plucked him upside the head. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh I'm trying to find a theme for Buffy's baby shower." He said happily. "I was thinking _Mexican Fiesta_ for the obvious reason, but then perhaps that is _too_ obvious. Which do you like the best? _Mexican Fiesta_ or _Think Pink_?"

The ex Watcher just stared at him for a moment. "Have you gone stark raving mad? A demonic force is after Buffy and her unborn child and you--you're planning a bloody baby shower!"

"Buffy said it was okay." A beat. "Hee wait until you see what I'm gonna do! I--I--everything is going to deal with babies! I wish I had time to ebay some stuff but alas, I don't. So I will make the best out of streamers and--ooh maybe I can make a baby shaped cake!"

"Good lord." Shaking his head, Giles sipped his beverage. "I don't suppose you have managed to find anything on what I asked you to look for..."

Andrew slurped his Capri Sun through the tiny straw. "What? Oh yeah yeah...it's over there." He pointed to a small stack of printed out papers on the island. "It was a parcel of information on this odd website that said I had won a free ipod, but when I clicked on it it said I had to participate in their offers and I would have, but I don't really need another membership to Blockbuster. The check thing was cool because you could get like Gandalf or Frodo booklets but since I don't have a bank account I figured it would be silly to--"

"Please just...shut up." The other man grumbled. "Now. Did anything that you found deal with uh our issues?"

"Yes sir ree it did. Gentle former Watcher, we know that the Ka'Toth wants to use baby Madelyn as a vessel for the God, Erebus. He wishes to channel its evil essence into her tiny chubby body and turn her into a most feared villain that our Slayers would have to fight. After searching the many archives of the world wide web, I discovered a group of misfits that worship Erebus and appeared to be waiting for his return." He lifted a brow and nodded slowly, pausing for dramatic affect. "Considering no one who is not in our circle knows anything about him, I coyly infiltrated their lair using the screen name _DarkOverLord82_. Once behind their hallowed gates of applications and age verifiers, I discovered that there is a demon by the name of _Discordia_ that acts as the root of the followers of Erebus."

"Discordia; the Roman Goddess of Discord or strife."

"Yes but, apparently that's the name for this demon too."

Folding his arms over his button down shirt, Giles wet his lips. "Yes I--I remember something..." Heading back into the living room, he thumbed through the pages of a book the side of a pocket dictionary. "Ahh here is it. _Discordia_ or _NiedrigerBewohner_, which is it's German name, is a giant horned demon that thrives on chaos. He is intelligent and ruthless, and is known to use its power to incite rage in otherwise amicable people. It says here he's caused several wars in several different dimensions, but each time it drains his powers and his life source, making him older and older."

"So...if he's the reason Erebus says hello and how ya do, it would be like he's found a permanent supply of crazy." Andrew voiced. "We all know Erebus would make more chaos than we know what to do with, and all that wicked mojo would be like a buffet to Niedribeowolf."

"NiedrigerBewohner." The former Watcher corrected. "But yes th--that seems about right to me. With everlasting chaos, he would be young forever and able to walk between dimensions as freely as he pleased. No world would be safe."

"That's so horrible." The dirty blonde whispered. "So we have to open up a can of whoop ass on him huh? I found some summoning incantations that might work to bring him to us. Or...well they might just make a mean margarita."

"Yes well...I suggest that we do not do anything until we can gather more information and inform the others."

"Mr. Giles? Is--is this really bad?"

"I'm afraid it is. There is a good chance that we may not survive."

"Oh. Good thing the baby shower will be before the mondo death battle then!"

* * *

Buffy and Willow sat on the floor of Buffy's room with a plate of homemade cupcakes and two large glasses of milk. They had been chatting for at least an hour about nothing in particular, mostly on destinations that they could travel too after the baby was born and alright. Willow had a hankering for the more exotic locations like Rio and Africa, while Buffy just wanted some place with a nice neighborhood and a big back yard. Although middle America was out of the question since she'd been this sorta city girl all of her life.

"I'll ask Faith if I remember too. Since gettin' pregnant I keep forgettin' stuff. Yesterday I couldn't find my shoes." Buffy related idly. "Anyway, tell me more about the guy Dawn has a crush on."

"Ooh. His name is Jordan and he's a friend of Robin's. You know the cutie with the Luke Perry eyes who helped fix the sink that time someone who shall remain nameless dropped their gem of Carna down it."

"Isn't he like twenty?"

"He's nineteen but he's a good guy. Besides it's a crush not a wedding invitation."

"True but we don't need _anymore_ babies around here."

"Oh poo on you. I think it's sweet she's in like with someone. She is seventeen now an--and this helps take her mind off all the icky stuff."

The blonde sighed but she did have a point. Darn it. "I guess it's okay as long as she behaves herself. Him too for that matter." A beat. "So everyone seems to be good when it comes to the crushy feelings. You and Ken are going strong, Xander and Kayla are finally talking to each other instead of just staring from across the room, and Dawn is showing interest in the opposite sex again. Neat."

Willow grinned and swirled her straw in her milk. "What about you and Faith? Still cozy?"

She nodded with a giggle. "I told her that I loved her and she said _ditto_. And I know that judgy face but she gave me a good reason why she said that instead of I love you back. So I have concluded that we are in_ditto_. Maybe it doesn't make sense to some people to say it like that but...I like it. I feel like it should be ditto."

"Ditto works for me--an--and Demi Moore."

"I dunno. It's--everything is falling into this round pie plate of a good place. I know I should be worried about other stuff but I'm not. I am just...it's not at the top of my list. I should be..."

"Aww Buff, it's okay to wanna focus on the good stuff. We--we all need a break now and then to--to just say _hey, I'm smelling these flowers and there ain't nothing you can do about it buddy_."

"Right. Kinda."

The Wicca chewed on her bottom lip. "We've come so far from those wacky teenagers back in Sunnydale. Sometimes it--it seems like a whole other lifetime."

"Yeah." The blonde whispered. "Stressing out over SAT's and college papers--I told Giles I'd never need Calculus. Back in Sunnydale, I told Angel that I was cookie dough--that I wasn't finished becoming whoever the hell it was that I was supposed to be. Now...now I'm baking another person. I--I didn't ask for it an--and I never thought I'd be one of those people who thinks it makes sense. But it does."

"Well you've always had the caring nature and stuff. You weren't ready for the annoying little sister that got on your nerves and destroyed your clothes, but you welcomed her into your heart and home after finding out sh-she was some kinda mystical key." Willow explained lightly. "Some people have _that_ feeling. Everyone kinda knew you would eventually."

Buffy smirked, rubbing her big belly. "I guess this was just the way things were supposed to--to work out. Could be worse."

Her friend nodded. "True. So see, bright side."

"I'll allow myself to think about that when Madelyn is one hundred percent safe." She frowned slightly. "We need a game plan. I know the girls are willing to do whatever it takes to help, but what about on the magic front?"

"As soon as Giles finds something concrete I'll check on what spells I can use. I haven't gotten dark roots since empowering all of the Potentials so I think I'm good to go."

"Good. Good. Oh by the way, Andrew is throwing me a baby shower."

"Hehe that sounds like fun. Wait, do I have to get you a gift?"

"Considering I won't love you anymore if you don't? Yes."

"Fooey. Andrew better have a list or something."

"It's Andrew. He probably has photos."

* * *

Sitting with her back to the headboard, Buffy lounged happily in bed with headphones stretched far across her stomach. She'd read in the latest mommy magazine that playing stimulating music would make the baby smarter. So she'd tried that--turned on a little Chopin and waited while the genius happened. Two minutes later she was being kicked quite forcefully until she switched to Linkin Park's _Somewhere I Belong_. The kicking had subsided and she'd smirked; didn't it just make perfect sense for her baby to do something like that?

She couldn't _wait_ for the terrible twos. Note the sarcasm.

Flipping to another page in the glossy magazine, she glanced up as the door opened and Faith strolled inside. She gave an initial shiver at the cold temperature of the room, then shrugged it off as she sat down to remove her boots, white bandage adorning her left wrist.

"Are you alright?" Buffy inquired, concerned. "Did something happen when you went out?"

"Nothin' bad." Faith cracked a grin, tossing her socks near the vanity. "I...got another tattoo."

"Really? What brought on this spur of the moment decision? It's not something weird is it? Tweety Bird. A naked lady. Tweety bird being cuddled by a naked lady."

"Heh damn you totally called it. Cept it's a naked lady ridin' Tweety, and he's really enjoyin' it."

"Ha ha. Your wit astounds me. So what is it really?"

"First ya gotta promise not to go all squishy on me. If there is any sign of squish I'm gonna motor."

The blonde put down her mag, turned off the ipod and placed it to the side. She clasped her hands together. "No squish." A beat. "It's not like my face, is it? Cause that would be not of the sane."

Rolling her pretty brown eyes, the brunette pulled at the adhesive until one side was lifted. "Take a quick peek. You're 'sposed to keep it covered for twenty four hours."

Smiling, the mother to be slipped over and looked down at the art. It was a simple black necklace of sorts, with small dark beads that looped around the wrist. Resting on the inner area were drawn charms--the initials _MJL_ clinging to one another prettily. The word _aww_ nearly rushed from between her lips but she swallowed it down, but her expression couldn't hide the major squishies that were bursting to come out.

Faith arched a brow, patting down the bandage. "You wanna hug me, don't cha?"

Buffy shrugged lightly. "Just a teeny, tiny one. I'll press my breasts against you if that helps."

Snickering, she turned and wrapped her arms around the blonde, giving her an affectionate squeeze. She pressed her face into the hollow of her neck, inhaling the sweetness of her perfume. A moment passed and then she began to kiss the softness of her skin, over and over until she reached a small spot underneath the earlobe. Her tongue snaked out and she licked gently, feeling the shudder that ran through the blonde.

"Faith..." Buffy grinned and squirmed a little; it didn't take much these days to turn her on. "I didn't know tattoos make you horny."

"They don't..." Replied the muffled voice of the other girl as she kept licking. "But bar fights do."

"What?! Who were you fighting wi--" Her sentence was cut short as pouty lips descended onto her own. Faith kissed her almost gently at first, just moving her lips in slow rhythm before swirling out her tongue so that it could glide along Buffy's hotly. It took only seconds for the action to become full of desire as her hands yanked on the bikini ties around the blonde's neck. The fabric yelped and then ripped, and the mother to be pouted. "Tou tould tave asked me to take tit toff..."

The brunette chuckled, pulling back. "What?"

"I said you could have asked me to take it off."

"Ahh. Yup but where is the fun in that?"

"I'm pouting."

"I know. It's sexy." Winking, the ex con cupped the blonde's breasts and massaged, rimming a thumb around her large nipples. She bent down to take one into her mouth, but blinked in surprised when she was tossed onto her back like a rag doll. Sometimes she forgot Buffy still made with the Slayer strength even though she was knocked up. "Woo saucy mama."

Buffy smirked and quickly ushered her out of her shirt, throwing it to the floor. She broke the clasp getting her out of her bra, laughing when she was accused of doing it on purpose. Turning the tables, she placed both dainty hands over Faith's breasts and molded to their shape, then pinched her nipples until they were pebble hard. Her green eyes took in the brunette's pleasurable expressions as she continued to fondle her; the way she licked her lips and let her body go lax. She was just so gorgeous.

Crawling off the bed, she sat comfortably on her knees on the floor and yanked on her jeans. Faith unbuttoned them and lifted her hips as the article of clothing was discarded quickly. She grinned wolfishly at the blonde. "Forgot the panties this mornin'."

"Yeah right." The blonde looked her over and rubbed her thighs, feeling the muscles as they tensed. Her fingers inched higher, tinkling olive flesh as they trekked the small plain up to Faith's nearly hairless sex. Absently she traced and touched, spreading the dampening lips to seek her blossoming clit. Once she found it, she began to wiggle it in a slow circle, smiling when Faith's hips jerked and her mouth let out a husky moan. It didn't take her long either to get worked up but that was a given.

Repeatedly she showed it attention until her fingertips became wet with Faith's juices, her eyes locked on her face. It was great to receive but she also liked these times when she could just make the other Slayer crazy. When she could stroke her and pet her--watch all that bravado break and fall away like a shell to reveal the lovely girl underneath. Watch the way she gripped the sheets and arched, the way her hips bucked up as her voice rose an octave to cry out into the room.

Leaning closer, she kissed her knee and worked one, then two slender fingers into the brunette's body. They slid in and out slickly, slowly at first and then faster, harder. She knew Faith liked a bit of roughness, even when they were having a tender moment. She swallowed thickly at the sight of the brunette naked and spread across the bed, fucking her hand and squeezing her own breasts. Whispering her name and twisting her head from side to side.

Buffy gladly gave and gave as Faith took and took until her back curved and she cried out loudly. Her inner muscles clenched, tightened around the blonde's fingers, made them thrust in harder as her orgasm drove through her like a heat missile set on strike. She trembled and squirmed, gasped in cool air as the feelings twisted and twirled their way along her limbs and into her stomach before settling on a light simmer.

As she groaned and pushed the hair out of her face, Buffy eased up beside her and laid as comfortably as she could, kissing her cheek. Faith turned to face her and smiled, rubbing their noses together. "You're amazing..."

"Well if you insist." The blonde giggled, shivering as the brunette reached over and idly caressed her breast. "The tattoo is very sweet by the way."

"Yeah yeah." A grin. "Shut up and kiss me."


	19. Witchy Pink

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

Chapter Nineteen: Witchy Pink

_A few days later_

"So, how did the visit go?"

Faith ran a hand through her hair and glanced to Willow who sat on the steps of the porch. "Standard. Maddie is chillin' and her mama doin' aight. Doc says in about like seven weeks it'll be safe for her to deliver, if it comes to that. Baby won't be considered a preemie then..."

"That's great." The Wicca grinned. "I bet the weeks fly by."

"Yup. But that ain't exactly a good thing. Assholes won't stop til we shut 'em down." Cracking her knuckles, she shrugged. "I say we send B outta dodge, use that spell Andrew found to bring what's his face to us and kill 'em."

"Wh--well that would be um...yeah bu--but Faith, we're not prepared." Willow stammered out. "This bad is bad an--and we need plans an--and weapons."

"We got you, Red. Can't cha set his ass on fire or somethin'?"

"Heh I could try bu--but I'd rather not until we got more information."

"Yeah. It's just...man all this waitin' is killin' me. B's not showin' it but it's hard on her too. We should be, ya know, doin' goofy couple shit and buyin' way too girlie dresses. 'Stead we're thinkin' of battle tactics."

"Life's not very fair to heroes, is it?"

The brunette shoved her hands into the back of her jeans. "Life was never to me anyway. But it's like--it's like all the shit I figured I'd never get, now I got it. And I wanna keep it so bad, but right round corner there's somethin' just waitin' to take it away."

The Wicca blinked, slightly shocked at the way she'd just opened up. It was true that her and Faith weren't buddy buddy but they'd found a common ground. Steady. However it wasn't the steady that brought out those kinda feelings. "Well we--we're all here to help and you know we'll never let anything happen to Buffy or the baby. Our fighting evil track record is pretty good if I do say so myself."

Faith chuckled. "So I hear. Anyway we're countin' down to the final hour, I can feel it. Don't think things are gonna end well."

"Don't say that!" Willow exclaimed. "We _always_ make it. Always."

"Cept the time Buffy died. Yo, even if you bring back the dead, doesn't mean ya won. Means ya got lucky."

"Maybe, but we never give up."

"Hey guys! Could ya come in here please I have something to show you." Xander's voice floated out of the front door.

Both girls headed up the steps and into the house, strolling into the living room where a crowd had already gathered. Xander rubbed his hands together and grinned, glancing around at everyone. It had taken him a few days but finally the crib was done. Finto. And now it was time for the big unveiling, in which everyone would give praise and hopefully Kayla would think he was even cooler.

Grasping the white sheet, he cleared his throat. "I would like to present to you my niece's crib. Buffster, Faith...I hope you like it." Yanking off the cover, he chewed on his thumb nail and awaited their reaction. "So...what do you think?"

The small piece of furniture was white with pink trim. Down each of the sturdy four legs were swirling roses etched into the wood, and on the tiny headboard were two teddy bears hugging the word _Madelyn_.

"Aww Xander! It's beautiful!" Buffy cooed, smoothing her fingers all over it. "I can't believe you actually made this!"

"I can." Andrew said in awe. "It's perfect."

"It's hot." Faith grinned. "Now let's just hope it doesn't fall apart."

"It won't. Besides getting pummeled, building stuff is what I do best." The dark haired man grinned. "And when she's all older, I'll take it apart and turn it into a mini bed."

"You're the best." Buffy gave him a big hug. "You guys are just--well if it weren't for you I don't know if I'd be so calm. You never cease to amaze me with your dedication an--and your love. Puttin' your lives on the line for me and the world; I'd be lost without you."

Kennedy smirked playfully from her spot on the couch. "Wow Buffy, haven't heard a speech like that since Sunnydale."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved a hand. "I know I got all speechy back then an--and you got sick of it, but I need you to know--"

"We know." Giles related thoughtfully. "It's clear that after my recent findings we are all on edge. But until we are one hundred percent prepared to face the oncoming evil, we should all relax and keep researching."

"In other words, save the end of the world speeches til the end of the world." Faith teased lightly. "In the meantime, we need booties."

"I got it covered!" Andrew squealed. "Tomorrow all of your baby needs shall come true, when the wizard of showers grants them with a flick of his mighty wand."

"English?"

"Tomorrow is the baby shower."

"Sounds like a barrel of fun."

"You _will_ be mesmerized by my feats of fancy. And my tiny sandwiches."

* * *

Andrew flashed a big grin and bounced on his toes, waving around the wooden wand in his hand the next day. He stood in front of the closed living room door, gesturing like Vanna White with his hands to the sign that said_Gryffindor Common Room_ that he'd taped to the door. "Behind this door lies the great common room of the infamous Harry Potter and friends. However Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to loan it to me so that I could throw the fabulous Buffy Summers--Slayer of the vampyre--a wondrous baby shower."

"Please, while we are still young." Kennedy frowned, folding her arms over her chest, glancing to the group of people around her.

He nodded, still grinning. "I present to you, _Witchy Pink_!" Turning the knob, he pushed the barrier open and stepped back to get everyone's reaction.

The living room, once simple and plain had been turned into another world where it seemed wishes really could come true. Hanging from the ceiling on willowy strings were stars of gold, silver and pink. Over each lamp shade were sheer covers that projected crescent and full moons onto the walls. A long buffet table sat near the window, filled with tiny ham sandwiches, mini pizzas, hot wings and sliced pickles. Next to it was a dessert tray with things that would no doubt pile on the pounds. There were also streamers and balloons wiggling from the breeze of the air conditioner.

The gifts had already been stacked beside the couch like building blocks, the boxes ranging in every color of the rainbow. And over the threshold hung a beautifully decorated banner that read _Happy Slayer Shower, Buffy & Faith_.

Buffy looked in the room, not believing her big green eyes. Everything was just so lovely and clean; it was fit for a princess. "Oh my God, Andrew. When did you do all this?"

"I stayed up _all_ last night." He replied, and began to hand out pink witch hats. "And while everyone was in town earlier I sneaked the food in and stuff."

"It's gorgeous." She gave him a hug, the first he'd ever received from her. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, it's wicked man." Faith voiced, hitting his shoulder softly. "Thanks."

Beaming, he lead the blonde over to the couch and presented her with a tiara to wear. He then gave each person a small baby bottle that he'd filled with pacifier shaped candies, and little wicker carriages with pink ribbons laced around them. Inside, nuzzled on white tissue paper were baby blocks that opened up to reveal tasty mints with _it's a girl_ written on them.

"Wow th--this is all so cute." Willow smiled as she put on her hat. "I can't believe you did all of this by yourself, Andrew."

He shrugged rather modestly. "Weeell I might have had help from _the Key_, former." He winked dramatically at Dawn. "But I found the greatest website that gave me all kinds of ideas for things! I wanted everything to be perfect cause you know...things are kinda screwy what with evil a brewing. I figured a swell party might make perk up the troops."

"I agree." Giles spoke up with a mouth full of mini pizza. "Well done."

"Soo what should we do first! I have all sorts of games that we can play!" Andrew wiggled his brows. "Let's get this party started peeps!"

Buffy clapped excitedly and requested presents just like everyone figured she would. However that in itself was a game; baby shower bingo, where all of the gifts were numbered and all of the guests had hand made bingo cards. So each time the pretty blonde opened a gift, she called out a number and whoever had it marked it off their little chart. By the time she was done oohing and awwing over all the bibs, booties, outfits and other impossibly adorable things, Caridad had won a balloon baby.

Laying a little frilly dress on her burgeoning belly, she chuckled and then blinked when Andrew slid a box onto her lap. "Aww Andrew you didn't have to get me anything. You already put this awesome party together."

"I know but I wanted to." He looked around at everyone. "You guys took me in when I had nowhere else to go. When I was a man running from his shady past and trying to right the wrongs he'd committed. You let me stay with the gang even though I know I can be annoying and ask too many questions and talk too much. It--well it feels nice to belong."

Smiling thoughtfully, she yanked off the top and peered inside. Among the gifts that Buffy had been given throughout her life, the Claddagh ring from Angel had been at the top of the list for a long time. It always reminded her of happier times before their relationship had imploded upon itself. But truthfully the past few months had knocked it down to about three, behind Maddie and Faith. Yet now it was at four.

Wetting her lips and feeling the tears as they brimmed in her eyes, she held up the cuddly hand stitched blanket. It was made up of very interesting patches but she knew instantly what each stood for. The big red heart was obviously for Xander because that is what he brought to their group. A wand shooting magic for Willow, what with her being an uber witch and all. Glasses for Giles because he made with the watching. A key over two little girls hugging, which probably meant sisters as well as Dawn. The scythe for all of the new Slayers, and a light saber which explained itself.

Last but not least at the very center, was a yin and yang. Light and dark. Her and Faith.

"Dude..." Faith drawled. "You're like a male Martha Stewart. Not to mention you just showed up everyone else. They might kick ya ass later."

Xander nodded in agreement. "That makes my crib look like--well it still looks like a crib but you know what I mean."

"No we love the crib." The mother to be scowled at him playfully. "Everything is wonderful. You guys are the best...seriously."

Everyone smiled and glanced around the room, basking in the happiness of friends and family. And then Andrew was holding up a fancy looking butcher knife. "Who wants baby shaped cake?"

* * *

Faith pulled the hair up off her neck and then let it fall back down lazily. She yawned loudly and reclined back onto the couch, her legs spread out in front of her. She arched a brow as Buffy wandered in with a rather devious look on her face; you could just tell she was up to no good. "What cha got behind ya back, Blondie?"

She giggled and gave an innocent shrug, going to the dvd player. Opening the slot, she put in a dvd and then picked up the remote, coming to wedge herself comfortably between the brunette's legs. She rested back to her chest and smiled. "It's the birthing video."

"Ahh B, ya know I don't wanna watch that shit." Faith groaned, the furrow lines between her brows deepening.

"Yeah well in a few weeks it'll be happening in surround sound, so we have to be prepared." Buffy explained, then pouted. "Please? If it's too much I promise I'll turn it off."

"Why don't I believe ya?"

"Cause the big house made you shady?"

"Aight fine. But if it's too gross I'm boltin'."

"Right."

Smirking, she pressed play on the remote and watched as the screen was flooded with the picture of Tessa and Robert. Tessa and Robert were happily awaiting the arrival of their first child. They'd chosen not to know the sex because they both wanted to be surprised.

Uh oh, Tessa's water just broke! The big day is finally here. Good thing she remembered to pack ahead of time everything that she would need. Extra clothes, something to focus on during the labor, the car seat for the ride home and soothing music--which is optional. Now it's on to the hospital!

Robert has decided to record the birth so that they can always have a record of this joyous day. Tessa is in good spirits but has only dilated three centimeters. She has a while to go.

"Blah blah blah..." Buffy said tonelessly, skipping a chapter. "Get to the good stuff."

Tessa is finally ten centimeters after only sixteen hours of labor. It's finally time to push! "_I hate you! This is all your fault! Gaaaah get this thing outta me! I changed my mind, gimme drugs!"_ Look! You can see the baby as it crowns!

"Holy shit!" Faith made a face, her eyes the size of quarters. "Ho--how...like whoa..."

"Oh my God..." The blonde gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Th--this is _so_ much more disgusting than killing a demon. I wanna look away but I can't...stupid eyes."

"Ugh ahh no, that's not right..." The brunette shook her head. "What's that thing?"

"I dunno! I'm scared!"

"Daaamn, Tessa is rippin' Robbie a new one. I'm sure the kid is gonna love hearin' that on tape."

"Ewwwwwwwwww..."

Happy Birthday! Little Cole Allan Anderson makes his debut at last! Ten fingers and ten toes; everything looks a-okay. And after he's cleaned up he's handed off to mommy and she's congratulated on a job well done.

Buffy tilted her head to the side. "Look how happy she looks. It--it's like she didn't just squeeze a watermelon outta a key hole."

The ex con snorted. "He's a weird lookin' lil fucker. Ouch!" She chuckled and rubbed her now sore arm. "I mean wow the miracle of life and stuff..." A beat. "Still that was nasty. I don't wanna see that in real life."

"Yeah..." A pause. "Well ju--just don't look down. Stay up at my head."

"Eh..." Faith grunted. "I'll still hear the squishin' and shit. Not to mention I'm gonna have this mental image for like, weeks."

"I know its gross and stupid bu--but well I don't wanna be in there alone. The thought wigs me out." The blonde related. "I want someone to hold my hand an--and maybe yell at. I want you."

The other female nodded and kissed her ear. "Aight, ya got me. But I ain't cuttin' the chord or helpin' catch or anythin' else."

Laughing, Buffy put both their hands on her stomach. "Fair enough. I hope I'm not in labor for that long though. Maybe with my Slayer strength I'll be able to just push her out all quick."

"Yeah. She flies out like a rocket and hits the doc in the chest." Snickering, Faith shifted and bent her left leg. "Best advice I can give is just relax if ya can, B. The doc will take care of ya, and I'll be round for you to curse at. Just don't break my face."

"I won't I promise." The mother to be giggled. "Well...I'll try not to anyway..."


	20. Countdown

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Loving the reviews as always.

Chapter Twenty: Countdown

Faith rubbed at her chin and made her way across the yard to where Robin sat whittling stakes. She sat down hard into a lawn chair and groaned, digging a beer out of his cooler and wrenching off the top. He simply smirked and kept doing what he was doing, chucking pieces of wood onto the ground. She stretched, closed her eyes then slowly reopened them, as if building up the courage to say whatever was on her mind. And if not building it up then knocking down her ego a peg.

Robin blew off the access dust and sneezed. "Is there a reason why you are out here sulking with me?"

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Tired mostly. Been trainin' for hours with Kennedy."

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah I saw the interesting way you chose to decorate her face. Most people use make up but I suppose black eye by fist is the right method considering our jobs."

Dead pan. "Yo, I didn't mean to do that, aight? I thought she'd block the punch or whatever. 'Sides she knows I can't afford to take it easy on her cause she's a friend. Not now anyway."

"Was she mad?"

"No, but Red was a bit pissed. Apparently we're no longer allowed to play together now."

"Well that is what you get for being a schoolyard bully."

"Bite me."

Laughing, he continued with his work. "I'd ask if it's possible to over train but I know what your answer will be. Still there is no reason to make yourself tired--then you won't be any good to anyone."

She sighed, itching at her new tattoo. "I get that but sittin' round doin' jack was never my strong point. Least it's nice to know if I bite the dust, there are others to have B's back."

His big dark eyes glanced her way. "You sound as if you already know what the end of the story will be."

A shrug. "I've always had a feelin' I'd die young if that's wha cha mean. That's the whole chink in the Slayer chain, man. You know that."

That was true. "Yes but things are different now. There is an army and the prophecy has been changed. Not to mention you are the last original from the mold. You can't tell me that you and Buffy are not stronger than the other guys. I've seen it with my own eyes. They _are_ Slayers but you two are different."

"I guess so. Too bad we aren't up against rogue Slayers though. This Discordia bitch means business if he has other demons as thugs." She paused, taking a swig of her drink. "I don't wanna die, not anymore, but if I go down protectin' B and the kid...it's aight. It'll have meanin' or some shit."

"Yeah. And how do you think Buffy would feel about that?"

"One problem at a time."

Chuckling, he touched the blade of his knife to see if it was dull. "Were you guys yelling earlier?"

Faith snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yup, hence the coolin' my jets out here. She's feelin' huge and hormonal; I don't hold it against her though. I know the deal."

The handsome black man shifted in his chair. "I wish I had some wisdom to offer you. Is friendship enough?"

"It'll do." She joked. "So when all this is over, what do ya plan to do?"

"What I'm doing now. Well maybe not making stakes but I plan to keep fighting evil. I have to." He replied vehemently. "It's inside of me and I have to do it because I think it's what my mother would have wanted. Whether I stay here or not, well that depends on if there is a _here_ to stay to after the battle happens."

"You don't gotta fight ya know?"

"I know. But I will."

She smiled and tapped her nails on the bottle in her hands. Robin was still an alright guy. "Got any smokes?"

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pack, tossing it to her with a lighter. "Thought you quit?"

"I did." Winking, she stuck one between her lips and lit up, inhaling. "I only smoke when the shit begins to pile up. I'm on edge; usually I'd be out partyin' it up or fuckin' some random person but I can't do that now."

"Sounds like you are committed to Buffy." He wiggled his brows.

She chewed on her inner cheek. "I am but it's more than that, which I'm sure ya know already. I _gotta_ do this right cause there ain't no room for fuckin' up." A beat. "Ya know when I was in charge back in the Dale and things didn't turn out so good? Buffy's been the big dog for longer so yeah she knows more. If I was the one knocked up she'd probably already have a plan or somethin'."

Robin put down his effects and turned to her. "Faith you need to stop selling yourself short. Before the Potentials were empowered, there were only two Slayers. _You_ and Buffy. She may have more experience but you have just as much heart and spirit as she does. And I know how badly you want this, which means you are going to fight until the very end. You just have to remember that you are not alone."

Glancing down at her hands, she nodded slowly. She did have to remember that she was not in this by herself. There were others with strength and power who would do whatever they had to do to make sure things ended well. There would be casualties but that was the outcome of war. And unlike the battle with _the First_ where she wasn't willing to sacrifice anyone--well it was safe to say things had changed.

Draining the Bud, she sat the empty bottle onto the ground and stared off into space for a moment. "Shrimp."

"Who you calling a shrimp, crab..." Robin replied with a raised brow.

She blinked, then snickered. "We were arguin' about shrimp. Keep up slow bus." Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she smiled. "B wanted shrimp but I heard sea food ain't good for knocked up chicks, so I said I wasn't gonna get it. She asked me why was I denyin' her her only joy in life? Then she called me a _hater_ and said she hoped Maddie didn't have my personality."

"Hater..." He flashed that charming grin. "That's interesting."

"Yup. But like I said I don't hold it against her. Can't be easy luggin' round all that extra weight."

"True. Also it's not uncommon to say things in the heat of the moment that you regret later."

"Word on that yo."

Opening his mouth to say something else, he stopped when a figure at the door caught his eye. Buffy stood on the porch in her flowy summery dress, her bright green eyes watching them tentatively. He cleared his throat and then amused himself with making sure the stakes were perfect. Faith snapped back to attention and looked up, inhaling deeply. She stood and playfully socked the black man on the shoulder, then strolled up to the porch.

"Hey."

"Hi." Buffy looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Look I--I'm sorry. Sometimes my mouth opens with words that my brain didn't say were okay." As her mouth collapsed, the tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I do want Maddie to have your personality. Yo--you have a great personality. Tops. You're real...personal-ee."

Faith chuckled and hugged her, shaking her head. "C'mon let's go in. We'll get Andrew to make you somethin' to eat."

"Nuggets?"

"Sure, Blondie. All the nuggets you want."

* * *

Faith was doing sit ups in the middle of the living room floor while Buffy amused herself by watching. She loved watching Faith do any type of manual labory stuff because her muscles would flex and her face would get all determined. It was very sexy. Sometimes she would sing some off beat rock song while her eyes were closed, her mind far away. All she needed was a cigarette between her lips and the perfect image would be complete. But ciggies were _wrong_.

"You're so sexy..." She grinned. "With the gruntin' and the movin'."

The brunette chuckled and leaned up on her elbows. "Makin' ya hot, am I?"

"Always." Buffy replied thoughtfully. "It'll be nice when we can ya know, be together without my giant stomach in the way."

"Yeah..." The ex con glanced down at her feet. "Nice when all we gotta worry bout is vamps..."

"Faith, I know you've been stressing everything lately but you don't have to. In the strength in numbers department we're pretty covered." She responded lightly. "It's not all on your shoulders."

"Heh like you wouldn't be doin' the same thing in my situation..." Faith teased. "Sides I learned it by watchin' you."

"That's comfortin'."

"Yup. Afters I'm gonna whine bout my hair and jack someone up for yogurt."

"I _do not_ whine!"

"You're doin' it now."

Next Xander, Andrew and Giles were strolling into the room. Giles with his papers, Andrew with his note pad and Xander with nothing. They chatted amongst each other, seemingly unaware of the two Slayers that continued to jive each other back and forth.

Suddenly a barrage of glass exploded from the window as the entire wall exploded. Everyone yelled and dived for cover, using the furniture as a shield. As the dust filtered throughout the room, Andrew sputtered and pointed to the figure standing with the sun at its back, then ducked back down behind the counter. The Ka'Toth was much like its distant relative, except it had red lava like crusted skin and eerie glowing blue eyes. The wispy black shroud was still present however.

With a deep, booming voice, he spoke. "I have come for the Vessel. Give it to me, now."

"No." Xander said before anyone else could. "You ain't so tough. Buffy kicked your Uncle's ass or whatever so this should be a snap."

"I have no time for children." He growled and raised his long staff, firing a bright white light at the male Scoobie.

Xander yelped and dropped to the floor, watching as a hole was created in another wall. Willow rushed down the stairs at hearing the noise and blinked at the scene in the living room. She summoned up a ball of energy and threw it at the demon, but he deflected it into a not paying attention Giles. The ex Watcher was tossed over the coffee table and he groaned in pain, thankful his glasses hadn't broke.

"Get out of our house!" Willow shouted, throwing another at him.

"You're out of your league, witch." The Ka'Toth said as he absorbed the ball with his rod. Before she could move, he fired at her, hitting her directly in the chest. She crashed back into a bookcase and barely had time to slink out of the way before it toppled over like toy building blocks.

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed. She made to crawl to her but Faith pulled her back behind the couch. "No, lemme go! Willow?"

The brunette took her face in her hands. "Stay. Here." Standing, she cracked her neck and charged the monster, punching him hard in the face. Her knuckles bruised with the contact; his skin was like granite but that wouldn't make her back off. She hit him again and kicked him in the stomach, grunting when he flung her like a rag doll across the kitchen table.

Kennedy, who had been outside with a few of the other girls, ran inside from the front door. She knelt beside Willow and smoothed the hair out of her face, motioning for the others to do what they were trained to do. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah." The Wicca frowned as Xander managed to scoot to her. "I'm alright. Go help Faith."

Nodding, she smirked and leapt into the battle that was quickly heating up. Three former Potentials had surrounded the Ka'Toth and were taking turns trying to bring him down. Unfortunately though he seemed stronger than the Toth, for he was able to launch one outside, one into the hall and the last across the room. He then began firing his staff over and over again, aiming at anything that dared to move. Kennedy caught a blast to the back which sent her sprawling to her face on the carpet, the pain sharp like a knife that cut to the other side.

Kayla (Xander's new interest) slowly pulled herself up in the hallway and leaned against the banister, the throb of her ribs flaring up. She ignored it, hobbling back into the midst of all the chaos. She spied a revived Faith with a sword going up against the demon, chipping away at the wood of his rod but never able to knock it out of his hands. She sliced off a good part of the fabric of his cloak, along with a big hunk of flesh that made him cry out. Sweeping his legs from under him, she brought down the blade but he jabbed her under the chin with his weapon, making her stumble back long enough for him to get to his feet.

An arrow flew by her head suddenly and she blinked, glancing to Robin who stood beside her. "Never a dull day here."

"Enough!" Ka'Toth pressed one of the symbols on his staff and then slammed the bottom down so hard that it splintered the floor boards. A pulsing light rose up from inside the barrel, and Giles yelled out for everyone to get down. They barely had time to do so before the blob of energy exploded throughout the room like a bomb, taking down everything in its path from potted plants to pictures on the wall.

Andrew screamed as the large glass case began to tumble right on him, shutting his eyes as tight as he could. When instant horrible death did not come, he cracked one open to see Kennedy holding it up with shaky hands. "Hurry! Move!"

He of course did not need to be told twice. "Whoa, nelly!" He scrambled over to Xander and Willow.

Blowing the hair out of her face, Faith lurched upright and went after him again. Robin ran into the room to help, busting out his best moves. They fought side by side, kicking and punching the creature, driving it back towards the giant hole it had created. Swinging up his staff into both hands, the Ka'Toth cracked it into two halves and brought one down across Robin's face. He fell near the tv slightly dizzy as Faith was able to grab both pieces and yank as hard as she could.

She head butted the demon twice and jerked on its wrists, then kicked it in the chest. She scooped up the sword by its handle and prepared to jam it into its throat when he spoke. "You won't be able to save her. No one will. She will die screaming..."

Momentarily distracting her, he snarled and tackled her to the floor. And then he finally saw Buffy were she still crouched behind the sofa. He stood, kicking Faith in the stomach so hard that she slid across the floor a bit. He stalked over to the blonde and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. She struck him in the face and he grunted, tightening his grip. "The Vessel is ours."

"Hey!" Kayla shouted. When he looked over she stabbed the scythe into the material of his garment, hitting something solid. "She's _our_ leader!"

Growling, he shoved Buffy into her and held to his wound, hurrying out the way he'd came before disappearing completely. Though everyone knew it was far from being over.

* * *

"I'm glad you asked for my help in this." Kennedy whispered from her place around the burning fire. "Really."

Faith shrugged, her eyes on the dancing flames. "I need one of the best and that's you. Someone who I know will have my back."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Robin joked, his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She shook her head. "Nope. It's probably a horrible idea but I don't care. Was never good at just sittin' round anyway."

The rich girl itched at her shoulder. "Willow is gonna freak out if she finds out."

"Make sure she doesn't." The brunette clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Last thing we need is her tellin' B. She's gonna be mad enough when we get back."

"If we get back." Kennedy sighed deeply. "But hey I'm with you. Better to do it now than to wait until somethin' else worse happens."

"Hm." She finally looked up when she heard footsteps and Andrew scurried over with a book in his hands. "So Andy, can ya help us out or what?"

He glanced around uncomfortably. "Yes I can conjure up a portal that will take you to the Ka'Toth's point of resident, but I gotta say I don't think it's a good idea. What if that Discordia is around? What if you get ambushed? What if you die?!"

She smirked. "We'll worry about that when we get there. C'mon Andrew, you're our wing man. We need ya."

He groaned but nodded. "Alrightie. I'll do it but I'm not happy about it."

Faith licked her lips and nodded as well, turning her gaze back to the fire. Sometimes it was aight to lay low and other times it was go in with ya guns blazin'. The clock was tickin' down and time was runnin' out--desperate measures and all that shit. It was time to tear it up.

"The war is on. Let's go kick some ass."


	21. Couldn't Take It

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** As always thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Twenty One: Couldn't Take It

Faith laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, a shaft of moonlight shining through the window to give her an eerie aura of bluish white. Cuddling up beside her and sleeping soundly was Buffy, her face serene and peaceful as she rode the waves of whatever she was dreaming. She glanced down to her and smiled, then slowly inched out of bed. The blonde pouted and snuggled to her pillow, burying her face in it because of the smell. The brunette tip toed around the room slowly, putting on her jeans and red tank top. She put on her boots and grabbed up a bag, then looked back to the mother to be again.

"Sleep tight, B." Leaning down, she kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't hate me later."

"Mmm cookies..." The blonde murmured, still asleep.

Faith chuckled silently and shook her head, then stole quietly out of the room. She made her way downstairs and stuck a few weapons into the sack, then sneaked out of the house. As she walked down the dusty dirt road towards the meeting place, she lit up a cigarette and inhaled. Bushes rattled and animals gave their calls, but she ignored them. Too hyped up to focus on anythin' but her own thoughts.

She wasn't goin' for Discorida but if she took him out, she wouldn't cry over it. He was the ring leader after all--the big dog. Still she wasn't stupid enough to think she could take 'em out on her own. If he could do what he was doin', he had to be pullin' major rank in the demon hood. Though if say while goin' down she could kill him as well--yeah it'd suck but as far as consolation prize she wouldn't complain. B and Maddie would be safe, and that's all that mattered.

Blowing out a smoke ring, she reached the end of the long path and started off into a field. Her big doe eyes could see the flickering flames from the fire, and she could smell the burning twigs and grass. Venturing closer, she spied Kennedy and Robin sitting on the ground, whispering to each other while Andrew set up what he needed for the spell. They all looked up when she walked up, giving her a nod.

"Sup? We ready to do this or what?" She grinned, showing off her dimples.

"Yeah. Though Andrew has already chickened out three times." Kennedy mused. "I can't get anymore pep talky, really."

The small blonde man frowned slightly. "Well excuse me for not wanting to deliver some of my bestest friends into the hands of horrible and most assuredly icky death. Not to mention when Buffy finds out I opened the portal she is going to beat me over the head with something blunt."

"We'll tell her I made ya do it." Faith replied with a smirk. "Which ain't far from the truth..."

He sighed dramatically. "Are you guys completely positive that you wish to do this? I mean there has to be another way. A way that is safe. A way that doesn't involve someone losing a muchly needed limb."

She shrugged, kicking at a rock. "Yeah, we could wait and see. But call me crazy cause I don't wanna wait an see B get skinned alive or whatever. I don't wanna wait and see more people that I actually kinda care bout die." A pause. "Sides this ain't the first time I've went up against the beast. I took out Angelus and he wasn't rainbows and lollipops."

"I just--I don't wanna be the reason Buffy ends up sad if you don't make it."

"You won't be. She'll blame me..."

"And you're okay with that?"

"If I'm dead I'll have to be."

"How about our motto be _go team, don't die_?" Robin suggested as he stood up.

Kennedy nodded with a smile. "Sounds good to me. Willow will kill me if I die...I mean...well you get me."

The ex con snickered. "Aight let's do this. If I live I wanna be back before B wakes up."

Andrew scrunched up his nose but nodded, lifting the heavy brown book that he'd brought with him. He poured a bottle of oil onto the ground and rattled his chicken bones, reciting the incantation out loud three times. A swift wind kicked up, tossing dust and rocks around in a small circle. It then began to grow, imploding upon itself before becoming a shimmery wall of sparkling, almost metallic light.

"Hmm okay so there it is." Andrew murmured. "It will take you to the Ka'Toth's dimension."

Faith relaxed her shoulders. "Aight. And ya know the rules right? Anythin' non human even farts through this thing and you shut it down."

"Right. And I--I don't re-open it until I hear the enchanted chimes which the fair Kennedy is holding." He felt himself getting choked up. "I prepared a little speech; I hope no one minds. First I would just like to say that I appreciate being a part of the team. Also I really hope my brother Tucker is alright--wherever he is. He'd be so proud of me. He would--"

"Okay so, killin' stuff now." Kennedy interrupted with a raised brow. "Catch ya later, man."

As the three warriors slowly made their way through the portal, the lone dirty blonde sighed. No one ever let him finish his speeches.

* * *

Morning always seemed to come quick when she was having a good dream. One minute she'd be shopping or as of late, pushing the cutest frilly stroller with the cutest baby inside, and the next she would be waking up with strands of hair nearly in her mouth. Dark strands of hair. But that did not happen this morning. Instead as her eyes slowly cracked open and her muscles popped lowly, she'd found herself snuggling up to...nothing. Usually a warm body greeted her. Usually fingers threaded through her locks as a husky voice asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

However the only thing that said hello at the moment was a cold pillow and even colder sheets. Meaning the bed had been vacant for a while now. Where was Faith? Training maybe? It made sense but she couldn't hear any shouts drifting in from outside. And it's not like they would go far away just to run through drills or whatever. Hmm.

With the sun peeking through the curtains, she crawled out of bed and pulled on a thin robe. Waddling down the stairs, she poked her head into the living room but saw no one. Light snores flowed from down the hall, signaling that most of the girls were still wrapped up in their blankets. Frowning, she put her hands on her hips and turned in a circle. "Faith?" Going to the back door, she undid the lock and called again outside but received no answer.

Picking up the cell phone on the counter with the Star Wars skin, she dialed Faith's cell and waited. As her voice mail switched on, she sighed and flipped the phone closed. She took it with her and never turned it off lately, so what was up?

"Andrew? Have you seen Faith?"

Silence.

"Andrew?"

Silence.

Narrowing her brows, she drummed her fingers on the island. "Kennedy? Robin? ET? Anyone?" Nobody. Weird. "Willow?!"

A commotion sounded upstairs in the bathroom, and then jogging as the Wicca rounded a corner. "Oh my God! What? Where is it? Lemme at it!"

Buffy chuckled, folding her arms over her chest. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you have seen Faith? Or if maybe her and Kennedy went somewhere...?"

"Um nope. When I woke up Kennedy was already gone." She replied idly. "Maybe they went to the market or something."

"Yeah..." The blonde said slowly. "It's just--well Faith's phone went straight to voice mail an--and well she just _doesn't_ do that because of everything that has been happenin'. I don't wanna be a worry Wayne or whatever but...you know."

The red head smiled thoughtfully at her friend. "Want me to do a quick locater spell to make sure everything is a-okay?"

"Please? I mean if it's not too much trouble or whatever."

"No trouble at all. Besides nothing beats that nifty peace of mind you'll have afterwards."

Five minutes later and a newly dressed Willow was sitting on the floor, arranging her herbs and gems and candles. She concentrated on the map that she had laid out, waiting for the little light that was Faith to pop up. When nothing happened, she gave a low 'huh' and tried again. After the third time she glanced up at her friend, her eyes large like when something was wrong.

"Heh well isn't that a kookie development. It--it kinda appears that Faith--well that she isn't...anywhere." She stammered out.

"What do you mean she's not anywhere? She--she has to be somewhere!" Buffy exclaimed. "If she's no--not anywhere then she's..oh God."

"No it doesn't mean she's dead!" Willow said quickly. "Just that--that she--she's in another dimension."

"Why would she be in another dimension? Maybe someone took her to get to me!"

"Don't worry Buffy, if they did we--we'll get her back. I promise."

Suddenly the front door opened and Xander stalked inside, shoving a cowering Andrew in in front of him. He pushed him down onto the couch and stood over him, staring down with his one good eye. "Tell them what you just told me."

"Why whatever do you mean, Xander?" Andrew inquired nervously. "I was simply saying how it's such a nice day outside. Perhaps we should all go for tea down by the lake and read poems to each other."

The mother to be arched a brow. She didn't have time for his oddness today. "Xander, Faith is missing so whatever he's on about can wait until later."

Her best male friend shook his head. "Oh I dunno. I think you wanna hear this, it's a doosie. A real doo of a zee." A pause. "Spill it."

With everyone staring at him expectantly, the dirty blonde wet his lips. "Well I--you see--it was a night unlike any other night. The moon was high in the sky and the owls were whooting lightly in the background, as three champions stood before a burning fire. Their faces were masks of determination, for they knew their mission was one of great importance. More important than destroying _The First_ and its uber vam-pyres."

"Andrew I swear to God..." Buffy made a fist. "My hormones and I will not be judged if we punch your head off and stuff it down the garbage disposal!"

"Faith made me open a portal so that her, Kennedy and Robin could go and kill the Ka'Toth!" He revealed in one clean breath. "I didn't wanna do it but they forced me! Please don't kill me! I want to live! I. Want. To. Live!"

"She WHAT?!" The Slayer shouted, her face flushing red. "Wh--why--but--"

Xander cleared his throat. "I think what the Buffster is trying to say is...whaaa? Why would she go and do that?"

"And why would Kennedy go with her?" Willow asked with a frown. "I know she--that she loves slaying but this is--this is big. Like woo totally gignormous!"

Andrew slouched down lower. "She said she was tired of waiting around for stuff to happen. That she wanted the upper hand for once." He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I--I'm not supposed to bring them back until I hear the chimes. It...well it's been a while since they left..."

Buffy sunk into the first chair she came too, her head suddenly full of fog. "I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna seriously be sick right here on the carpet."

The Wicca rubbed at her back soothingly. "It's gonna be okay, Buffy." A beat. "Andrew, I think you should open the portal."

He scratched at his chin. "But Faith said not to..."

"Do ya wanna be turned into a bunny?" When he shook his head no, she smiled. "Good. Then open the portal."

Pouting, he sighed deeply but nodded. "We--we have to go to where everything is set up."

Soundlessly everyone followed him down the path and into the field, glancing around as he made sure his effects were still in the right place. He swallowed hard, opened his book and repeated the words he'd said earlier that morning. The wiggly lines of silver formed out of thin air and he whimpered, hoping that nothing icky or slimy decided to mosey on through.

"Now what?" Xander questioned, adjusting his eye patch. "Do we go in and...ya know...get them?"

"That would be a bad idea. Who knows the perils that could be waiting just on the other side."

"Oh. Great. Thanks a bunch Faith. Jumpin' in the death trap without thought of what it would do to us."

Willow elbowed him in the side. "Xander, shh." She tsked him. "I can bring them out." Closing her eyes, she focused her energy at the gateway. "_Door tijd en ruimte, door waarheid en lot, zoek het waardige op en breng hen naar mij. Breng hen naar mij!_"

A loud clap of thunder sounded and the skies above grew dark with ominous clouds, as if there was going to be a horrible storm. Everyone shielded their eyes as the wind blew seeds and grits their way, fluttering hair and clothes. Lightning streaked across the sky and Andrew yelped, hiding behind Xander as a rumbling began to shake the ground. Willow continued to chant; the roots of her hair bordering on a pale blonde and then white as a weird yanking sensation coursed through her veins.

All of a sudden three figures were literally jerked back through the opening, landing hard on the dusty ground. They laid still, covered in blood and bruises as Andrew quickly closed the portal before anything else decided to trot out.

For a moment no one said or did anything, just stared.

And then Kennedy moaned and slowly pushed Robin off her legs, sitting up. She batted the hair out of her face and blinked, tonguing the cut in her lip absently. "Whoa, what happened? I didn't ring the chimes..."

"We know." Her girlfriend replied, her voice even.

"Oh. Busted." She whispered.

Faith was the next to stir, bringing a hand up to the dried blood that was once trickling down the side of her face from a cut at her hairline. She coughed and nudged the black man, then slowly rose to her knees and finally her feet. Holding to her throbbing ribs with her sliced palm, she sighed. "Guess you're pretty pissed, huh?"

Buffy was shaking so bad that she didn't know if she would be able to actually talk. So many emotions were running through her from fear to happiness to betrayal. She couldn't decide on which to go with yet. "...do you have _any_ idea..."

"Yeah, I do." The brunette interrupted. "But it had to be done, B. Somethin' had to be done."

"Why didn't you tell me! How could you just go off and..." Feeling her eyes fill with tears, she gulped back a sob. "I didn't know what to think. I--I thought...I thought you were dead!"

"I'm aight, mostly." Faith replied, rubbing her sore chin.

The blonde balked at her flip manner. "This is all a game to you, isn't it?! Me, the baby, your life? You can't _just_ do shit like this anymore! What if you had died? What if you had been killed? How do you think I would have felt, Faith? How do you think I would have felt realizing I--I'm alone? Th--that you were dead because of me." Before the ex con could reply, she continued. "You're not some--some cowboy who can ride in with gun blazing like this is some movie. This is _real life_! I'm _really_ pregnant!"

Faith squared her shoulders, tilting her head to the side. "Don't you think I know that? Shit I'm been rackin' my brain with stuff ever since the first attack. How do you think I feel knowin' I might not be able to save ya? I just...I couldn't fucken take it anymore. I couldn't just sit on my hands and let bitches keep rollin' up on us." A pause. "Dyin'--yeah it happens and if it had happened I know it would've been rough on ya. But hey, you'd have been safe and that counts for somethin'."

Buffy chuckled cynically as the tears spilled over. "Rough? Try devastating. God Faith this is--you're not just a fellow Slayer to me anymore. I _love_ you with all my heart. Maybe you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love, but I do. Apart of you never recovers. Apart of you dies as well."

"Why do you think I risked it all? For kicks? It was for you--for Maddie. Hell, for all of it."

"You're not a lone wolf! We are all in this together!"

"I know that."

"No. No obviously you don't if you do somethin' like this. How are we suppose to be together if-- if this is how you handle things?"

The brunette exhaled sharply, frowning. "Look I know what I did was half cocked, but you can't act like you've never did anythin' just as stupid. 'Sides we had a plan and I had back up."

"Right. You put other people in danger, almost forgot about that." She snorted.

"We offered." Robin responded quietly, cringing inwardly at the scowl she gave him.

Faith licked at her lips. "What do you want from me, B? A sorry? That I'm never gonna do it again? Cause I can't offer ya that. I'll do what I gotta do to protect what's mine..."

"I can't live my life like that." She whispered. "I--I can't."

The ex con blinked at her, huffing out a chuckle. "Oh so it's only aight when it's you riskin' your life for other people? No one is allowed to risk their life for you?"

Buffy glared angrily. "I didn't ask you to do that!"

A nod. "Right! I did it cause I give a damn."

"Oh so you give a damn but then go on a suicide mission. Real smart!"

"It's killin' you that someone else is in charge, ain't it? Ya hate not bein' the big man, dronin' out orders. If you'd ask me to go would that have made a difference? If you'd ask me to die like back in Sunnydale..."

It happened so fast that she barely realized it had happened at all. All the fear and all the anger building up inside of her, cresting in her hand and making it fly with a will of its own to Faith's cheek. If it hadn't been for the sound it made, for the stinging of her palm afterwards she'd have sworn she hadn't slapped her. However as she stared in horror at what she'd done, at the brunette's head that had jerked with the action, she knew it was all to real. Everything unfortunately was all too real.

Faith clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and looked around at everyone, her expression stoic. Without a word, she turned and started walking away from them. She just needed to be alone for a while. Clean up. Clear her head.

"She'll come back." Willow whispered, rubbing the blonde's shoulders.

As Buffy watched Faith's retreating form get smaller and smaller down the road, she wiped at her wet face. "I know, but I'm scared it won't matter when she does..."


	22. The Return

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N: **Short one this time. As always thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Twenty Two: The Return

Sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, Buffy tossed her ninetieth tissue into the small trash bin and sighed. Although she had tried to hold it together a little while after Faith had walked off, the tears had still eventually came. And came and came. So she'd went to her room and just cried, figuring in the end it would be a good thing. If crying jags could ever _be_ a good thing.

She hadn't meant to hit her. Honestly. But her anger over the situation and her fear had just over taken that rational side of her brain. That side that was getting smaller and smaller the bigger her stomach became. Once upon a time she'd known quite perfectly that she could live her life without ever seeing Faith again. That she could be a happy camper with oodles of funness in her future. Now everything was stupid and upside down. Losing Faith was just _not_ an option, and Maddie was only half of the reason why.

What would suck even more was if she just...left. Never came back.

The funny part--if there could be a funny part--was that she kinda understood where she was coming from with the whole riding off into battle without checking her rear view mirrors. It made sense to her because she was a Slayer, and she'd put herself in danger plenty of times to save others. Heaps of times. Plenty of heaps of times. And she never really thought about how other people would feel when she did. How panicky or upset they would have been.

Now she knew. Stupid knowledge.

Pushing the hair out of her face, she sat up straighter as the front door downstairs closed. Her heart skipped a beat as footsteps appeared on the stairs, making their way closer and closer to her room. If it wasn't Faith she'd--well she'd cry but since she was kinda already doing that, saying it again would totally be redundant. The door opened and she wet her lips, releasing the breath she hadn't even knew she'd been holding when the girl in question actually did stroll inside.

She went through her motions in silence; removing her boots and jacket, laying them on the chair in the room. She then shimmied out of her jeans and took her bra off through the hole of her tank, leaving them where they lay. Clean and patched up from somewhere, she crawled into bed beside the blonde and faced the window.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something but then thought better on it. Righting her pillow, she slid down and faced the bed side table. They could always talk in the morning when there would be freshness and forgiv-e-ness. She hoped anyway.

Swallowing thickly, she wiped at her wet face once again and tried desperately to fall asleep, just when a slender arm slipped around her waist. She nearly burst into tears at the feeling. It could have possibly been the best feeling in the entire world. "Faith..."

"Yeah yeah I know." The brunette whispered, kissing the back of her neck.

The mother to be whimpered. "I--God I didn't mean to hit you. I swear! Tho--those days are _so_ in the past; they're apart of history now."

"I get it, and believe it or not I'm not mad." She replied slowly. "Look, I know what I did was wrong. I get that I can't go flyin' off into shit cause I got like, responsibilities or whatever. But c'mon B. Wouldn't you have did the same thing if I were the one knocked up? Wouldn't you be doin' everythin' you could to keep me safe?"

"Yes..." Buffy whispered. "I just--you know I can't lose you. Then you pull this stunt and it made me so angry. It was like you didn't even care how I'd feel if you were dead."

"Of course I'd care." A pause. "But truth is? I'd die a thousand times if it meant you and Maddie were free."

Struggling to sit up, the blonde finally got it a few moments later. "This is so messed up! I can't even have a freaken baby the normal way! All I wanna do is sit in a quiet room with our baby and be happy. You have to be there, you _have_ to be or it--it's not right."

"I'm gonna try like hell to be there. Gotta say though, Angel taught me a thing or two about self sacrifice. Ya do what cha gotta do for those you care about."

"True...doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though."

"That's how ya know it's worth it. When it hurts."

"You're not off the hook you know."

Faith chuckled, but nodded. "Kinda figured. Still I got no regrets cause we got the job done. Least you and Maddie are aight for a little while anyway."

A brow rose. "Yo--you did it? I mean you guys killed Ka'Toth? Dead? Stabby stabby?"

"Yup. Hacked the bitch up, his friends too. Dude had like ten vamps workin' for him." She explained, itching at her head. "He was _not_ happy to see us either but whatever yo. He's dead and we ain't."

Chewing on her bottom lip, the blonde scowled. "Well that's of the good. It was still stupid goin' after him alone though. Putting Kennedy and Robin in danger."

The brunette clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Yeah well, I'm not the kinda General that you are, B. Do I want anyone to die? Nope...course not. And aight this is gonna sound bad but, if someone bites it so that my daughter can live, I got no issues with that."

Buffy frowned at her, shocked by what she was hearing. Then she blinked and remembered her words to her friends about Dawn. How if they came near her she'd kill them. "Jeepers. We're more alike than I thought." Smiling, she exhaled deeply. "Just promise me okay? Promise me that you won't go off again. That we'll do this together...as a family."

The ex con was quiet a second, then relented. "Aight, I promise."

"Swear it. Swear it on Madelyn's life."

"B..."

"Do it so that I know you mean it."

"Fuck. Aight I swear on her life."

Grinning, the blonde leaned down the best she could and kissed her lips lightly. "I'm so sorry that I hit you. You wanna hit me? Make it even?"

Faith laughed huskily. "Bitch slap a pregnant chick--that's new. Thanks for the offer but I'm fine, really. Cooled my jets. 'Sides I know you get fist happy when you're not in control or when things don't go ya way." A beat. "Don't hold it against ya since the whole rehab thing happened."

"Yeah well, I hope Willow doesn't turn Kennedy into a potato or something. She was pretty miffed about what happened, especially after the way Tara died..."

"Yo, I take all the blame anyone is willin' to lay down. If Red wants to be mad at someone she can be mad at me."

"She understands your motives, but you know how it is. No one wants to lose someone."

"True. But I took Ken cause...well she's good. And I needed someone who could handle themselves at my back."

The mother to be nodded. "Just don't do it again or she might burn off something you could need later."

Faith arched a brow. "Eh, noted."

* * *

"I hope they stay out there until sunrise again." Kennedy mused. She peered out at the vampires that beat against the protection barrier that Willow had put up. "I wanna see some flamage."

"If they are as dumb as the other ones they will." Xander said with a chuckle. "You'd think they'd learn. Fire hot--make vamps fall down and go boom."

"Since becoming a Slayer I've kinda learned that vampires are not the smartest demons in the bunch." Kayla spoke up. "Which is good when you think about it. I mean considering we have to kill them and stuff."

"True." The other two people said in unison.

As their conversation continued, Andrew milled around the room eating an apple and reading the spell book that he'd borrowed from Willow. He was the back up magic if the barrier fell, as in he'd have to unleash something before the vampires stormed the house. Apparently since it used to be an orphanage, the whole need to be invited in thing didn't apply. They had found that out the hard way a few weeks after the Ka'Toth incident when a group of the misfits had tried to force their way in. Thankfully Willow worked the mojo and torched them, then hooked up the field.

It was stifling really but it kept people safe. And it wasn't like they were always around, so people could get out to get supplies if they were needed.

It had been at least six or seven weeks since Faith had rushed the lion's den and came back victorious. Since then a semi steady flow of fang faced individuals had showed up, either trying to get in or make them come out. Things were tense for some reason however, as if everyone knew the other shoe still had yet to drop. Discorida had yet to make his move and everyone knew when he did, things would not go well.

Sitting on the couch with a small bowl of strawberries on her tummy, Buffy sighed and pushed strands of hair out of her face. She was virtually at the final leg of her pregnancy. She could give birth tomorrow and everything would be alright,though she didn't think that was the case. However her stomach was as huge as it would get; she really missed making sure if the sandals she wore matched. The pain that occasionally went through her lower back had worsen, especially at night time, and sometimes she felt weird tingles in her legs and vagina. Her doctor had assured her however that things were fine. That little Maddie was just getting into position to make her way into the world.

It was an exciting yet terrifying thought.

"Comfy?" Willow inquired as she strolled in from the den.

"Eh..." Buffy murmured, her feet on the coffee table. "I think men should have the babies and the women should work the land. Yep, that would make more sense."

The Wicca giggled and rubbed her round tummy. "Can you imagine someone like Xander being pregnant? Whine, whine, whine."

The blonde laughed. "Oh totally. Remember the fuss he made about that splinter? I thought he was going to cry when you pulled it out."

"Oh I know! And it turned out to be this itty bitty little thing. He made it sound like he'd impaled himself."

"And yet he's a big strong man."

"Who flees at the sight of the Snuggles bear commercial."

"Yeah what is his problem with that? Cute fluffy bear equals impending doom?"

"That's our quirky friend and his unreasonable phobias."

Rubbing the back of her neck, the mother to be pouted slightly. "Doctor Torres said that I could go into labor any day now, though my due date isn't until May 4th. I'm all trembly."

"Aww it's okay to be nervous." Her best friend replied. "This is a big thingie you're doing. Making another person."

"I don't know what is more wiggy, having a baby or the prophecy thing." Buffy itched at her chest. "Though I'm leaning towards the prophecy since it's all death and maiming. Pretty sure I'll just get a little maimed with Maddie."

Willow smiled. "Are you gonna have the nifty drugs?"

A shrug. "Dunno. I mean have you _seen_ the size of that needle? Not to mention it could paralyze me if I move an--and you know me. I'm antsy as a bed bug."

That was true. "Well you're a strong cookie. I think you'll be alright either way."

"Hmm..." She mumbled, arching a brow as Dawn walked by with Jordan. "They have been way too cozy lately if you ask me."

"They aren't having sex, Buffy. I have it on good authority th--that Jordan is scared of you."

"Good. Let's keep that up. Pregnant or not I'd still lunge at him."

"Oh he knows. That's what...terrifies him. That you'll...lunge and ya know...the baby will fall out."

"Haha that--wait that couldn't happen, right?"

Willow snorted. "Right."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. Well let's not tell _him _that though."


	23. Devil's Companion

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

Chapter Twenty Three: Devil's Companion

Groaning, Buffy made her way out of the bathroom the next morning, sucking on a piece of peppermint. She'd gotten pukey with it a few moments earlier out of the blue, weeks after no morning sickness what so ever. But after getting whatever it was inside that needed out just that, she now felt better. Sighing, she wandered over to her bed and sat down, fanning herself lightly as even the air conditioner didn't seem to be doing its job today. She felt like she was in freaken sauna.

"Yo." Faith strolled into the room, then arched a brow. "Could it be any colder in here?"

"I wish it was." Buffy replied, pulling at the straps of her sun dress. "I'm all hot and stuff."

"Conceited much?"

"Ha ha. Look how amused your wittiness has me."

Smirking, the brunette stretched and hopped up onto the bed. She scratched at the scar on the left side of her neck, then looked down to her hands.

"Something on your mind?" The blonde inquired, noticing her expression.

She nodded, absently picking up the silver rattle from Angel. "Do ya realize we've been together like, nine months? In a like relationship or whatever. The longest relationship I've ever had lasted three hours. Took 'em that long to realize I was damaged goods." A beat. "It's wicked odd, me stickin' around for the long haul. Honestly I thought you'd get tired of me before now. Kick me out or whatever..."

The mother to be tilted her head tot he side. "Really? I thought you--you'd just leave before now. Say it wasn't your deal and skip out. I'm glad you didn't though."

"Me too." Faith replied smiling. "Ever get the feelin' like we were always gonna end up here? Like no matter what had happened in our past, this was our future." A pause. "Man, back in the day I wanted to kick ya ass so many times. To prove I was better than you, and then cause well you did stab me and put me in a coma."

"Still hung up on that, huh?" Buffy said playfully.

Rolling her big brown eyes, she continued. "I just mean that--life is funny. I wanted to kill Angel, and he ended up savin' me. Helpin' me. I wanted to kill you and now...we're havin' a freaken baby together. If I was a gambler I'd try to kill someone else just to see what else would happen."

Buffy reached out and caressed her cheek. "What's with all the thought processy all of a sudden?"

She shrugged slightly. "Just been thinkin' bout shit. Watchin' the vamps outside and knowin' what they want. I don't like havin' all the cards--I just know I'm gonna screw up. And there are _so_ many ways to screw up, ya know?"

"Faith, I think you're an incredible person. You've been through a lot and yet you're still here. Still going strong. You need to stop beating yourself up over things that you can't change."

"I can't forget; kinda promised big A. Deals with the whole redemption thing. I just mean I got alotta regrets."

"We all have regrets. I have a few...one named Parker."

Chuckling, the brunette clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I love ya, B."

Blinking, the blonde just gaped at her for a few moments. She'd said...it. _It_. Not ditto but that other thing. That huge thing. "Wow. I--I mean...wow. I--it just sounds so nice coming from you. Like--it sounds like home."

Faith exhaled deeply. "Figured it was time to stop bein' scared and say what I feel cause later I might not get a chance to. I love you."

"Um a spirit guide once told me th--that love brings Slayers to their gift."

"Uh not really on topic but, aight."

"Sorry. Ramblies. Nervous but happy."

"Good. Happy is good."

Buffy smiled and kissed her on the lips, then rested their foreheads together. "I love you too." Taking Faith's hands, she put them on her stomach as the baby kicked just a little. "Life is wiggy but I wouldn't trade it. You think about things and you see things badly at first, but if they are meant to be then they'll work out. This is working out--demons aside. Me; who is total flip floppy and kills gold fish is having a baby. Having a baby with her once arch nemesis who rehabbed from killing people. If that's not fate then hey, I don't know what is."

The brunette snickered. "Makes sense...I guess. The jacked up often make sense in our world."

"Well pretty soon Madelyn is going to be here and everything will make sense." She giggled. "I can't wait to hold her and kiss her little fingers. Feed her."

"Yeah I'm pretty hyped to get a look at her too. See her eyes." Faith chewed on her bottom lip. "We still don't know where we are stayin' though."

Buffy made a face. "Eh we'll be okay. I'm not worried." A pause. "Oh! Fudge!" Getting up, she hurried out of the room and down the stairs, pushing past people into the kitchen and to the fridge. Opening the door and content to stand where she was, she pulled out a blue bowl with a spoon already inside and began to lick it.

Making her way nonchalantly into the room, the brunette snorted in amusement. "Wow I must be slippin'. Got chicks leavin' me for fudge, what's next?"

"Dogs leaving you for fudge?" The blonde joked, enjoying the dessert. "Mmm this is so good! Fudge may be better than yogurt."

_BOOM!_

"What the fuck was that?" Faith asked, her brows narrowing into a frown.

Before anyone could answer her, the entire front of the house was ripped away, leaving the upstairs teetering dangerously as if it were to cave in. People ducked for cover, coughing as dust flew into the air and loud stomping filled the air. Everyone gasped and looked at the creature that was suddenly before them, dressed in black leather with large winding horns atop its head and cloven feet.

"Good Lord." Giles replied, gawking. "He shattered the barrier..."

"It's Discordia!" Andrew shouted with wide eyes, pulling Dawn to him. "Save yourselves!"

Cracking her neck, Faith stepped in front of the others, catching the scythe as Kayla tossed it over. Her heart was racing, her left eye twitching violently with nerves. It was just like she had dreamed. "You ain't takin' her."

"You think to stop me, Slayer?" He chuckled at the very notion, his voice like rolling thunder. "I am that which dwells in the dark. I am the bringer of destruction and the son of chaos. I have walked worlds in which you could never fathom, I have struck down Kings without so much as a flick of my finger."

"And I'm a famous actress blah blah blah." She gripped the handle of her weapon. "I don't care if you're Mike Tyson, you ain't leavin' here with my girl."

"Such touching sentiments from a dead woman." He glanced at the others. "None of you have the power it takes to stop me. Not even you, witch."

"That never stopped us before." Willow said valiantly.

"Let's kick his ass." Kennedy motioned to the other Slayer and they charged him, only to find themselves repelled back over furniture by a hard blast of energy that left them both reeling.

Even though they knew it was futile, Xander and Giles attacked with their swords, but found themselves rooted to the spot after the second step. Literally only able to watch. Discordia laughed at their expressions, mocking them. "Is this the best there is? Are you the champions that have saved this planet time and time again? Unimpressive."

Willow wet her lips and began to chant bringing up a circle of fire that engulfed the demon whole. It bounced off his skin and sizzled it to the bone, making clumps falls with an icky squish to the floor. He cried out in pain and then growled, sucking the fire in through his mouth like a vacuum. Roaring, he blew it at her like heated spikes, expecting them to hit her but was surprised to find she could shield herself.

"You have impressive powers, but they will not be enough."

"We'll see! Goddess Hecate, work--"

_"Verschlingen__ Sie_!"

"Ahh..." Willow gasped, her limbs stuck at her sides. She tried to move but couldn't; her heart began to throb in her ears. Suddenly everything started to tilt as white light flashed behind her eyes. She grew weaker and weaker, falling to her knees as a trickle of blood escaped one nostril. "Can't...breathe..."

"Willow!" Kennedy yelled, groaning. She forced herself to stand and lunged at Discordia from behind, cracking him in the head between the horns with her sword.

He stumbled forward but recovered, grabbing her around the neck and squeezing hard. The witch tumbled onto her side, blinking slowly with a heaving chest. Andrew and Dawn sneaked over to where she lay as her girlfriend kicked her legs, trying to free herself. Robin and his friend Jordan jumped to help, but the creature was able to fend them off with one clawed hand, using his own magic to make them crash into the wall like rag dolls.

"Faith, you have to do something!" Buffy begged. "He's going to kill Kennedy!"

"I can't leave you!" The brunette said.

"I can't watch my friends die!" The blonde replied with teary eyes. "Please..."

Tightening her grip on the scythe, Faith cursed in frustration and swung with all her strength, cutting into the demon's side. He dropped Kennedy like dead weight and yelled as black blood squirted from the wound. He swiped for the ex con, only to find another hit to his shoulder. Growling, he kicked her in the stomach and raked his talons across her chest, leaving three deep gashes. But she didn't even flinch.

She swung the axe again at his head but he blocked the move, grabbing her wrist and jerking, breaking the bone with a sickening crack. She went down to one knee in pain, gritting her teeth against it. Quickly twirling so that the stake end was facing way from her, she stabbed it into his chest, pushing it past the thick muscle and bone.

Discordia's eyes flashed red and he gurgled, nearly doubling over. He wrapped his long fingers into the fabric of Faith's shirt and lifted, meeting her gaze. "Such anger. Such...rage. Shame it was that we had to meet after your reformation. I would have enjoyed watching the destruction you would have unleashed onto the world at my side. The darkness inside of you is like a siren's call. Perhaps when _he_ comes, I shall taste it."

"Fuck you." She grunted, twisting the scythe.

He chuckled and without another word, sent her hurling through a window. She smashed into the glass and shattered it, landing a few feet from the house onto the picnic table. It broke under her weight, folding in on her as she lay with stars dancing around her head. She heard Buffy scream her name and then an overwhelming...silence.

With cuts and scraps, she tried to sit up but the wave of dizziness wouldn't allow it. "Buffy?" When no one said anything, she rolled onto her stomach and crawled over the broken wood, ignoring the tiny pieces of glass and splinters. Even though she knew it was too late. Even though she knew she had fucked up. Even though she knew, Buffy was already gone.

_"BUFFY_!"

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Loud, horrible scream of deathly torment._

_Drip_.

"Ugh..." Holding to her head, Buffy slowly opened her eyes, blinking back the blurry images. She frowned and pulled herself into a sitting position, looking out through twisted metal bars of a large cage. "This can't be good."

"You should be quiet." A voice whispered. "They'll hear you if you make to--too much noise."

She glanced to the owner of the voice, a young girl covered in mud and filth. She sat crouched in the corner with her knees to her chest, biting her nails down to the nub. "Who are you?"

"Sandy. Yo--you must be the Vessel."

"How did you--"

Sandy wet her lips. "He--he's been talking about you. Preparing for your arrival."

Buffy sighed with annoyance. "You'd think if they knew the guest of honor was coming, they would have cleaned the place up a bit." Grasping the wall, she pulled herself up and went to the bars. Pregnant or not she was still a Slayer. Maybe the hormones would even give her an extra edge. Taking them in her hands, she tried to force them apart but they wouldn't budge. "C'mon!"

"They won't open." The girl replied. "You're stuck here, just like me."

"You don't look pregnant..." The blonde snorted, trying to remain calm.

"I'm not." A pause. "I'm just food."

"Food for who?" The mother to be questioned. "How did you end up wherever _this_ is anyway?"

Sighing, Sandy shrugged as if it didn't matter. "I was walking home from a friend's house when this...thing grabbed me. Next thing I know I'm waking up here. There were more people but--well they've been thinned out. He eats them to stay younger; makes them like crazy and then feeds off it."

The blonde frowned, ignoring the scream from someone that cut through her like a knife. "Why are you still here then?"

"I'm food for the Vessel. For what it will truly become." She explained absently. "He told me..."

"Who?" Buffy inquired slowly.

"Me." Said a rather cheery voice.

Turning back to the bars, she took a step back. "I know you."

The man, dressed in a dark suit with tie and thin glasses smiled at her. He was old and almost fragile looking, like a grandpa. "Tell me, how is the Key? Shame she didn't keep in touch."

"Go to hell."

"Oh we all will, soon. I tried to help the great Glorificus usher in a new world, but perhaps it wasn't time."

"You're the freak that cut Dawn and opened the gate between dimensions. What the hell are you doing here? I pushed you off the tower."

"It takes more than a little fall to stop me. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

She rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

He grinned at her, stepping closer. "While you're here, you can call me Doc. Everyone does." A pause. "I'm gonna help his dark Holyness use the Vessel to...whip this place into shape."

"You aren't coming anywhere near _my_ baby." She clenched her hands into fists. "I swear if you try I will kill you."

Doc chuckled. "Silly girl, it's not a baby. It's just a shell. A container for our higher power. Besides there is nothing you can do to stop us." A beat. "Well I better go prepare for the ritual. Light some incense and clean the dagger. Bye."

As he walked off, Buffy growled and then swallowed hard, looking down to her stomach. "Don't worry Maddie, we're gonna be fine. The others are coming for us._ Faith_ is coming for us."

Sandy watched her. "She won't make it in time. They never do..."


	24. Calling The Calvary

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short lack of updates; I went out of town for a few days. Here is a brand spanking new chapter however! Please review!

Chapter Twenty Four: Calling The Calvary

Faith sat on the sink in the bathroom in nothing but her bra and jeans as Willow helped clean her up. She tended to the three cuts across her chest, dabbing on anti bacterial medicine even though they had already began to heal. It had only been an hour since Buffy had been taken but everyone could feel it, and already Giles was at work trying to find out where she was. She'd be helping but she figured first she needed to make Faith once hundred percent. Even though she herself was still quite sluggish. Discordia had really put the whammy on her earlier with the whole energy sucking thing.

"You really should go to th--the hospital." Willow related. "For yo--your wrist."

"I'm fine." Faith said tonelessly.

"Bu--but it--it's broken..."

"I'm fine."

"Well I--I can set it for you. I can try..."

"Go for it."

The Wicca tossed away the cotton balls and sighed, tucking the hair out of her face. She took the brunette's wrist in her hands gently, watching her face or any signs of discomfort but she was oddly stoic. Chewing on her bottom lip, she felt at the bone and then held a piece of wood to it, wrapping it tightly but comfortably. "Do you want somethin' for the pain?"

"Nope." The brunette settled her attention on her. "Believe it or not but it helps. And I know what you're thinkin' but don't, aight? I'm not gonna flip out or whatever."

Willow risked a small smile. "What? Oh I mean I--I know. You're all quiet and thought processy, like you Slayers get. Bu--but things are going to be fine. We're gonna find Buffy an--and kill Discordia, an--and everythin' is going to be fine."

A shrug. "Don't need a pep talk. But thanks."

Smiling again, the red head sighed and cleaned up her mess of cotton balls and bandages. "I'm gonna go check on the others and rally the troops. Come down when you are ready."

Faith nodded and watched her leave, then slipped on a fresh shirt. She stood before the mirror and stared at her reflection; at the scratches on her cheek and the cut that mixed with her eyebrow. Although she could already feel her wounds healing and skin stitching itself back together, she still looked worse for wear. The bruises were bluish and angry, standing out against her usually vibrant flesh as a harsh reminder to what had happened. To what she'd lost.

Beating herself up, yeah wasn't what she should be doin' but it was how she operated. If she'd been stronger or faster, trained harder then maybe B wouldn't be God knows where. She'd never forgive herself if somethin'--if her and Maddie died.

If she lost them, well there would be no more reason for any of it. No more reason to kick around at all. She'd find a nice demon with a crazy itch and let nature take its course.

"This is why carin' about somethin', anythin' fucks ya up." She said to her image. "Long way to fall when it all tumbles down."

_"It's your fault." The reflection laughed. "You're still that sad little screw up, wishin' ya could cling to mommy's leg."_

"Shut up."

_"You _love_ Buffy. You actually learned to love someone besides yourself, and look what happens. You get her killed."_

"I said shut up."

_"Madelyn is gonna bleed this world dry, yo. Or should I say Erebus in his flashy pink Madelyn suit."_

"Shut the fuck up!" Rearing back, Faith punched the mirror as hard as she could, sending pieces of it flying as it shattered like splashed water. "Fuck!"

Rivulets of red ran down to her wrist and she groaned; no time to be makin' with the crazy. She had to try to keep it together. Go off when everythin' was settled. Turning on the water, she washed her hands the best she could with her injured wrist and then strolled out of the bathroom. As she made her way downstairs she pretended not to see the looks, pretended not to hear Robin when he called her name. If anyone else got all pep talky she'd break down for sure. And to be honest she just..._couldn't_, cause if she did she'd never pull it back together.

"Aight listen up." The chatter of the living room died down. "I'm not gonna go all speechy on ya cause that ain't my style. You know the deal...you know what's up. Just find B for me. No excuses. Use whatever means ya gotta; bleed whoever ya gotta. Just find her and soon. Now would be better."

"We're all on it." Kennedy replied with an ice pack to her temple.

"We won't let you down, Faith." Andrew said honestly.

She nodded, sharing a look of understanding with Dawn. A look that said they both just wanted the person they cared for safe and home. "I'm gonna go train--save the lectures cause it's what I need right now." She glanced to Giles who snapped his mouth shut. "Call me when you got somethin'."

Next she was walking out the plastic covered front.

* * *

"Do you have to do that?"

Buffy stopped her pacing and glanced over to where Sandy was still huddled. No she didn't have to walk from one end of the stupid gross cell to the other, but for some reason just sitting still made her feel even worse. She liked being mobile. She liked being fidgety because it helped her to not think about...stuff. Bad stuff that could possibly happen to her and her baby. Stuff that she was trying really hard _not_ to dwell on.

"It makes me feel better." She said simply. "I hate ju--just sitting there doing nothing."

"Might as well." Sandy replied matter-of-factly. "Nothing you do will change anything."

Frowning, Buffy turned and folded her arms over her chest. "Were you put here just to be a pain in my ass? I mean, really!" A snort. "All you have done for the past however long is whine about how this won't work or that won't work. Are you so defeated that you're just gonna sit there and be food for some uber demon?"

The other girl shrugged. "I tried to fight...when I first got here. But it didn't do any good. I'm not strong and I don't know anything about magic or whatever. I guess I've made peace with everything."

"Yeah? Well I haven't and I never will. I'm gonna fight until my last breath."

"Why? I mean I get why but, why? It's just a Vessel like Doc says."

"Doc can kiss my ass!_My_ baby is so much more tha--than some Vessel. I've felt her kick and move--she's _real_. Yo--you don't just give up on somethin' be--because everything seems against you. I could _never_ just walk away from Maddie."

"But doesn't holding on too tight mean it'll be just that much worse when you lose her?"

"I won't lose her. Faith _is_ gonna save us."

Turning back to the bars, she sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. It was limp and flat due to the moist atmosphere; and she'd just now realized that fact. Not that it mattered at all in the scheme of things of course. But it was something else to focus on besides the crying and the chanting that was going on in the room over. She shuddered to think what Doc was whipping up in there, but whatever it was it wasn't good.

Wetting her lips, she shook away those thoughts and pictured Faith in her mind. Beautiful Faith, probably going crazy trying to find her. No. Faith would not be going crazy, well at least not on the outside. She would keep everything bottled up and be her usual stoic self until the very last minute. On the inside however she was probably freaking out to all levels of freakdom, blaming herself and falling into one of her moods. Thinking about the bad things; all the ways a rescue could go wrong.

And then Willow would step in to perk her up because that is what her best friend did best. She'd help with a plan and work her magics, rally the troops and talk Dawn into staying put for her own safety. And Dawn would pout, stomp her foot and refuse to listen...probably piggy back on whatever way they were cooking up to find her at the very last minute. Even in the most crucial of situations she would still manage to be a brat.

Chuckling a little to herself, she blinked as a sharp pain darted low in her belly. Her hands immediately went to it, rubbing soothingly and talking in a hushed whisper. It was as if Madelyn knew what was going on and didn't like it one bit. Not that she blamed her. Who wanted to be hollowed out so that some icky demon could wear your skin and control the world?

Suddenly feeling very tired, she moved over to the far wall and used it to slowly sink down onto her butt. She stretched her legs out in front of her and wiggled them, glancing around at her surroundings for what felt like the one hundredth time. The nagging voice in the back of her head told her she wasn't going to get out of this alive, but she silenced it. The last thing she needed was that freak trying to get her down. She was low enough considering they were probably literally under the ground.

"I should be getting my feet rubbed right about now." She said idly. "Or makin' Andrew fix me a sandwich."

"Who's Andrew?" Sandy inquired.

"A friend. Sorta..." The blonde snickered. "He used to be this annoying guy but he never left so...now he's our cook. And friend. And possible nanny."

The other female smiled for the first time since they'd been talking. "He sounds cool. I miss my friends and family, but I don't think I'll ever seen them again."

"You should try to stay positive. Besides when my friends rescue me, I know they'll rescue you too."

"That would be nice but I'm not gonna hold my breath."

Fair enough. "If I wasn't so huge I could get us out of here. I've been in tighter spots but I've managed to get out."

Sandy itched at her cheek. "I dunno, this is _pretty_ tight."

"You're talking to someone who has defeated more evil than--than someone who defeats a lot of evil." The mother to be replied slowly. "Vampires, demons, even a Hell God. Of course I wasn't all pregnant then but I wasn't alone either. My people will come."

"Oh you know, we kinda hope they do." Doc said as he strolled up. "It'll be much easier to take over the world when all the fighters are dead."

Buffy rolled her big green eyes. "Don't you guys ever get tired of failing? You talk and you talk and then boom, I pummel you into mashed potatoes. You can't win."

He grinned, rocking back on his heels. "Yes but this time is a little different. You see to win all we have to do is beat the clock. Once the ritual has begun it can't be stopped until the Vessel or host is dead. So they can not be even a second late."

"Punctuality is there middle name." She scowled at him.

He clasped his hands in front of him. "Hey kid, wanna see a trick?" Winking, he appeared to produce a twisted red bladed dagger out of thin air. "Do you wanna know how it's done? No shallow cuts this time. I can carve in as deep as I want; it's better if I hit the fetus."

"Go to hell." She snapped. "Nothing you say will upset me; I'm used to the demon spiel. Got enough of it from your precious Glory...who's ass I totally kicked by the way."

"Oh I can guarantee that won't happen this time. As far as Hell God's go, Glorificus was quite weak, what with her being insane and trapped within a human form half of the time." A pause. "No, Erebus shall be at full potential when he is born. No meat and bone prison to contain him, restrain him. He in all of his terrifying glory will swallow all that is good in the world. Everything that you love and care about will wither and die, staring with your _baby_. She won't even get to take her first breath. You won't get to hear her cry or look into her eyes; you won't even get to see what she looks like."

When Buffy didn't reply, he grinned widely. "Not so tough now, are we?" Snickering and adjusting his glasses, he walked off.

Buffy gulped in air, feeling as the tears welled up. She didn't want to cry or come across as weak, but her hormones would not stop. Not even for the impending danger that they were in; she was _thisclose_ to wanting a cookie. Stifling a sob, she held tight to the bars and thought what if he turned out to be right? What if no one got to her in time and Maddie was used to unleash hell onto the world? The only good thing would be at least she wouldn't have to be around to see it.

To fall catatonic and dream for what she'd lost.

To wonder what could have been.

To die inside a thousand times a day.

To see everyone she cared about slip away into nothing.

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked gently. "He likes it when he gets to you."

"I know." She whispered. "I can't help it. It--it's like he knows my biggest fear."

Chewing on her bottom lip, the other girl stood and came over to her. "I gotta say, I personally don't believe we're gonna get out of this alive. But I've been here a while and had time to get a sour puss. You believe your friends are coming; I don't think you should give up so easily. Have faith or whatever."

"Faith..." Buffy couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "I have--ahh." Doubling over slightly, she grabbed her mid-section and winced at the second sharp pain of the night. It lasted a few seconds longer and then was gone. Using the cage door to right herself, she blinked as she felt a pop and something warm rush over her legs.

"Eww!" Sandy leapt back, wiggling her bare feet. "Did you just pee?"

The blonde snorted. "Of course I didn't just pee! Ew." Making a face, she pouted. "This is so much worse than pee."

"How so?"

"My water just broke."

* * *

Giles raised both hands over his head and stretched, nodding to what Andrew had just said. The summoning incantations he'd found days earlier would be perfect in discovering Discordia's whereabouts. Willow was quite sure she could tweak them to the point where they would transport them directly to his lair, or bloody close. Everyone was getting ready and sharpening weapons, even Dawn who refused to stay behind though they all thought she should. Morale was more or less high that they would get Buffy and the baby back intact. The latter not really being an option.

While Andrew pushed the furniture out of the way to draw on the floor with chalk, Willow chewed on the end of her pencil. She murmured to herself and glanced up when Faith walked in, sweaty and slightly out of breath. Wetting her lips, she waved her over and spread the book she had onto what was left of the kitchen table.

"Sup?" Faith asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I've been thinking, Discordia is--well he's really grr and stuff. Like Glory former Hell God kinda grr. Buffy had to use a wrecking ball and an enchanted hammer to beat her up. An--and then she still wasn't dead." The Wicca related.

"Not makin' me feel better, Will." The brunette raised a brow.

"I--I just meant--you're gonna need some serious fire power to take him down."

"Got any ideas?"

"I do bu--but it's dangerous."

"If it works there is no such thing."

Willow's lashes fluttered and she pointed to her book. "Back before you came to Sunnydale, this box took Buffy on this mystical thingie where she found out a demon was put into the first Slayer to give her more power. The men offered Buffy the same deal to defeat _the First_ but she refused." A beat. "I've been reading a few of the forbidden texts and I think I could duplicate what they wanted to do. _Think _being the crucial word in the sentence."

Faith itched at her nose. "And what's the dangerous part?"

"Well I could do it right, you get demonified for too long and die. I could do it wrong, the demon possesses you and you kill us all. Or I could do it right, you get demonified but it changes you to the point where you're not really _you_ anymore." She explained. "And those ar--are the good choices."

"Whoa..." Taking a swig of the water, the ex con snorted. "Aight riddle me this, will gettin' the demon mojo make me strong enough to kick Discorida ass?"

"Yes." Willow said, quite sure. "You'll be one lean mean slaying machine."

Gazing at the figure on the dusty brown pages and then to her wrapped wrist, the brunette sighed deeply. "Let's do it then." A pause. "Jack me up."


	25. Validus

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter Twenty Five: Validus

_Okay. Don't panic. No need to panic. There is no panic here._

"I'm panicking." Buffy said, more to herself as she stared at the wet dirt. "I'm trying not to but, see, this is my panic face."

Sandy nodded slowly. "Um, what should we do? I don't think I could deliver a baby. I saw it done on tv and that's beyond gross."

The blonde shook her head, smoothing her hands along her stomach. "It's my first baby and I read somewhere th--that it could take a while, so I think we are okay." A beat. "You have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone. Especially Doc."

"I won't." The other girl replied. "I promise."

Although that was quite comforting, Buffy knew eventually the annoying little man would figure things out. The more time went on the stronger the contractions would become, and soon she wouldn't be able to simply scowl her way through them. And then she was having a fleeting thought that perhaps the pain would give her enough anger and strength to break the bars in half. If only things worked out that way for her.

No, she needed to be realistic. Try hard to remember what Giles had said about the ritual that needed to be performed. He hadn't given specifics since he probably didn't know them at the time, but she did recall a few choice words dealing with the birth. If Maddie was born before they could work their evil hoodoo, they could always just work it after as some sort of possession. Well possessions could be reversed, couldn't they? If push came to shove they could grab the baby and make a break for it, then exorcise Erebus when they were clear.

Unless the possession went along the lines of morphing her into some giant demony thing like it had did the Mayor.

Slowly moving away from the door, she leaned against the nearest wall and took a deep breath. Her heart was thudding in her chest, her nerves on edge. She felt light headed for a moment and fanned herself, whispering that she needed to remain calm. Getting stressed out and more affected by the moldy heat would not help her. It would also alert to her current status. If she could just hang in there until the others came everything would be alright. She _had_ to clutch onto that hope with both hands; now more than ever.

It really was a race against the clock and time unfortunately was not on her side.

* * *

The edges of reality blurred together like dark smudges on white paper. The scenery changed from half destroyed house to heated dessert, revealing eight slightly staggered figures and one perfectly fine Willow. Andrew felt dizzy for a moment, and then as if he were going to be sick. He bent over with dry heaves, his blue eyes bigger than usual. He held to his stomach and groaned as Dawn rubbed his back soothingly. "That was horrible. I'm gonna toss my Hot Pockets onto my stylish Converse sneakers."

"It gets better after a while, the teleporting thing." She replied smiling. "I felt all weird the first time it happened to me as well."

"When we leave, can we take the bus?"

"I don't think buses run out there..."

"A tumbleweed then?"

Faith pulled at her black wife beater and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She felt antsy as all hell, like her bones were gonna jump out of her skin. She remembered feeling somewhat similar back in Sunnydale before the big throw down; that thrill of excitement and danger running along her spine, the butterflies in her stomach that morphed into giant birds of prey.

Giles cleared his throat and everyone looked over. "Alright is everyone clear on what they are supposed to do?" He shifted his sword to his right hand. "I am quite sure that we shall encounter Discordia's minions, and that they will try to stop us."

Robin nodded. "We got the first flank against anything with fangs."

Kennedy gripped her weapon, tugging at her white tank top. "And my group and I take out anythin' of the demon variety. Clear a path if need be."

"When we're close enough I work the magics." Willow replied. "Hopefully the right way."

The ex Watcher smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "Everyone be on guard and be safe." A beat. "Let's go."

The group headed towards the rocky terrain, up along a steep mountainous range with several black cave openings dotted along the front. Using the locater spell that Willow had whipped up earlier (mixed with an incantation to find Discordia), she pointed out the right hole and they dipped inside, using flash lights to lead the way. The smell inside was musky and ripe with death, which made more sense for the deeper they trekked the more skeletons they saw hanging on the walls. Some looked wet and juicy, as if they were recently fresh with bits of flesh still clinging on for dear life. Others were chipped and broken, ready to crumble into dust at any moment.

"It smells like Cheetos and feet down here." Andrew remarked, using his sleeve to cover his nose. He tapped at his miner's hat with its bright light, ducking a nasty looking spider's web.

Xander made a face. "Now I'll never eat those again."

Stepping over a decaying hand as it reached out of the ground all gnarled and twisted, Faith glanced around. Up to the high jagged ceiling and the openness of the cavity. "These tunnels could go on for miles, yo."

"Or days or even weeks." Andrew piped up. "We could be down here for--ahhh! They're on me!" Wiggling and screaming, he did a little dance to shake off the big roaches that had just fallen onto his shoulders. "They could have rabies!"

"Shut up, man!" Kennedy scowled. "Someone could..." Trailing off, she blinked as a group of vampires ran out of a side hollow. "...hear you."

Willow pointed to the left, scanning the map in her hand. "That way!"

As the vamps encircled the Scoobies and attacked, Robin swung out with his sword. "You guys go ahead. We'll keep 'em busy!"

Faith kicked the one closest to her in the stomach and grabbed the Wicca, hurrying towards the opening. Xander, Kennedy and Giles were quick to follow while Kayla, Robin, Andrew and Dawn stayed behind like they were supposed to. It was decided in the grand scheme of demons verses vampires, that Dawn would be safer with something she was used to. Besides they knew Robin and Kayla would look out for her.

Rounding a corner, Xander looked back and related that they weren't being followed. "Hope they'll be okay."

"I'm sure they will be." Giles voiced cleaning his glasses.

Just then Kennedy tilted her head to the side, pressing her ear to the wall as they came to a dead end. "Do you guys hear that? It sounds like chanting..."

"We're close." The ex Watcher said. "I suspect the main crypt is on the other side of this wall."

"How do we get past it?"

"Perhaps we should go around."

"That could take a while and I don't think we have that long..."

* * *

Practicing her breathing, Buffy sat in the farthest corner of the cage that she could find. A contraction trickled through her stomach and she bit her bottom lip, trying to pant through it as it peaked and then slowly ebbed away. "I--I'd kill for a watch right now..."

"Well I tried to count and I don't think they are minutes apart. So you're still good." Sandy related. "How do you feel? I mean do they hurt really bad?"

"Pain is funny when you're a Slayer. They hurt bu--but not as much as bein' beaten to a pulp by an uber vampire." She bent her knees, digging her toes into the sand. "However I think they are only gonna get worse as time goes on."

"Well, yeah."

"I want Faith."

"Tell me about her. Maybe it'll take your mind off...ya know."

"Heh I guess I could give it a shot. She--she's a real...interesting person. Tough, beautiful and amazing. We used to be enemies."

Sandy chuckled. "How does that work out?"

"The baby, actually. She brought us back together." She explained. "Maddie is our little miracle; she's not even here yet and she's already did so much. I don't think Faith and I would have gotten together if I hadn't gotten pregnant."

"You might have. The world is a crazy thing these days." The other girl smiled. "If I make it out of here, I think I'll try to study magic. Try and help people."

"That sounds really cool. My friend Willow is a grade A witch so I'm sure she'll be able to help you."

"You know the coolest people."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Itching at her dirty hair, Sandy gazed out through the bars. "I bet my parents are going crazy worrying about me. I really hope that I get to see them again."

"You will." The blonde replied. "We are both gonna get outta here. It's crunch time yeah, but the fat lady hasn't sung. The other shoe hasn't fallen yet."

"The first thing I'm gonna do is take a nice _long_ shower. I have like eight layers of dirt caked on me." The young girl snickered. "And then eat so much chocolate that I have to go to the hospital and let them pump my stomach."

A laugh. "Don't mention food! I could really go for a cookie right about now." A beat. "What is it with me a cookie related things? I'm always mentioning them or something."

Sandy smiled. "Least it's something good. My brother is a prune junkie. Needless to say his bathroom is not the cleanest place in the world."

Buffy laughed hard; the first good chuckle she'd had since waking up in no man's land. "Not an image I needed in my head."

"Sorry." Her friend giggled. "Come to think of it now, here is probably cleaner. Probably smells better too."

Suddenly two men, bald and clothed in robes appeared on the other side of the bars. They unlocked the door and stalked inside, grabbing Buffy up from where she sat, tossing Sandy down roughly when she tried to help. They then drug her out across the room kicking and screaming the best she could, over to a large altar. It smelled of blood and flesh, and was surrounded by skulls of all different sizes. She was forced up onto it and then chained down, eagle spread with manacles that dug into her tender skin.

Doc walked up to her and smiled, patting her stomach, laughing as she yelled at him to get away. He grabbed the material of her sun dress and ripped, exposing the bareness of her tummy. "Interesting that our master is inside..._this_."

Discordia swept up beside him. "Hm. Not exactly a birth suitable for a God but, we'll make due." He reached for the red bladed knife and dipped it into a gooey solution off to the side.

"Please!" Buffy cried, hating the feeling of helplessness that surrounded her. "Please, don't do this!"

"It'll only hurt for a moment." Doc soothed. "And then you'll just slip away. Dead."

"Why is she wet?" Asked the demon, pointing to her bottom of her garment.

"Oh my. I think her water broke. She's in what the humans call, labor. Meaning she's gonna have the Vessel the natural way."

"Well can't let that happen, can we? Let us begin."

* * *

"Okay I have an idea." Willow rubbed her hands together and pointed at the ceiling, chanting a few choice words.

A hole swirled its way into view and then up, as if a vacuum were above sucking up the dirt and rocks to make them an entrance. Faith shook out her limbs and jumped, using her strong legs to squeeze along the wall until she was horizontal. Then she started to crawl, following the faint bit of light that she could see. She heard the others shuffling behind her, trying to follow her path. Soon she came to the other end of the opening the spell had made, which lead into yet another cavern.

She dropped down from the ceiling and stepped aside so that the others could do the same thing. The chanting was louder now, and bright lantern lights glowed through a stone doorway. They followed the deep murmur of voices to find a set of men chained off to the left, rocking back and forth as they recited the same words over and over again. A cage was to the right, hidden almost under a large hanging piece of rock that jutted out. Inside was a young girl, crying and cowering near the bars.

However directly in the center near the back of the cave was Buffy chained to a silver altar; Doc and Discordia hovering over her like jackals about to devour prey. In Discordia's clawed hand was the twisted dagger, dripping with an oozy black substance and poised over the blonde's large tummy.

"Buffy!" The brunette yelled, making her look over with a tear stained face.

"Faith!" She struggled against her binds.

Willow raised a hand, feeling the wind brimming on her fingertips before she spoke the word to send it out. "_Eximo!_" The gust hit the knife and sent it clattering out of the demon's hand and across the floor. "_Contego!_"

Discordia growled in anger as an ice like shield curved itself over Buffy, protecting her from him. Snarling, he began to hit at it with his fist as hard as he could, shaking the ground and chipping it away bit by bit. "Get them!"

Doc grinned and prepared to lunge, swinging his black tail. Giles reached behind him and pulled out a small cross bow, firing the sharp arrow. It hit the older man in the throat, making him sputter and flail like a deflating balloon as blood poured from the wound. As he struggled to remove it, the chanting men felt their confines break away. They stood and headed for the Scoobies with jagged bones as weapons, their eyes white like sheets and their bodies scarred.

"Oh goodie." Kennedy grinned. "We all get to play. C'mon Xander! Loser buys ice cream!"

Faith grabbed Willow and pulled her over near the cage as everyone else began to engage in battle. "Do it."

The red head closed her eyes, wetting her lips. "Power of the ancient, swirling spirit of darkness, I summon thee. _Advenio_." A wooden staff with dangling beads appeared in her hand, and she struck the ground with it three times; the sound echoing off the walls like the beats of a drum. "_Edo edi essum."_

Out of the ground it came, a swirling black cloud of liquid smoke, crawling along the walls with a faint moaning sound. Faith swallowed hard and planted her feet, watching it as her chest began to heave. It skittered on the air for a moment as if seeking her out, and then darted like a swooping hawk directly at her. It flowed into her body like a virus, infecting every pore that it could. She grunted and cringed in pain, the flesh on her bones sizzling as it melted to her muscles. She wanted to fight it; her brain was screaming at her to fight it but she reframed.

She let it take her over. Let it consume her like a burning fire of sulfur and shadow. Up her nose and in her ears, spreading out its veiny arms like she were a suit to be worn. The pressure drove her to her knees and she coughed, her hands trembling and digging into the sand. Faintly she heard the sounds of Discordia beating away at the force field...and then nothing.

Willow took a step back, chancing a gaze to see how Kennedy and the others were fairing against the robed men. They were doing quite well, thankfully. Looking back to Faith, she gulped. "Faith?"

The brunette stood so fluid it was like a hand pulled her up by a puppet string. Black marks appeared on her arms and face two by two; across her cheeks, on her forehead and chin. War paint of the first Slayer. Her eyes fluttered open, the usually warm brown replaced now by a devoid onyx.

"Faith? Can you hear me? The Wicca inquired, praying she hadn't just made a big mistake. "Are you...okay?"

There was a pause, as if she were thinking it over. And then her voice spoke up, sounding like it was giving off feedback. "Five by five..."


	26. Free

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you for the previous reviews everyone! Well we have reached the final wire with this story and I'm very happy with how it turned out. I'm also all giddy at finishing my first Fuffy, and I hope to do more in the future hehe. There is one last chapter after this one; an epilogue which I have had in mind since chapter one. I hope to have it posted soon.

Chapter Twenty Six: Free

Power. Supreme power. It was intoxicating as it flowed through her limbs, through parts of her that she didn't even know she possessed. She could hear the worms digging in the Earth. See the tiniest gnats crawling along the slick walls. But above all that she had an urge, an almost terrible urge to hunt. To destroy. To cause some serious damage.

Cracking her neck, Faith turned as if in slow motion to where Discordia slammed his heavy fist down onto the ice, sending a large chunk flying through the air. A switch clicked in her brain and she growled, narrowing her eyes at him. Stepping away from a gawking Willow, she took a running leap at the demon and kicked him in the face so hard that he flew back into his make shift shelf of trinkets. With one punch she shattered the barrier protecting Buffy, and then ripped off the manacles. Gently she helped her up and pushed her behind her.

Willow hurried over and pulled Buffy away. "We should probably stand back. Are you okay?"

"I--I think so." She said shakily. "Wh--Faith...?"

"Um well it--it--she'll fill ya in when she's done." The Wicca explained with a little smile.

The blonde blinked, confusion all over her pretty face as she watched the brunette take on Discordia. It was clear that something was different about her, that magics were probably involved. She trusted Willow though, figuring whatever she'd done would be easy to reverse when things were over. Still she couldn't contain the ginorminous amounts of relief running through her system, even though her water had broken and she was still very much in the labory part of pregnancy. Seeing Faith and the others had been like a ray of sunshine shining through the clouds on a stormy afternoon. It affirmed everything she'd been telling Sandy; restored her own hope in the process too.

"Willow, we have to help Sandy." She pointed to the cage.

"Don't worry Buffy, we won't leave without her." The Wicca replied.

"What _exactly_ did you do to Faith?" She asked, noting the marks. "She looks like...the Primitive."

Willow sighed. "It's a spell I found to give her more power. Li--like those men wanted to gi--give you."

"Can it be reversed?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I--I think so."

Discordia circled Faith slowly, sniffing the air around her. In his clawed hand was the red dagger, the blade glinting as light bounced off of it. "You're on borrowed power, girl. It is not enough to defeat me, or stop the ushering in of a new world."

Faith simply stared at him. "The Slayer knows no fear."

"We'll see." Stalking over to her, he swiped with the knife like a maniac, growing angrier as she fluidly dodged each blow.

She took hold of his wrist and cracked it across her knee, breaking the bone like he'd done hers earlier. He howled and punched her hard across the face with his other fist, noticing that she barely flinched. She kicked him in the stomach with her black boot, making him crash back into the altar. Things rumbled and fell to the ground; the bowl of ooze from before spilling over onto the smooth surface.

Roaring with anger, he jutted his palm into her face as she came closer and slashed the knife across her cheek, making a gash in the soft skin. He then tried to bring the blade down into her chest, pushing hard against her formidable strength as she resisted him. Faith jammed her knuckles into his throat and he gagged, stumbling back. She then delivered a rough spin kick to his head and he dropped the dagger as he flew into the cave wall.

Picking it up, she looked at it and frowned, gripping the handle tightly. She could feel the evil inside; it was like spikes digging into her flesh. From somewhere far away a voice fluttered through her mind, saying just what the weapon was going to be used for. "Buffy..."

The feral part of her brain tried to shut it out--there was no place for sentiments in the head of a true Slayer. However the brief lapse gave the demon enough time to charge her, striking out and hitting her jaw. He kicked her in the stomach and then picked her up, hurling her into the nearest wall. She hit the stone hard and fell to the ground, shaking the hair out of her face. Bruises bloomed from the impact on her side and upper arm but she paid no attention, instead focusing on the scythe off to the side. Holding out her right hand, she watched as it literally floated into her grasp.

Pulling herself up with screaming muscles, she licked her lips and twirled it, smiling. Discordia scooped up his knife and laughed, cutting his eyes to Buffy. "After I am done slicing out her insides, I will start on yours."

Faith swung the ax out at his chest, slicing through the leather to make a nasty slash. He ignored whatever pain he might have experienced and smacked her across the face. Flipping over his head, she kicked him in the back of the knee, driving him down. Using the staff area of the scythe, she jerked it up under his chin and pulled back, digging it into his callous flesh. The demon sputtered for air and grabbed a handful of her hair, flinging her over and onto her back. She rolled to the side a second before his knife pierced her chest.

Kicking him in the nose as she got up, she latched onto one of his massive horns and yanked with a grunt, ripping it out of his scalp. He yelled and lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. His large fist rained punches to her face and upper body, busting open her lip and making it bleed. The hand that held the dagger came down swiftly towards her throat, dragging a swallow cut near the throbbing pulse point as she resisted him.

Clutching his wrist tightly, Faith began to curve the blade away from her. Inch by inch she forced it until it pointed back at its Master. Shaking violently with the effort of strength it took to hold it, she socked him in the eye with her free hand and plunged the dagger into his chest, right into his heart.

Discordia gasped loudly, black blood bubbling up out of his mouth, the poison on the tip shocking him like a volt of electricity. The next few events happened in slow motion. Faith kicked him off of her and stood, picking up the scythe once again. As he jerked out the knife and tried to get to his cloven feet, she stabbed down into his head with the stake end of the weapon, baring down to drive it in as far as she could. It was like pushing through steel as it exited through the bottom of his chin.

The demon swayed slightly from side to side for a moment before at last falling dead to the ground with a loud thump, everyone simply staring with surprised expressions. It was over, it was _finally_ over. After nearly nine months of looking over their shoulders and wondering when the next hit would come, they could now rest easy. Well almost. Buffy still had to deliver; a fact which she had nearly forgotten what with the fighting and the nearly dying. However the contraction that slipped through her lower back, around to her stomach gave her memory a much needed jolt.

Groaning, she shook her head. "Will, I--I'm like in labor. Really. We--we have to get to the hospital." A pause. "Fix Faith so that we can go."

The red head wet her lips. "I--well you see she has to _want_ to be fixed. She has to--to let go of the power. I can only help..."

"Do you think sh--she might refuse? Why isn't she doing that now?"

"Power is very captivating, Buffy. I know what it's like to have something like that. You don't always wanna give it up."

"Did she know this before you did the spell?"

"Yes. I gave her warnings bu--but she still wanted to do it. For you and Maddie."

Dragging both hands through her unruly hair, the blonde exhaled and glanced over to where the brunette was standing like a stone, staring at the dead demon's body. She could tell that it wasn't the Faith she knew--the Faith she loved. That girl would have killed the beastie and then rushed over to make sure she was alright. Gave a smart ass reply about how it was easy as cake, and then pulled her into her arms for a comforting hug.

"Faith..." Buffy swallowed hard and slowly walked over to her, touching the feverish skin of her cheek. Noting that the cut she'd received before was now nothing but a thin scratch. "Can you hear me?"

The brunette said nothing, only nodded.

"Yo--you have to left it go. The power, it--you don't need it anymore." She whispered smiling. "I know it's amazing but it's not you."

"I am the Slayer."

"Yes. But you're also _Faith_. Faith. Please, let it go. Maddie and I need you."

"Maddie...?"

"Yeah, our baby. Remember her?" She took the ex con's hand and placed it to her stomach. "She--she's on her way. She wants to meet you. The _real_ you."

Faith stared at her for a long while, her eerie black eyes showing nothing that she might have been thinking or feeling. It seemed like an eternity for Buffy, watching as she silently debated what she wanted. What mattered more. However soon she exhaled deeply and her limbs went lax. Buffy looked to Willow and nodded quickly, wetting her lips, scared she might change her mind.

"_Liberatio_"." Willow said, and Faith sunk to her knees like dead weight.

A black mist rose up from her body as if she were cooking in a frying pan, swirling towards the ceiling of the cave. It crackled and fizzled with loud pops before seeping through the small openings to disappear. Faith coughed and held her head, blinking her watering eyes. She felt tired and slightly dizzy, like some sort of parasite had hollowed her out inside. Not to mention her muscles were on fucken fire; she'd be feeling it for a while she guessed.

"Jesus..." She sighed, glancing around slowly. "That was a fucken mind job of the tenth degree."

Buffy wiggled her fingers at her. If she could have dropped down to hug her she would. "Ar--are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

The brunette stood on wobbly legs with a small chuckle. "Everythin' hurts." She stretched, then embraced the blonde gently. "You aight?"

A nod. "Yeah. You were wonderful. I--I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." She grinned. "Everyone else aight?"

"Five by five." Xander mused, speaking up for the first time since finishing off the bald robed men. "We kicked some major ass today. If I weren't so sored I'd pat myself on the back."

Kennedy snickered, wiping the dirt off her face. "We should find Dawn and the others. Make sure they are still kickin'."

"Dawn came?" Buffy snorted. "I should have known. Oh! Sandy!"

"I'm on it." Willow headed over to the cage.

Rubbing her chin, Faith slipped an arm around the mother to be's shoulders. "Thanks for bringin' me back. For a second there I didn't wanna give it up. It felt like it was mine--like it belonged to me."

Buffy snuggled into her side. "It did in a way, but you don't need it anymore. I can't believe this is over."

"Yeah...seems weird." The brunette replied. "Now we just gotta be parents ya know? I kinda almost prefer the demon."

"Ha ha." A beat. "I love you."

"Love you too." Smirking, she pressed their lips together and kissed her. "Didn't cha mention somethin' bout labor? Shouldn't we--ya know--deal with that?"

The blonde chuckled, looking down at her ruined dress. "That would be of the good."

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the hospital bed with little stickers and wires on her stomach, Buffy tried to _hee hee hoo hoo_ her way through another contraction. Since teleporting to the nearest hospital which thankfully took Giles' insurance card, and getting set up in a room, she'd been experiencing them more frequently. The on call obstetrician said that it would not be long now, that she was almost dilated ten centimeters. Of course that had been at least an hour ago.

"Gah! What is taking so long!" She whined, flopping back to the bed. "And where are my drugs?"

"Relax Blondie." Faith snickered from her place by the window. "Doctor Decker said you didn't need the drugs, that you're doin' fine."

"What the hell does she know?"

"Ya know you're right. She's just a doctor with a degree and shit."

"You're teasin' me when I'm over here creatin' the miracle of life!"

"Just a little. Heh not like you can really do anythin' about it."

The blonde pouted and folded her arms over her chest. She frowned deeply, chancing a glance at the brunette who was flashing a dimpled grin. She lowered her head as the corners of her own mouth threatened to curl up. Truth be told she was just happy to be in the moment, no matter how painful it was steadily growing. She was also glad that everyone was alright, save for a few bruises or whatever. Discordia and that irritating Doc were dead; she was free. More importantly Madelyn was safe...at least from demons.

"Faith..." Buffy whispered, tears in her eyes. "What if--if I suck as a mom? What if we survived Discordia just to--to lose her another way?"

"Everyone thinks that, ya know? Especially first timers." The ex con replied, eyes on the scenery outside. "It's knee jerk I think. But we're gonna be fine cause we got a shit load of help out there in the waitin' room. And we got love."

"Promise?" She inquired and gripped the sheets, another painful contraction creeping closer.

"Yeah. I do." Faith winked. "I promise."

The door opened and Doctor Rebecca Decker breezed in, looking over her thin rimmed glasses at her patient. She smiled and dug into the box of gloves on the dresser. "How we doing?"

"Better if I had drugs." Buffy said, eying her.

The doctor chuckled and moved to the end of the bed, peeping under the sheets. "Oh well I'd say it's too late for that now. You're fully dilated and in transition." A beat. "Let's have us a baby!"

The nurse turned on the over head lights and pulled out the stirrups, putting Buffy's feet up in them as the bed was reclined up. She then arranged the instruments that would be used on a sanitized tray, and showed Faith the scrubs that she could put on.

Clapping her hands together, Faith strolled over to the bed and crawled up behind Buffy with a leg on either side of her, helping support her back. A few moments passed and then the doctor was requesting that she push. The blonde closed her eyes and bared down; Slayer strength so not even an issue!

"You're doing great, Buffy!" Doctor Decker cheered. "Keep pushin, just like that. Ooh the head is crowning quite nicely."

"Not from this end!" Buffy yelled, taking a second to rest. "I want my drugs! Gimme drugs!"

Faith chuckled and peeped over, blinking at what she saw. "Whoa, it's gross but kinda beautiful in a sick way."

"Another biiig push! C'mon you can do it!"

"Ahhhh!"

"You're almost there! The head is out!" She helped rotate it to face the right thigh, letting the nurse check the baby's heart tones.

Buffy bit her bottom lip so hard that she drew blood as she inhaled and pushed once again, her toes curling. There was a feeling of pressure and then release, and she fell back to Faith with a deep exhausted sigh. Doctor Decker fiddled with her instruments to suction out the baby's mouth and nose; a loud cry sounding next.

"Is--is she okay?" The blonde asked, panting and sweaty. "I wanna see her."

"One second, sweetie." The nurse smiled and cleaned her up, checking her over once more before laying on a bundle of pink on the new mother's chest. "She's perfect. Congratulations."

Looking down at the chubby little pink and squirming person in her arms, Buffy burst into laughing tears that streaked down her cheeks. She never knew she could feel so happy in her entire life, that she could love someone so much at first sight. "Oh my God. She--she's here. She's really here."

"You did great, B." Faith kissed her temple and stared down at the baby, smoothing a hand over her head of slick brown hair. Awe struck. "Wow, she's so teeny."

Doctor Decker grinned. "Nurse Walker is gonna weigh her and everything while I finish up here. Congratulations."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Faith stood outside of the hospital, hidden in the shadows by the ER door that would slide open every so often. She leaned against the wall and sighed, staring up at the bright night sky with its glittering flash of stars. Madelyn Joy Summers-Lehane had finally made her grand debut (with an easy birth said the Doctor) into the world. She weighed eight pounds and two ounces, which explained where all those fries and fudge had went too. She had a little head full of dark hair, and big green eyes that had opened sleepily as she'd held her.

She was beautiful, beyond even. From her pudgy fingers to the star shaped birth mark on her ankle. She was..._real_.

Funny as it sounded, some part of her mind just didn't connect with the thought of a baby while it was in Buffy's stomach. Yeah it was how the whole birth thing went down, but it just seemed like one of those things. Like somethin' on tv or whatever. Now it was real. Now it was a person that she could hold in her arms, that smelled so clean. _Her_ daughter. She had a freaken daughter.

Chuckling, she slowly sunk down so that she was crouching and went with the impulse to cry. Warm tears brimmed over her lids and she took a long breath as months and months of holding everything in spilled out. Trembling and sobbing softly, she buried her face in her hands and just cried. Cried away the emotions of fear and regret, of pain and lies. She let them wash away all the uncertainty. She let them fall for Vi and Rona who'd died trying to protect her child. She simply let them come.

Meanwhile Buffy rested comfortably in her new private room, taking in the balloons and gifts that the others had gotten her. Even though she was very tired and could probably sleep for a week, she felt jazzed. Of course that had everything to do with the baby girl she was currently cradling. She didn't wanna put her down.

"You are the most gorgeous baby ever. Yes you are." She whispered, kissing her little hand. "And that makes total sense because you have two very gorgeous mommies."

Grinning at the blank look Maddie fixed her with, she smoothed her lips over her head. Seeing her and holding her, Buffy now knew perfectly why she'd have done anything to protect her. Having a child grow inside of you and then be born was like a new level of meaning. She felt a small tinge of guilt for the way she'd acted at the beginning of her pregnancy that she supposed was natural. But she was gonna spend forever making it up, even though it wasn't necessary. She could already tell that Maddie loved her unconditionally.

The feeling was more than mutual.

Humming, she traced her little features with her eyes. She had Faith's lips but her nose and eyes; she hoped she'd have Faith's dimples as well.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and then Willow's head poked in. "Hi. Ca--can we come in?"

"Of course." Buffy smiled lovingly. "Come meet your niece."

Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Giles, Dawn and Andrew all filed into the room. They crowded around the bed, each wanting to get a peek at the new edition to their family. There were coos and awws, especially from Andrew who was just happy to still be included.

"Where's her other momma?" Xander inquired, holding a pink teddy bear.

"Oh she went to get some coffee from the cafeteria." The blonde explained lightly. "She's probably the walking dead after the fight and everythin'."

"I'll watch the baby while you two catch some zees!" Andrew volunteered happily.

Buffy smirked at him. "Zees where? Our house was ripped in half. Oh well, Robin's house."

Giles folded his arms over his chest. "I say we go back to London. Everything is still settled there by all accounts."

Dawn however didn't care about any of that. She played with her fingers, biting her bottom lip. "Can I...hold her?"

The new mother grinned and gently handed Maddie over, making sure that she was secure before letting go. Dawn cuddled her close, supporting her little head as she gently rocked her from side to side. "Please don't cry. Please don't cry." A pause. "She's so amazing, Buffy. This could be the best thing you've ever done."

"I wish mom was here to see her..." Buffy said quietly.

"I'm sure she's already met her, if you believe in that kinda thing."

"With what we see every day? I think I do."

The room fell quiet for a moment, and then Madelyn let out a wail that grew steadily louder. Dawn tried to hush her but she wasn't having it. "Aww c'mon shhh..."

"Who's annoyin' my MJ?" Faith inquired, making everyone turn to look at her. She grinned and strutted into the room, tilting her head to the side. "Dawn? I would have swore it was Andrew..."

"I unfortunately haven't gotten a chance to hold her yet." Replied the man in question, looking sad.

"I'm sure you'll hold her enough when you change diapers." The brunette mused, taking the baby from her Aunt. She kissed her nose and then held her close to her chest, letting her hear her heart beat.

As Maddie quieted down, Kennedy smiled. "Wow you knew you'd turn out to be the baby whisperer."

"And how many times have I said I got mad skills?"

"Right. We just thought you were talkin' out cha ass."

Giles cleaned his glasses, noticing Buffy yawn. "I think we should all let the new mum get some rest. No doubt she is tired from her ordeal."

Willow nodded and began ushering everyone out of the room. "Giles is right. We'll see you tomorrow Buffy."

A chorus of byes followed, and the two Slayers were left alone with their daughter. Buffy snuggled down onto the bed slowly, wincing slightly. "Hope the Slayer healing works with none demon connected boo boos."

Faith chuckled and sat down in the chair by the bed. "I'm sure it will. You'll be up bossin' us around in no time."

The blonde snorted, then sighed. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic. You?"

"The same. Who knew somethin' you never knew you wanted could make you feel so...complete."

"Yeah, guess babies have a way of doin' that."

"I'm talking about you too..." Buffy reached over and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "I never knew I could be so happy with you. That we'd fit like the pieces of some weird puzzle. But now I have everything that I need."

"Ditto." Faith said with a dimpled smile. "Get some sleep huh? No doubt she's gonna be hungry later..."

"Right. Breastfeeding." A beat. "Oh, did you get your coffee?"

"Yeah I...did what I needed to do." The brunette responded offhandedly. "Night, B."

"Night..." She murmured, already half asleep.


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** See 1st chapter.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I meant to post this sooner but family members got sick so I helped them out. Anyway this is the end of my little story and I am so happy that you guys enjoyed it. I hope to write many more Fuffies in the future and finish my other one. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews.

Epilogue

_A year and a half later..._

The spacious one story house sat off to the right of the large field where many wild flowers were currently blooming. A mixture of tall and willowy trees dotted the surrounding area, and in one the makings of a tree house were already starting to come together. A white fence ran along the property with a swinging gate at the front, near where the mail box stood. A sturdy porch brandished a wooden swing and wind chimes that tinkled together at the first sign of a breeze.

Andrew laid on his stomach in the middle of the living room, wiggling his feet in the air like a thirteen year old girl. He dipped a heart shaped wand into a vat of bubble solution and blew, watching as four multi colored bubbles drifted off into the air. A very cute toddler sat in front of him dressed in a little denim skirt and yellow tank top, with her dark hair in a ponytail on either side of her head.

She laughed at the bubbles and clapped happily. "Ahh gen Andoo! Ahh gen!"

"Yes m'lady." He grinned and repeated the process, watching as she tried to grab a few. "Aren't bubbles the coolest? And so easy to make. Hey, later we should totally do some awesome finger paintings that we can show on la fridge. What do ya say, Maddie cakes?"

Maddie giggled, her chubby cheeks flushed. "Gen!"

From the kitchen Buffy chuckled and continued writing out a sort of lesson plan for the girls that Kennedy was probably training about a mile down the road. They'd considered going back to London, but too many bad memories hung in the air. So instead they opted for a more rural area with a lovely view of the country side. It was important to her to find a nice and out of the way place, where Maddie could have a normal childhood. Or as normal as she could get being the daughter of two female Slayers.

Madelyn. She was such a little treasure and spoiled to boot. People were always giving her toys or other gifts; it seemed that they loved doting on her as much as she loved being doted on. Giles had prepared them for the notion that the child may develop special powers. That even he wasn't sure one way or another. It appeared likely, especially with the star shaped birthmark on her chubby ankle. But for the moment she was just like any other healthy toddler, getting into anything and everything from magic markers to Buffy's make up.

Everyone was doing alright though and that is what mattered the most. Xander and Kayla were happily dating. Willow and Kennedy were still going strong. After tying up loose ends in Mexico, Robin and his friend Jordan joined them in England--which Dawn had squeed over for at least a week. Even Giles has managed to rekindle the spark he had with Olivia. The biggest surprise however had been Andrew.

Andrew had turned out to be the best nanny she and Faith could have ever hoped for. He was excellent with their daughter and she seemed to totally love him. He'd take her to the park and shopping, and was always playing some game with her. Mary Poppins had nothing on him.

Chewing on the end of her ink pen, she frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. Evil was still around as it would always be, so the need to fight it hadn't went away. She'd thought that once she became a mother she wouldn't want or need to slay, but things had not worked out that way. The Slayer was inside of her and it demanded to be sated every now and then. Same went for Faith. They'd patrol together and kick vampire or demon ass, then come home just in time to read Maddie a bedtime story. She was quite fond of _Goodnight Moon_.

As Faith drifted into her mind she grinned, which was a natural action when the brunette was concerned. Faith in leather pants fighting vampires was hot, but Faith snuggled up on the couch with a baby asleep on her chest was scorching. It never ceased to amaze her just how far she'd go for her daughter, or how motherly she actually allowed herself to be. When she thought of Faith she thought hard ass or vixen. But now she had images of her playing dolls or cutting pancakes so they looked like smiley faces. The edge was still there of course; that would never go away. However where Maddie was concerned, it was nothing but gooey goodness.

Just then the sounds of a vehicle arriving flowed through the house. A few moments passed and then Faith strolled through the open front door, wedging her bag of stakes up onto a high shelf. "Sup?"

"Mama!" Maddie squealed, lifting her arms up into the air. "Andoo blow boobles!"

"Hey MJ!" The brunette said grinning. She scooped her up and kissed her loudly on the cheek, leaving a red lip print. "Andrew keepin' ya entertained huh? Good for him."

She giggled and snuggled her mama, sticking a thumb in her mouth. Something Buffy did not like her doing. Faith snickered and tickled her in the sides, sending her infectious laughter down the halls. "Where's your mommy? Hmm?"

"She's in the kitchen." Andrew replied as he dug in a large pink toy box. He pulled out paper and paints, arranging them on the floor. "We were just about to try out our artist skills with an array of butterflies and kitties."

"Heh I wonder who's gonna have more fun, you or her?" She smirked, lifting Maddie high into the air and jiggling her. She stretched her arms out wide like she was flying and giggled, wiggling her little legs. "Okay." Bringing her down, she puckered her lips. "Give mama a kiss. She loves you _so_ much."

Madelyn grinned and kissed her with a loud _muah_. "Love you too, mama."

"There we go my lil chipmunk..." The ex con kissed her daughter again and put her back on the floor. "Play nice."

Maddie tilted her head to the side. "Mama paints?"

"Sure baby. Just lemme get somethin' to drink, aight?"

"Kay!"

Smiling, she strolled into the kitchen and rushed up behind the blonde, biting her on her exposed neck with a growl. "Hey hot stuff."

"Hey yourself." Buffy smirked, turning her head to kiss her on the lips. "How was training?"

A shrug. "Same old same old. Giles is talkin' bout sendin' some chicks to Portugal. Guess some baddies doin' some damage down there and they need some savin'."

"Some of the more trained ones I hope."

"Course. Ken would head the team which ya know she's dyin' for."

"Surprised he's not making you go."

"You kiddin' me? No way I'd leave you and Maddie for a few months."

Buffy grinned and stood, wrapping her arms around the other Slayer. She rubbed her back and purred, nibbling along her chin. "You know how hot I get when you go all, responsible."

Faith chuckled, slinking her hands down to grab her butt and squeeze. "Oh yeah? Well later I'm gonna give Maddie a bath, and maybe even do laundry."

"Oh my God." The blonde whispered. "I'm gettin' wet..."

The brunette groaned and pressed her up against the counter, wedging her thigh between her legs. "Jesus B, no fair. You can't start my motor and then just leave me runnin' til later tonight." She pushed her knee up and smoothed it back and forth along the seat of her panties. "By the way, we're christenin' the truck tonight."

Laughing, the eldest tucked brown strands of hair behind her partner's ear. "Deal. I'll wear that thing you like."

A grin. "The crotchless one?"

"Yes." Buffy winked.

"Mama! Mommy! Paint!" Yelled the tiny voice from the living room.

"Coming princess..." Buffy replied, giving Faith an Eskimo kiss. "She gets impatience from you." With a knowing look, she headed out of the room.

Faith snorted and followed her. "Yeah well, she gets whinin' from you..."

* * *

Resting in the back of the truck under a soft blanket, Faith put one hand behind her head as the other smoothed up and down Buffy's back. She gazed up at the stars and sighed with contentment, thinking about how mellow her life was. Or more importantly how okay she was with her life being so mellow. She'd fit into the mothering role pretty easy, easier than she'd expected. But she'd always figured if she ever got a family they would be her life, and that was very true.

It was just nice to be--well to be more than a kick ass Slayer. To have more meanin' than what she could do with her fists. To have someone love her unconditionally.

"We should take Maddie campin' when she's older."

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts, lifting a brow. "Camping? As in go into the woods and sleep in a tent where bugs and stuff could get on me?"

"There's roasted marshmellows too."

"Ooh. Well that makes it sound a little better."

Snickering, the brunette stretched her legs out. "I saw the cutest puppy today..."

The blonde rose up on her elbows, holding the blanket over her naked chest. "Faith, if you keep gettin' Maddie everythin' she asks for she is gonna be so spoiled by the time she's like, sixteen. If she wants a car are you gonna do that too?"

"Why not? I think she should have all the shit my mom never got me." She shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip. "Long as we can afford it I don't see any harm. Sides I've always wanted a dog myself."

Smiling, Buffy rested her chin between her partner's breasts and watched her lovingly. "Okay we can get a dog. I mean it would be cool I guess and give Maddie and Andrew something more to play with. And whatever other kids we have..."

Faith cocked a brow, grinning. "Whatever other kids huh? I thought you said if you had to go through labor again you'd quote unquote, kick a bitch."

The other girl laughed. "That was like an hour later, I was still all sore and stuff. Besides you have a uterus. What's stopping _you_ from having the next one?"

"I'm stopping me."

"How is that fair?"

"I just don't think I'd make a good preggo."

"Won't know until you try."

Chuckling, Faith grew quiet for a moment, as if thinking it over. Then she shrugged her slender shoulders. "We'll see."

Buffy giggled and snuggled her, rubbing her tummy. "It's not all bad to be honest. Yes some was pretty icky but there is nothing like feeling the baby move inside of you. And then seeing him or her after you bring them into the world; it's pretty awesome. Really puts things in prospective I guess. Or they did for me--Miss. Superficial hehe."

"Look at you tryin' to sell me on more kids." The brunette teased. "We'll see, honestly B." A pause. "Maybe Willow can hook up a spell like the Ka'Toth used. That would be wicked. Heh wouldn't it be funny if she screwed up and we both ended up pregnant?"

"It would be really scary. Especially for Andrew who would have to wait on us." Buffy smirked, kissing her chin. "But it's okay cause we have our whole lives to plan for more stuff, which I'm so grateful for. This is the happiest I have been since being dead."

Faith gave her a squeeze and nodded. "This is the happiest I've been since, ever. Discorida was a dick but he did one good thing makin' us come back together. Still glad he's dead though."

"Do you think Maddie will develop powers?" A beat. "Giles said she might. As long as she doesn't turn into a fire starter I see no problems there."

"Word. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." The brunette itched at her cheek. "Wouldn't surprised me if she did considerin' her moms are two hot chicks with super powers."

Buffy blinked suddenly and sat up straight. "What if starts moving stuff by will of her mind? Making cookies float out of the jar to her or making the neighbors cat float down from a tree when it tries to get away from her? What do we do if sh--she learns how to fly or turn people to stone?"

Faith laughed, looking at her with an amused expression. "We deal with it like we always do. But ya know what I find helps?"

"What's that? And don't say hot sex..."

"Nah. Takin' time to enjoy the good life and stop worryin'...just breathe."

The blonde smirked, shaking her head. "Sometimes you can be so impossible."

"Heh ya love me."

"Yeah, I really do."

"Love you too, B. Love you too."

The End


End file.
